Beyblade Meltdown
by GatewaysDiary
Summary: The Chosen ones that controlled our worlds, for so long they have been gone. So much pain and sorrow that is tied to the power they provide. When the secrets of the past come out nothing can stop the inevitable fall that is to come. None Yaoi, please R
1. To Italy!

Alright, so after long thought and much consideration I have decided to go back through this whole story and revamp it. Why? Because it is in major need of help and I have been meaning to do it for a while. (Plus I am a little bit stuck at where the story is right now) So I am hoping that by time I have written through all the old chapters and revamp them I will have some inspiration for a new chapter but, eh, we'll see.

Disclaimer: I checked, and double checked I don't own Beyblade. Although pre-warning I do own the future OC's that are going to show up.

* * *

We are so different, you and I, so how is it we can be so much the same? I wonder, why has it taken me this long to understand what you have been telling me since the beginning I suppose it's because I never was very good with people. I thought things would turn out differently this time but they didn't. I guess that the saying holds true, those that do not learn from history are doomed to repeat it, but I wonder . . . is that really true?

Is anything?

* * *

_I must have done something in a past life to deserve this, this utter sense of helplessness that I can't shake, and trust me I've tried. I force myself to try once more to shake off this oppressed feeling, and finally something gives. _

_Beep, beep, beep . . . _

_That sound echoed around in my head and I clung to it. It was the first thing outside of my idle thoughts that I had been able to piece together. The first stable in my otherwise unstable world._

_Beep. Beep, beep . . ._

_Maybe this was a good start. I thought long and hard about getting myself back together. Forcing my other senses to work. I tried and failed many times to open my eyes but nothing seemed to want to work for me other then my most basic form of hearing._

_Beep, beep, beep . . ._

_I wanted to know what was happening; man did I want to know. There were enough questions in my head to fill a book. What had happened? What was happening now? Where was I now? Was I hurt, asleep, dead? And if I had died how in the world had I died?_

_Beep, beep- 'Can you hear me?' beep . . ._

_I stopped thinking for a second; I might have stopped breathing as well. Low and light, just a hum at first, was a voice. Muffled by a wall of semi-consciousness, but still there none the less. I tried to focus on placing the voice. I knew that voice; I just wasn't sure how I knew it._

_Beep, 'Guess that's a no then,' beep . . . _

_No! My mind was screaming that word at me. I wanted to say something anything to the other person. I could hear the pain, the hurt in the other voice and for some reason everything inside me wanted to make sure they never felt that way again._

_'Hey did you pull another all nighter?' this voice was new, not as familiar, not as warm as the other, but still one I knew._

"_Yes, I wanted to make sure that . . ." I had to strain to hear the original voice, why were they so quiet? The other person sighed. "That someone was here if he woke up? You know he's been out for almost two weeks now . . . right?" I tried to clear my thoughts again. Two weeks . . . what had happened two weeks ago? What was I doing two minutes ago? Oh, yeah right this. _

_Beep, beep . . . _

"_He is going to wake up . . . he has too." Once again I felt that urge to wake up and make the other persons fears go away. I knew the voice, the tone, the carry, the pattern, everything . . . everything but a name. I heard what sounded like muffled talking before a door opened and closed._

_Beep, beep "Please . . ._

_Beep, "Be okay," . . ._

"_Kai." . . ._

* * *

I closed my eyes leaning back in my chair. I could feel the cold wind of morning filtering in through the pure white curtains. The countryside right outside my window was beyond picturesque. Rolling hills of pure green that went into the distance before white mist transformed the hills into great mountains and we viewed all of this from a small villa atop one of the many hills.

I sighed deeply. As pretty as the view and sites were that wasn't why we were here. No, we were here for a beybladeing tournament and the opening rounds were coming up soon. It seemed however that everyone aside from me had forgotten this little bit of information and so had switched into vacation mode the second we had landed. Max I understood a bit, we were staying with his aunt after all who he rarely got to see. Tyson, well far be it that he do anything useful. Kenny had taken it upon himself to make every single one of us a new blade before the tournament was out and then there was Ray.

I can't explain it precisely but it seemed like Ray was too many places at once to be able to focus on any one thing. I had about twelve Beyblade books pulled out and spread across the desk in front of me. I was going to come up with a good strategy if it killed me.

The sun had just barely peaked over the hill and already sleep was setting in. I could easily trace my fatigue to a night of tossing and turning, there were just too many things to think about. Blocking out everything and focusing on these strategies had provided the most effective way of keeping busy, so far at least.

I heard the almost silent click as the door to the room opened. I kept my head down knowing who it was that had entered. "Hey Kai any headway with those strategies?" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and remained silent.

Ray was different from the others, he was my second-in-command in the whole 'if something happens to me' plan, and he was smart. Not leaping into stupid situations without thinking. If he did have a fault it would be my opposite. He was driven my emotions, while he could control them and hide them to some extent he was compelled by them.

After a few years of friendship however Ray wasn't even deterred by my silence. "Tyson started complaining about his new blade to chief so I made him run laps, Max said that he was going to help his aunt with some of the rooms around the Villa and I think that's it. Oh wait, no Chief told me to let you know that he will have the new Dranzer ready for testing by lunch time."

Figures. Ray in some ways already ran the show, always keeping things in order in my absences. The man behind the curtain if you will. I wasn't about to break my persona though and give out 'thank you's'. "Anything else?" I asked curtly.

Ray grabbed something from his bag that was still thrown on the bed, yet to be unpacked. He stuffed the object into his pocket before I could tell what it was. "No, nothing new I guess. You want breakfast?" I flipped the book page over and heard Ray sigh.

"Fine then, you can get your own breakfast." I was surprised to hear the slightest trace of resentment in his voice but as soon as it had came it passed back to cheer. "Just don't drive yourself to crazy locking yourself up here, alright Kai? With one last smile he slipped from the room, causing me to lean back in my chair once more.

Something was bothering him and I seemed to be the only one who had taken note. Maybe it was due to my grandfather who had always taught me to read people like a book while at the same time to make myself unreadable. Whatever the reason was, I was the only who had noticed. There was nothing however that I could do after all it was Ray's problem.

Ray not unlike me liked his privacy, especially about his past. The past was sacred and if any of us were to try and snoop around it without his permission it would be the ultimate betrayal.

* * *

**Ray's POV**

* * *

We had just gotten to town a few days ago and I have to admit I was loving every minute of it. We were in a little town on the countryside of Italy, the location of the tournament that we had entered and it just so happened that Max's aunt owned a Bed and Breakfast Villa very close by and had agreed to let us stay with her for free,

We all loved Max's aunt. Ms Jun Tate, she was a sweet lady who had helped raise Max after his parents had split. She had gladly welcomed us into her abode for the duration of the tournament. It didn't hurt that the Bed and Breakfast came with a nice sized beydish in the back.

I rubbed the back of my neck trying to work out some of the morning stiffness. The only thing was since they were staying for free it had become necessary for them to share rooms. As someone much wiser then I once put it though, never look a gift horse in the mouth, so we didn't complain.

I walked down the hall looking out the windows that lined it. Italy was really gorgeous this time of year. I walked into the kitchen, inhaling deeply as a mixture of heavenly aromas floated around me; did I mention that Jun was an amazing cook? "Good morning Ray. How are you?" I couldn't help but smile. "I'm wonderful, even more so now that I've smelled your cooking." She smiled at me. She had made it very clear on day one that she was not 'Ms. Tate, or Max's aunt' she was Jun, end of discussion. "Where is Max, I thought he would be with you?" She laughed lightly. "He said he wanted to help me so he went to check on some of the other rooms." I couldn't help but laugh myself. "Sounds like him, he really loves being here you know." She smiled once again. "Max and I are close and I love having him and his friends here." "Ms. Jun if you will excuse me, I think I am going to practice before things pick up around here." She didn't even take the time to look up from her work; I had to have her teach me some of the recipes. "Of course, go, go." She said waving me off.

I followed the path to the backyard. The morning sun was warm to my skin and the breeze that blew past sent an exhilarating thrill through me, stepping out into the porch I took a deep breath, catching sight of Tyson passed out on the warm wood like a kitty in the sun I couldn't help myself from laughing.

The season had just started and worlds seemed like forever away. The truth was this tournament was nothing, just like the next two we were going to. When Max had heard about the tournament being held in the city next to where his aunt was living he had begged us to enter, we had, but only under certain conditions.

After this we were heading to Russia for a local tournament that Kai had seemed very determined to enter. My conditions were similar after the Russian tournament we were heading to one in china that was near my hometown, truth be told homesickness was something I had never been able to totally over come and with the time frame that we would be there seeing home would just make me feel . . . better.

I pulled Drigger from my pocket. Smiling at the familiar sensation of having the balanced blade in my hand and knowing that he was mine and nothing would ever take him from me.

"So Drigger are you ready to go?" I saw the faint green light that came as Drigger responded to my questions. I loaded Drigger into the launcher already planning a course we could follow. "Ready?" I smiled as a warm jolt travailed up my arm. "Yeah, me too." I gripped the rip cord tightly. In my head I began the mental countdown. 3, 2-

"No!" I jumped a little about dropping my blade. Turing around in panic I looked for the source of the yell. "No, don't take my pancakes away!" I shook my head. "Tyson." Once he was asleep nothing would wake him up.

I detached Drigger from my launcher sighing heavily. I felt Drigger pulse with disappointment. "Sorry Drig, guess we'll have to wait and practice later." Drigger glows brightly and I can't help but smile. "I know Drigger, I feel the same way."

* * *

**Kai's POV**

* * *

I closed the last book I had on the desk. Folding the papers carefully into the top draw of my desk. The plans were no where near perfect but they were good enough. Max would be busy for at least another hour and Tyson had no doubt curled up somewhere and went to sleep, meaning that Ray had most likely gone of to train himself, so why not me?

I grabbed Dranzer off the desk, slipping her into my pocket. After looking around the room once to make sure everything was in order, neither Ray nor I liked a mess, I headed out. Slipping out past the kitchen and the back porch. Not surprised in the least to see Tyson sprawled out on the back porch.

Stepping around him I started towards the woods that lead up to one hill that was particularly secluded that had an amazing view that I had discovered only a few days before. It wasn't far too where I wanted to be and so I wasn't really in any hurry. Then I saw something that stopped me in my tracks. It was Ray; he was sitting at the top of the hill, back turned to me.

I took a step forward about to say something when I noticed something, something I wasn't expecting. His shoulders were shaking as unshed tears caught behind his eyes. I stopped where I was, what else could I do? I didn't deal with things like this, Ray did. I took a quick breath. "Ray." I said shortly, a little cold even for me. When I see him jump I wished I had said something else.

He stood, not turning to face me. "Kai, I didn't hear you come up. How long have you been there?" I shrug my shoulders, and then roll my eyes as I realize that he can't see me. "Not long." Ray turns to face me, a fake smile on his face. "Sorry, I didn't realize this is where you were disappearing to in order to train. I'll leave."

As he walks past me I grab at his arm. "Ray, are you . . ." I let my words trail off not really knowing what to say. Ray smiles again and again it's fake. "I'm fine Kai. You might want to be careful asking things like that; people might start to think you actually have a heart." He easily pulls from my grasp. "Like I said I'll go."

This time I nod and with one last forced smile Ray leaves. For the first time I began to think; just how many times did Ray fake a smile? I was also beginning to think the answer might just be more times then he smiled for real.

* * *

**{A}{N}**

Alright well there it is, the first chapter that I have revamped. Hopefully it is at least a little better. I tried to make it so that the story wasn't to drastically different from the original but I guess that is up to you guys to decide.

Oh and I know this chapter is still kind of . . . eh, boring but every story has a start right?

Hope you liked and please keep on reviewing. If you have already reviewed well then shot me a PM and tell me what you think, (Although since only three people reviewed chapter one I expect at least some reviews) Even Flamers are welcomed, I need the fire to deal with the evidence.

But once again let me say this is not yaoi. If you want to take it that way then whatever I can't stop you, but I am NOT writing it that way.

Thanks for reading

~GatewaysDiary~


	2. It's just a book

SO quick note, first off I am writing flashbacks in third person before anyone says anything,

**DISCLAMER**: You know the drill, I don't own Beyblade.

Hope you enjoy!  
**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Ray's POV  
0-0-0-0-0-0**

I took a deep breath as I looked around at the clear skies. I knew there was no way I would get any practice in with Tyson asleep, so I walked back inside. I walked into the living room, light pouring in through the many windows.

I waited to see if Ms. Jun had heard me come in. When I didn't hear any movement I plopped down on the couch. My eyes scanned the living room for anything that I could do to keep myself occupied. My eyes caught sight of a bookshelf and I smiled to myself. I hadn't had much time to read latly.

I stood up and walked over to the bookshelf. My eyes scanned over numerous book bindings before my gaze came to rest on an old leather-bound book.

I pulled it out slowly, running my hand over the worn leather cover. The image of a bird flying under a full moon, with a tiger prowling beneath was engraved into the cover. Why did this book look so familiar?

I ran my hand over the book again. I opened it slowly, light cursive handwriting filled the first half of the page.

"It was my mothers." I jumped, almost dropping the book, at the sudden voice. I turned around to see Ms. Jun standing in the door frame, an apron draped around her waist, her lavender eyes looking kind and tired. "Oh," I said not knowing what else to say.

She smiled. "It's alright you can read it if you want." I nodded. "I don't know why, but it looks . . . really familiar." I said, not really sure why I said it. Jun smiled again. "Well maybe if you start reading it you'll know why."

She walked out of the room, as I sat down on the couch. I know I've seen this before. I opened the book, to the first page, the one with handwriting. I began reading the writing on the scripted page.

"_To my dear children, may this story always remind you of the pride in which you were born and the sacrifices that were made to keep us all safe. A story passed down from generations to generations I hope this will help you to always remember us, and the ones you called family. Love always, your mother (Elaine Tate)"_

I flipped the old book over to the true first page. I began to read, scanning in parts, while reading others. My stomach twisted when I realized, I did know this book. I stood up, the book barely in my grasp. My heart was pounding as the book dropped from my hands.

As soon as the book left my hands my body began to act before my brain could catch up. I flew out the door.

I ran through the woods sprinting up the hill and across the small creak at full speed. I didn't know why exactly I was running, I just knew I had to get away. Away from that house, and most importantly away from that book.

I burst through some trees and skidded to a halt, just mere inches away from the edge of the cliff. My mind racing as I fell to my knees, tears stinging at my eyes.

"Why did it have to be that one freaking book. It could have been any other book in the world, but no." I settled into some soft grass digging my head into my knees as memories floated into my mind

**Flashback**

"Ray come inside dear, you'll catch your death if you stay outside while it is so cold." A beautiful woman with long flowing raven hair stood in the door frame of a small hut, the evening sun glistening in her amber eyes.

A young boy with similar features ran up, throwing his arms around the woman. "Mommy did you see me today!" He called excitedly, tugging eagerly on his mother's apron.

She smiled warmly at the young boy and pulled him inside. "Of course I saw you. All of you are getting so good. Now hurry inside and finish your dinner before your father gets home. I want you in bed before he gets here."

Ray's smile faltered slightly. "Awww, but mommy I want to tell dad about everything and about how good I am getting." She nudged him forward again. "Go on Ray and do as I say. If you do I'll read something to you before you go to bed."

Ray turned to his mother with a sweet smile. "Huǒ fènghuáng, hǔ fāguāng?" She smiled again at the young boy. "If that is what you want, although I have never meet a child so interested in history."

Ray smiled wider. "Dad said that history is important and I want to be just like him." The woman laughed. Her laugh lite the whole world of the small child. She lifted Ray into her arms with a soft smile. He curled his arms around her neck and dug his head into her. "Well, you have made an excellent start my little zhànshì."

**End Flashback  
**

I curled in on myself. Everything in me wanted nothing more than to just crawl up and die. At that very moment in time, I wasn't so sure I wouldn't.

I couldn't breathe, everything in me screamed for me to let go. I felt tears behind my eyes but as always I pushed them back. I refused to allow myself to cry. The others may not be around to see me anymore, but that didn't change who I was or who I need to be.

I took in another shaky breath, just as I heard a voice whisper my name. I jumped at the sudden sound, not prepared to hear anything. With another shaky breath I stood up.

"Kai," I began quietly, building back up my normal façade. "I didn't hear you come up. How long have you been here?" "Not long." It was at this point that I was able to fake a smile and turn around. "Sorry, didn't realize this is where you came to train. I'll find somewhere else." So you won't see my pity-party. I pushed past him hopeing that was the end of our conversation. That's why when he grabbed my arm I secretly wished he would be his normal cold self for once. "Ray are you . . ."

I heard his words trail off and used it as a chance to make my escape. I faked another smile. "I'm fine Kai. You might want to be careful asking things like that; people might start to think you actually have a heart." I don't know why I added that last part. I just wanted to get away and I prayed he could see that as I pulled away. "Like I said, I'll go." I saw him nod with some force. So with one last smile I walked off. In my heart however I secretly wished that Kai hadn't let me leave.

**Kai's POV  
0-0-0-0-0-0**

I watched Ray walk out of sight. I felt Dranzer heat up, she sensed it to, something was wrong with our neko-jin .

It wasn't my problem though. Ray was a big boy and could take care of himself.

I fitted Dranzer into her launcher. I was ready to launch her into the dish when something hit me. An insane pain pulsed through my whole body. I looked around trying to locate the origin of the pain when my crimson eyes meet dead blue ones.

The person stood there silently as I pulled myself up. I saw a blade spinning on the ground in front of me and I knew what had happened. "Who the hell are you?" I demanded keeping my voice calm but putting a very cold edge to it.

The guy remained silent, his deep blue hair flying wildly like a halo, covering his face from view. His dead blue eyes stared at me as if they were searching my soul. "Kai Hiwatari?" The guy asked coldly. I did not like this; something about the guy was off. "Depends on who's asking."

I crossed my arms ready for a fight if one came. "My name is Kagen Novikov. I am here to bring you home." My blood ran cold as not only did I realize why this person was here but also as I recognized him.

"Ka – Kagen?" I stuttered, which is so unlike me, but I couldn't believe it. Kagen however didn't say anything. "Kagen what did they do to you?"

For a moment I saw the soft blue eyes that I had grown up with, return to the familiar face. "Kai," He said quietly, momentarily regaining control. "I'm so sorry." I didn't understand what he meant. Sorry? Sorry about what?

Then I got my answer as I felt something dig into my gut sending me to my knees. I looked up to see the same dead eyes, that had first greeted me, once again staring me down. "What did they do to you." I asked, knowing I wouldn't get an answer.

"After I left, they turned on you. Didn't they?" Once again his eyes shifted, it was only for a moment, as he fought them for control. "Kai," He said finally. I looked up and gritted my teeth. "It's time to come home." They had won.

As Kagen leaned closer, I shut my eyes. They had the perfect plain this time. They had sent the one person in that cursed place that I could never hurt. They could change his name all they wanted, but I knew and so did they. They knew I would never hurt Kagen, because there was no way I was ever going to hurt my own brother.

As I felt strong hands grip my arms, I knew he had reinforcements. I allowed myself one last look at the person I had sworn on my life to protect.

He moved as a soldier, trained by our Grandfather to feel nothing, to want nothing and to follow orders no matter what. My stomach twisted, how Kagen, of all people, could have ever ended up like that I had no idea.

He stopped for a second and I brought my head up to see why. If I wasn't sick before I really was now.

Blocking our path, head held high, eyes silted in anger, was a certain Chinese blader who was extremely ticked off. I saw Kagen step forward and I dug my feet in. No way! There was no way I was going to let them fight.

"Let Kai go." I heard Ray growl. Kagen however, unlike most people, didn't flinch away under the wrath of the neko-jin.

"Ray Kon?" I heard Kagen say in the same tone he had said my name. Ray looked at my brother with a slight curiosity. "Yes." Ray said not even being a smart-aleck like I had.

"Leonid would like a word with you." At this I saw all the color drain from Ray's face. "No,"

Kagen didn't hesitate with Ray as he had with me. He ran up to him, dug his knee into his gut, and then as Ray fell to his knees, he drilled his elbow into Ray's skull. I saw Ray fall unconscious and couldn't believe what I had just seen.

One because I couldn't believe anyone could defeat the skilled Chinese blader with such ease and two because I couldn't believe it had been Kagen of all people who had done it.

**0-0-0-0-0-0**  
**{A}{N}**

Yay! Man I got this chapter done really fast. I hope it is good considering I got it done so quickly,

I feel kind of bad for what I have done to Kai's brother (you don't know half the story) But I feel worse for what I did to poor Ray! Waaaaa! Ohh well you can't have a good story without a little bit of pain right?

**Translations**

**zhànshì **means **warrior**

Anyways hope you liked it.


	3. Brotherly Love

Another quick note Brat means brother in Russian so when you see the word brat used between Kai and Kagen that is why, also I have decided to try and do the short quick chapters, it's just one of those things that I really don't know where to end them and it just looks right where I stopped them.

Also concerning the 10 reviews things, umm that was a miss type I meant to put 5 but my little sister was doing math homework and I heard 10 and kind of typed that by accident sooo, ya.

**DISCLAMER:** Okay I don't own Beyblade, wish I did but I don't

Anyways hope you enjoy this one.  
*******

**Kai's POV**

Kagen nodded to the men on either side of me. The men got to work pulling a bag over my head and securing my hands behind me with what felt like bendable wire.

I felt suffocated, closed in even though I knew I was still outside. From some distance I could hear Kagen's voice as he whispered into a walkie-talkie. Soon enough the van that Kagen had no doubt been calling pulled in front of them.

They dragged me into the van, I didn't struggle, I couldn't that's why when I heard them yelling to get the taser-gun I knew Ray had woken up before they could get him into the van and most likely before they could properly restrain him as well.

Part of me wanted him to get away, but there was another part of me that didn't want to be left alone, NO Kai you dumb ass of course he needs to get away. This is a family thing; it's stupid and selfish beyond reason to want Ray to have to suffer with you.

As I cursed at myself I heard Ray yelling. "You're all insane if you think for one second that I am going to go back to that hell hole without a fight!" Wait did he just say back? When had he ever meet my Grandfather, well aside from when the team had meet him, but he said Hell hole which implied something like the Abbey.

I wished I could see. I needed to know what was happening. Then I heard another voice and part of my heart broke. "Ray." Kagen said coldly. "Give up, it's over. You can't run any longer. Take a page from Kai's book and accept you fate with pride as your people should." My blood ran cold and my heart felt like it was going to pump its way out of my chest.

That cold voice, it felt nothing, no compassion, no love, none of the traits that I had admired about my dear brother seemed to remain.

The Kagen I knew was dead, replaced by someone that looked like Kagen, sounded like him and in ways still acted like him, but in so many more ways was completely different.

**Flashback**  
*****

A young boy with two-toned hair sits on the floor, looking under the bed as if trying to find something

"Bolʹshoĭ brat?" The boy looks up, another boy a few years his younger stands in his doorway, tears snaking their way down his cheeks. The former boy stands up, slight alarm in his voice. "Kagen, what's wrong?"

The younger boy runs forward throwing his arms around the elder. "Kai, it's Grandfather. He got mad again I, I didn't know what to do. . ." Kagen's voice falters as tears work their way down his face. Kai pulls his brother out to arms length.

"What did Grandfather do Kagen? Tell me now!" The frightened boy digs his head back into his brother's chest. "He got so mad." Kagen repeats again as if that was the only thing that mattered.

Anger rises in Kai throat, as he sees his younger brother's arm, a long gash running down the side, the skin already turning a sickly green as the cut infected itself. "Kagen." Kai says keeping his anger out of his voice. "Did Grandfather do this to you?" Kagen blinks away tears and nods slowly, seeing the anger flair in his brother's eyes, he grabs tighter onto his shirt.

"Please Bolʹshoĭ brat don't do anything. It'll be okay soon, I deserved it." Kai's hands ball into fist. "Kagen," He begins pulling his brother into his room and sitting him down on the bed.

"Never think that Grandfather hurting you is okay. " Kagen had been born weak and Kai's goal was to keep him safe and to keep his illness from getting any worse; their grandfather was making that goal very difficult to achieve.

Kagen smiles slightly but his eyes grow wide. Digging his head into the pillow on the bed he begins to cough violently. Kai sits onto the edge of the bed, putting a hand to his brothers back. "Kagen," He whispers, wishing there was something anything he could do to help his little brother. Finally the coughing subsides and Kagen looks up from the pillow.

"Kai?" Kagen says quietly. "Yes what is it?" Kagen wraps his hand around Kai's scarf. "Please don't do anything; I don't want you to get hurt. I just want you to be here, with me." Kai stands up and walks out of the room.

Tears come to Kagen's eyes as a feeling of abandon starts to set in. before it could however Kai walks back in, scrubbing-alcohol and bandages in toe.

Kai sits onto the bed and begins to bandage the cut. When the alcohol first touches Kagen's skin he can't help but flinch away. "Kai?" Kai looks up at the call of his brother before going back to work on the cut. "What is it Kagen?"

Kai finishes the wrap just as Kagen opens his mouth to answer. "Would you be better off if I was dead?"

Kai pulls the final knot harder then he meant to, seeing his brother wince he silently curses himself. "Why would you ever say that? Why would you even think that?"

Kagen lays back in the bed curling into a ball at the head of the bed. "That is what Grandfather said. I guess I just wanted to make sure you didn't feel the same way." Kai lies beside his brother wrapping his arms around him to keep him safe.

"You're my mladshiĭ brat; I could never feel like that." Kai feels the tension go out of the young boys shoulders. "Kai, you'll never leave me, will you?" Kai hugs him tighter. "Never." 

**Flashback Ends**  
************

Waking up in a dark, cold place is never fun, but when you have a bag over your head and it's your own little brother that put you there it kind of makes things worse.

After a few moments of silence I felt the bag being ripped of my head, as dim light cut into my eyes I looked up at who had taken it off.

Light blue pools stared back at me with tears hugging the edges of them. The owner knelt down in front of me; their head hung low, their deep blue hair covering their features. The figurers shoulders shook as tears began to roll down the person face.

I kept my face blank not willing to fall for another trick. The figure looked up, finally forcing me to look him directly in the eyes. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Kagen smiled weakly, it took his smile to make me see, it was the real Kagen. "Kai, I came because I wanted to say bye." I tried to pull my hands forward to place on his shoulders in comfort but they were still bond behind my back.

"Kagen, why are you telling me bye?" I don't want to know the answer Kagen, please understand that. He shook his head again. "Grandfather." His view switched to the floor as he refused to look me in the eyes.

"I've been trying so hard to fight him like you use to but I just can't. He turned me into something," Finally he looked me back in my eyes as blue meet crimson; I wished I could help him. "Something . . ." he whispered and I had to strain to hear him. "That scares me."

I bit my lip. "Kagen . . ." He smiled at me sadly cutting me off. "He isn't done yet Kai. When he is done I won't be able to regain control, that thing that he has turned me into, it will have full control and there is nothing I can do about it. I'm going to be your enemy and I won't be able to come back to your side . . . where I want to be."

I felt anger swell up in my chest, how Voltaire could do this to anyone I didn't know, but especially Kagen, his grandson of all people! Kagen leaned forward and gave me a hug, before whispering into my ears. "I wanted you to know that I will always be on your side in my heart Bolʹshoĭ brat."

Then I heard it a snap, as a felt my hands go free. Looking into Kagen's eyes I knew that I needed to pretend for now that I was still bound. "Goodbye Bolʹshoĭ brat, this is the last time we're ever going to see each other like this."

I felt my heart go into my throat as I whispered. "Kagen, you freed me, we can get out of here together." Kagen shook his head. "Maybe we could have if you didn't have to find your other friend." That's when I got it, I had to choose. If I escaped with my brother I would have to leave Ray and if I found Ray I would have to leave Kagen.

"I'm not leaving you here, not again." I whispered, seeing the tears behind his eyes I wished I didn't have to keep up the stupid restraint scheme. "You have to Kai, I'll live I can promise that, your friend . . ."

He stopped for a second as if recalling some horrific sight. "Well I can't say the same for him. I love you Kai, please make the right choice." He stood up and walked over to the door, with one last sad smile at me he disappeared behind the door.

I had already made my choice. I'm sorry Ray, but there is no way I am going to leave Kagen to that psycho a second time, not knowing what he has done to him and especially not now knowing what he is going to do to him.

**Ray's POV  
**********

My eyes opened to see a guy standing behind me trying to restrain my hands. It didn't take me long to get to my feet, I had about four guys fall on me at the same time, was that the best they had. I jumped up throwing a punch at one of the guys that covered his newly blooded nose, yelling into his hand. "Get the taser-gun." I landed a round house kick into the ribs and heard a crack, ohh ouch.

"You're all insane if you think for one second that I am going to go back to that hell hole without a fight!" A yelled as I kicked another where the sun didn't shine, loser. There was only one more before I was home free.

"Ray." I heard someone say coldly. "Give up, it's over. You can't run any longer. Take a page from Kai's book and accept you fate with pride as your people should." Kai, I turned on my heels avoiding anther swing from my attempted captors, seeing the inside of the van I saw Kai sitting on the floor, crap.

I spun back around only to be met face to face with dead blue eyes. "I have to do everything." He whispered. I felt a surge of electricity flood up my body forcing it into shut down mood. I fell to my knees as more electricity flooded through me. I looked up through silted eyes. "I'll remember you," I said marking him as my next target, before passing out into oblivion.

The next thing I knew I was sitting up in a room somewhere. Cold stone, surrounding me, a single door the only accesses to the outside world.

My head was still spinning as I heard a voice come from beside me. "It's awake." I turned to glare at who had spoke. Two men stood in the corner one, the one who had spoke, with a long hood pulled over his face, the other I recognized as the one and only Boris. "Great," I muttered.

Boris looked over at the other man. "Go get Leonine tell him his thing has woken up." I felt my stomach twist around. "So you are connected to Leonine?" I asked Boris after the other man had left.

"We both work for Voltaire; we are under very different divisions though." I leaned back into the wall, its cold penetrating my shirt.

"Figures, you two are two of a kind." "I'll take that as a complement." My blood ran cold as I heard the voice that had haunted my dreams for years. Turning to face the man who had spoken, I lost my voice.

He stood there proud, auburn hair falling loosely around his face, showing off his sharp features, his red eyes gleaming dangerously, a wicked smile lighting his face. "Hello Ray, I must say it's been a long time since we have seen each other has it not?"

I opened my mouth to speak but found no words would come. "Boris I am sure you have work to do with our other, guest." I saw Boris growl at Leonine and it didn't take a genius to figure out they didn't like one another. As soon as Boris left, I heard Leonine laugh, a laugh that sent chills down my spine.

"Alone at last," I could feel my skin crawl at his voice, at the twisting look that was in his eyes.

"What do you want with me?" He shook his head in disappointment. "Ray you know why you are here. You where never given permission to leave, although I am impressed how long you where able to lie low and stay hidden, you must have known you couldn't stay hidden forever. Once you become a target there is no escape, till death you belong to us. That was the deal we made, remember you agreed to it as well."

The words haunted me like a ghost, I remembered the words clearly. Two years of living in fear had forced me into agreeing to them. "It didn't count. I never signed that stupid paper." He smiled and walked around the room.

"That is true you did escape before you could sign anything, that doesn't mean however that Voltaire didn't accept the terms. You remember the deal right? We would give you a new life, take away all those painful memories and in return you would work for us, forever until your death."

"I changed my mind." I said bitterly. "Sorry Ray can't do that." He was standing in the shadows now, my keen eyes barley picking up his form. "Looks to me like I did." I hissed not wanting trying to see what he was doing.

"Then I guess we'll just have to start over from scratch wont we Ray?" I saw his smile widen as he stepped out of the shadows, pulling something out of his pocket as he walked over to me.

Standing over me, a sick smile on his face and a blade in his hand, it was just like before, the worse two years of my life and he was going to make them happen all over again. No matter what I said or did.

**Kai's POV**

I sat there not knowing what to do. If I saved Kagen I had to leave Ray and the same the other way around. How could I have ever gotten into a stupid mess like this?

I heard the door open and brought my view up to look at who had came in. "Boris." I mumbled, why him?

"Kai, you look . . . horrible." Boris said with a smile. I glared at him. "What do you want Boris?" Boris walked over to me. "Not me your Grandfather."

I felt my blood freeze inside my veins. "What does he want?" I demanded. Boris pulled me to my feet, he assumed I was still bound and that's when I got it Kagen knew that he was coming to get me; this was going to be my one shot to escape.

"He wants to welcome his . . . Guest."

******  
A/N

Poor Kai having to chose like this, his brother or his friend.

If you can't tell I don't have Ray and Kai being quite as tight as most people do

That is only because it's coming. I am building it so just be patient, Kay?

Also fair warning Kagen is based off someone I am close to in real life, so don't expect him to go away anytime soon.

**Ancient midnight: **Ouch is right and here you go!

**Carrothien**: Thanks, I am glad you are enjoying it.

**Suzanne:** I am on Spring break so I am able to work a little faster. Don't worry about me continuing it, even though I didn't get 5 I am going to keep on.

I hope you guys are enjoying this,

Thanks for reading GatewaysDiary


	4. The Sacred Balance

Quick I am Sorry. I noticed in the last chapter (after I posted it) that I was writing Leonid's name as Leonine which are very different, just thought I'd apologize for that. Also just so you know the story is going to be wrote in three POV the first are Ray and Kai's those you know and the other is a third person which is used for anything not involving those two and flashbacks.

Also Fare Warning there is some Ray and Kai torture scenes, so just don't say I didn't warn you.

DISCLAMER: Don't own Beyblade or its characters although I do own Kagen, Leonid and Jun

ANYHOW enjoy  
*************

Max looked out the window of the car as he and his mother approached his aunt's house. "Mom?" Max said at last.

"Yes Maxie?" she said not looking at him. "Why do you and Aunt Jun not like each other?" Judy turned into the driveway and turned off the car with a sigh.

"Please understand Max that it isn't that me and Jun don't like each other, I mean we get along well, and I will always be grateful to her for helping raise you, it's just well. She is your father's sister and she views our divorce differently than we do." Max opened the car door, but turns around to face his mom.

"Are you coming in?" Judy shook her head before kissing Max on the forehead. "No I don't think so. I have cut into enough of Jun's time with you. I know how much she loves having you," Judy smiles. "almost as much as I do." Max gave his mother a quick hug before getting out of the car and watching her drive away.

Max walked in from the back seeing Tyson sprawled out on the floor he laughed. He nudged the navy haired boy with his foot. "Hey Tyson time to eat." Tyson sat up strait. "Food where!" Max laughed and pointed to the door.

"Inside where else would it be?" Tyson stood up not waiting for the blond and ran inside, practically drooling.

Max followed suit with a laugh, as he walked into the living room his Aunt came into the room a huge smile on her face, her lavender eyes shining in the glow of the sun.

"Maxie!" She gave him a huge hug which he returned gladly. "Hey Aunt Jun sorry I forgot to let you know I was leaving." She let him go and stepped back. "That's okay; your friend Ray told me where you went." Max nodded. "Sounds like Ray, he always has to have everything in order."

Jun laughed, making Max smile, everything about his aunt made him smile. "I noticed. He even organized my kitchen last night. I guess I haven't done it since there is never anyone here for me to cook for."

Jun looked around the well light living room, her eyes falling to rest on an old leather book that had been thrown on the floor. "That's odd." She said quietly. Max looked where his aunt's view had stopped.

"What, the book?" Jun nodded at Max. "Your friend Ray was reading it last time I saw him. I guess I just thought it odd that he would leave it on the floor after we were talking about what a neat person he is."

Max nodded understanding where his aunt was coming from; it was odd for Ray to leave anything out of place. "I'm sure he just got in a hurry and forgot." Max said walking over to the book.

When he picked it up he saw the inside cover, it had a message in elegant handwriting on it, handwriting that Max recognized. "Hey this is Grandma's handwriting right?" Jun nodded and smiled.

"Yes it is, that is a book she gave me and your father when we were very little." Max flipped the book to a random page.

"_The spirits lived in harmony one never more powerful than the others, it was this balance that allowed us to live in peace for so many years."_

"Aunt Jun, what is this?" She walked over to him and grabbed the book gently from him, hugging it close to her. "It is a history book of sorts, it records the events of the sacred spirits and there people."

Max watched her put the book back on the shelf. "You mean spirits like Draciel?" Jun nodded before turning to face her nephew. "Just like Draciel in fact he is one of them. Draciel; spirit of the west, element of water, Dranzer; spirit of the North ironically enough element of fire, Dragoon; spirit of the south, element of wind, and Driger; spirit of the east, element of earth, the four sacred spirits."

Max looked at the book sitting at the top of the shelf. "You said and their people, does that mean all four spirits have people."

Jun smiled. "Do you not remember all this? I taught you all this stuff when you were little but to answer your question yes they do all have followers. Draciel's people live in the Tribe of the great turtle. Dranzer's live in the Phoenix tribe. Driger's live in the White Tiger Village and Dragoon's live in the Village of the Blue Dragon. All four tribes or villages still exist today as a matter of fact."

Jun began walking out of the living room and into the kitchen and Max followed. "I knew the White Tiger Village still existed today but I didn't relies all of them did." As Max walked into the kitchen with his aunt he spotted a well prepared lunch spread out on the table with Tyson drooling as he looked at the feast.

"Yeeeesssss!" Tyson said with a laugh. "Wait a moment Tyson-Kun. Ray-Kun and Kai-Kun are not here yet." Max looked around with surprise. "Huh, that is weird I mean not that Kai is missing, but that Ray is."

Kenny walked in adjusting his glasses to their normal spot atop his head. "Hey everyone, has anyone seen Kai?" Tyson looked up from the food. "Hu, chief why are you looking for that sourpuss?"

Kenny held up a new sharp looking blue blade that everyone assumed was the new Dranzer body. "I just finished Dranzer and really wanted to see how it worked." Max laughed lightly as Tyson gave into his hunger and dove into the food. "Maybe you should have told Kai that, he might have stuck around."

"But I did!" Kenny said clearly exasperated. "Well sort of, I told Ray since I knew Ray would be the only person that would know without a doubt where Kai was, anyways he said he would handle it and Ray wouldn't have just forgotten."

Max stopped laughing, his mind wondering back to the one of a kind book thrown carelessly on the floor. "You don't think that something happened do you?"Max asked getting truly worried for his two elder teammates.

Tyson looked up between bites. "I'm sure they're fine, they are probably just off training somewhere."

Kenny who was not in any way convinced of that chewed on his lower lip before turning to Jun. "Ms. Jun have you seen either of them this morning?"

Jun placed a hand to her head, massaging out an on-coming headache. "I saw Ray-kun when he came down this morning." "After I had talked to him?" Kenny interjected, Jun nodded slowly. "I haven't seen Kai-Kun all day however and after Ray was reading, he just disappeared."

Max nodded slowly. "Guys something happened to those two it's the only explanation for this. Kai yeah sure, this is totally like him to disappear without a word but Ray he wouldn't ever make us worry about him." Tyson and Kenny agreed that Ray would never just vanish without a word.

"So if something happened to them, where do we start looking?" Tyson asked, Max looked around the kitchen before running back into the living room. The others following suit. "Anywhere we can see from here." All four pairs of eyes came to rest on a single location, the woods that lead up to a hill top. If they had gone anywhere it was there.

**Kai's POV  
*********

As Boris led me down the winding corridors, I tried to make a plan. As the décor began to change I knew we were getting close to my Grandfathers office. I needed a plan and fast.

"I have to go to the bathroom." I said suddenly, what the heck was that! I cursed at myself.

"What?" Boris said confused. "I have to go the bathroom." I repeated, it was all I could think of.

"To bad." I heard Boris mumble. Okay it was a stupid plan but there was no way I was going to be shut down that easily. "Fine then I'll just stop in the middle of a conversation with my Grandfather and say sorry, but Boris wouldn't let me go bathroom before I came so I have to go now."

Boris seemed to growl at this, well to bad he would get over it. "Fine, I'll take you to the bathroom."

We turned away from the direction I assumed was leading me to my Grandfather.

As we came around the corner I saw a guard table, minus the guard, on the opposite wall, table and chairs. Okay perfect, now all I need is . . .

As I saw Boris pull the bathroom door open I almost allowed myself to smirk, almost. They were making this way to easy. "Alright go."

I glared at him. "Really, could anyone be that dense. Have you forgotten that my hands are bound behind my BACK! And don't even think about "helping" me you are not following me into the bathroom." Boris glared back at me and I felt proud of my work. "Fine. . ." he began taking a step forward, wrong move.

I had the element of surprise as I lunged forward, shoving him with all my strength into the bathroom. The door flew shut and I grabbed the chair from the guard station and planted it against the door, making it impossible to open. "Good luck getting out of that." I sneered with satisfaction.

My job was far from over however, I began to run down the halls at full speed. I needed to find stairs something to indicate a change from cells to "rooms". I rounded the corner to see a set of stone stairs leading upward, yes, Kagen here I come.

Then I heard it, a blood chilling scream, cascading down the walls of the corridors. It was followed by another and soon another, someone was getting the shit beat out of them and I had to know who.

I inched my way along the wall being careful not to be seen, as the screams of pure agony brought back years of pain.

FLASHBACK  
**********

Kai sits on his bed shaking as snow came in through the open window, he would have closed it but moving was far too painful. He pulls the covers closer as he hears the enraged bellows of his grandfather entering the home. Kai could just make out the words. _"I don't care what it takes!" _ A few moments went by in silence as Kai assumed the person his Grandfather was shouting at was responding. _"Just make sure it ends today. I can't have any interruptions with my plans- Yes we are moving forward with the plans today" _Another silence._ "Just get it ready and kill anyone who gets in your way-" _ Kai heard his grandfather laugh evilly. _"Yes especially him. Goodbye and don't fail me my son."_ Kai sucks in a breath as he realizes it's his own father on the other end of that stupid phone.

"Kai! Kagen! Come down stairs at once!" Kai stands up but falls forward his leg bent at an odd angel, his grandfather had broken it last week when Kai had failed to demolish his opponents' blade in practice.

The injured boy crawled over to the door being careful to keep any weight off his broken leg. A long cut down the center of his back throbbing as he thought of why his grandfather could possibly be calling on him and his brother.

After a few moments Kai is able to pull himself up with the doorknob, and open the door. As the door swings open however Kai stubbles forward only to be caught by a young set of arms that lower him gently to the floor being careful of his leg and back. "Kai, are you alright? If you can't make it down the stairs I can explain it to Grandfather." Kai looks up at his younger brother, Kagen's face full of worry for the elder boy. "I'll be fine, just give me a hand."

As Kagen and Kai make their way down the stairs, Voltaire stomps over to the stairs meeting them before they could get down the stairs. Seeing Kai leaning heavily on Kagen, Voltaire grabs the younger boy and slings him across the opening. "Kagen!" Kai yells as he falls into the wall, no longer having the support he needed to stay up right.

"You weak useless kusok derʹma. I should have known that you could never be the true phoenix." Voltaire says as he picks Kai up by the neck. Kai struggle desperately but to no avail. Kagen sits up, still dazed by the violence of the hit. "Leave Kai alone." Voltaire turns to look at Kagen, hatred pouring into his eyes. "And you! You are the one making him WEAK!" Kai glares at his grandfather. "Leave Kagen out of this besides I never wanted to be the stupid phoenix anyway!" No sooner had the words left Kai's mouth that he wished he could retake them.

Voltaire throws the helpless boy to the ground creaking his head against the wall. From deep within his coat he produces a whip. As he brings it down on Kai's still stricken back, he laughs with a certain pleasure at hearing Kai's screams of agony.

"Being the chosen one is a great honor one undeserving of a worthless piece of trash like you!" With pleasure he kicks at the young boys ribs with hopes to break them. As rib after rib snapped in the small boy's chest, blood filled up his mouth, cutting off his ability to breathe. "Grandfather Stop! You're killing him!" Kai barely heard his brothers' pleas as he slips away into a cold world of pain.

End Flashback  
***********

I was pulled out of my revelation as I approached the origin of the screams; I was not ready for what I saw.

A bloody mass huddled on the floor as a man stalked in front of him. A machine was hooked up in the back of the room recording the events; the man had a gleam in his eyes as he stared down at his helpless prey. "How does it feel, to not be able to do anything?" The man asked reaching down and picking the form up by blood-matted hair.

The man pulled back the persons neck to revile a long cut leading down their chest, blood pouring out the vicious wound. This person was going to die if nothing was done. Blood pooled around the form coating the once white clothes a deep red, one of the person's arms were bent back at an odd angle no doubt broken from the elbow down, their long raven hair soaked with their own blood.

I felt my gut twisting around as I looked on at the pitiful sight. The man lifted the form to its feet and threw it against the wall, stabbing a knife through their shoulder. As the person screamed out in pain, I saw their eyes open for a brief moment, the glint of gold was all I needed to know.

I heard a person running down the hall, thinking quick I ducked into the dark corner of a side corridor. Just a Boris ran past me into the room where hell had been opened. "Leonid!" The man who had been standing in front of his prey like a hungry predator pulled his gaze away to face Boris. "Boris this better be good can't you see I am busy?"

I saw Boris sneak a glance at the figure that was stabbed to the wall and was surprised to see even he winced a little. "It's Kai. The brat escaped and I believe it was Kagen who helped him do it."

Leonid massaged his temples. "Of course it was Kagen who helped him you idiot! Kagen is only at level 3 not near where he needs to be if we are going to have him interacting with his brother! What could you have been thinking?" Boris gritted his teeth.

"At least I am not killing my charge!" Boris challenged pointing at the once elegant form that was pinned to the wall with a blade through the shoulder.

"I am not killing him. It's one of the perks off foreign affairs, they are much more resilient." Just as the man, that Boris had called Leonid, said this, the form on the wall groaned. His eyes fluttering open, the normally radiant and defiant golden eyes were dulled down to faint amber; a fraction of the defiance that normally filled them still remained.

It took the tiger no time to find me even in my hiding spot in the shadows; his enhanced senses could no doubt pick me out among the shadows, his eyes drawn by my breathing. "You see what I mean, resilient. Ray how are you." My stomach twisted, although when he had first opened his eyes I knew almost for certain that, that was my dear friend Ray, hearing his name spoken to such a pitiful creature made me sick.

To think that in such a short time anyone could have broken the proud tiger to such a state was unbelievable. "Ray, do you not want to speak for our guest Boris? Oh well he must not be in a very talkative mood." Leonid said as he walked over to Ray and pulled the blade from his shoulder, Ray stifled a cry of pain as he fell to the floor, hitting his broken arm.

"Getting back to the problem at hand however, it is obvious as to where Kai has run off to." Boris glared at the man before he gritted his teeth. "And where would that be." Leonid shook his head stepping on the bloody form of my friend. "To his brother where else, I am sure they are planning to escape together. I suppose I could help you, it would be bad if we were to loss something so valuable to Voltaire."

Ray locked eyes with me again and I could read the unspoken message. He was begging me to go, to get out while I could, but there was no way I could do that. That's when I understood my brothers warning. _"I'll live I can promise that. your friend . . . well I can't say the same for him."_

Now as I looked at the sad sight before me I understood. Kagen had survived years here; Ray on the other hand might not survive another night even if I could get him out. Just as I began to think of a plan Leonid began to walk out, he pulled Boris along with him not even bothering to lock the cell no doubt seeing no need to with Ray in such a state.

I ran in I saw the niko-jin had once again allowed his eyes to shut. As I slide to his side I was careful not to move him for fear of injuring him further. Just I made it to his side, I saw his golden eyes flutter open.

"Kai," He croaked blood spilling from his mouth as he spoke. "Shut up!" I said curtly, he didn't need to be talking what the hell could he be thinking. I felt something grasp my scarf and was surprised that he still had so much strength. "Kai," He began again, realizing he wasn't going to give up I remained silent as he spoke. "Get out now!" He said forcefully. I shook my head. "Not without you. I will not leave you like this."

Blood pooled around Ray's mouth as he breathed in, the sound was pitiful as he tried to get air into his blood soaked lungs. "Kai, even if I could move, we both couldn't escape." I whipped the blood from his mouth to keep it from going back into his lungs the next time he tried to breath. "If I get out it is going to be with you."

That was a big if however, I had no plan on getting out myself and Ray was in no shape to run without a plan. If I was going to save Ray I would need someone who knew this place inside and out. The only person however that I could think of that knew this place and would be willing to help me escape no matter the consequence was the one person I wanted to keep out of this, Kagen.

*********

A/N

Please Ray and Kai fans don't kill me, I had to do it

I tried really hard to keep this chapter interesting so I hope I succeeded

**Chaseha-Wing: **Yes you are right Ray does live in the isolated and protected village and your right I will explain but I think I am going to let you wonder for a while. Tehe, :P

**Suzanne. **Cute??? Ah okays I guess . . . yeah I guess it was cute. : ) So here is your update.

Hope you all liked it, please, please R/R I want to know what you all think of the story direction.

If you don't like it I might just add some twist, HAHAHA ummmm, right anyways

Thanks for reading Gatewaysdiary


	5. Parent issues

DISCLAMER: I don't own Beyblade short and simple.

Hello! For once I don't have twelve things to tell you before you start reading, I only have one. I am writing Dreams (Flashback dreams) in first person. I don't know why I am doing that but I am so for review.

Normal story: Kai's POV, Ray's POV and third person if it doesn't involve Ray or Kai.  
Dreams/Flashback dreams: First person of whoever is dreaming.  
Flashbacks: Third person

Anyways hope you . . .

ENJOY  
*****

**Kai's POV**

I whipped as much blood from Ray's face as I could. There was so much blood, how much blood could a person loss before they died?

I didn't have time to think of things like that however I needed a plan. "Ray." I said keeping my voice low, he turned to face me his golden eyes looking lost. "I need to go do something but I'll be right back."

"Kai, no." Even though he was in such a state he was still worrying about others over himself. "Ray stop being a pain and come on." I stood up, grabbing him around the waist and throwing him onto my back like he was a little kid. He had no strength and all his weight fell on me, but that was fine, I could handle it. I had some trouble staying up right without slipping on the soaked floors but it was a minor concern at this point.

"We need to hide you somewhere so when that psycho comes back he won't be able to hurt you anymore than he already has." I looked back at Ray to see he had finally lost consciousness, well at lest he couldn't argue me anymore. I stumbled back into the side corridor in which I had hidden; luckily enough there was a closed cell down towards the back of it. It was an overnight cell which meant it had a bed and a bathroom and since it was so far back, they most likely won't check it.

I kicked in the door not bothering to keep quiet, if someone was close enough to hear that they would have heard us walking. I carried my friend over to the bed that sat in the corner of the small cell. I laid him gently down on the bed. Pulling the covers apart I made wraps to suppress the blood loss. As I wrapped a strip of sheet across his slashed chest, I felt a hand grab my arm tight.

Shocked I looked at my friends face, anger colored his features. His lips where drawn back in a snarl, fangs sharp, eyes slitted, I could feel his nails digging into my arm. "Ray, what is it?" I said keeping my voice blank. But Ray wasn't looking at me; he was looking past me at the door to the cell. I stood blood pounding in my ears as my mind went into fight or flight mode, and since my friend couldn't fly I would have to fight.

"Kai." The voice was steady, chilled and removed, a voice so similar to my own I knew there was only one person it could be long to. As I turned my guess was confirmed. I narrowed my own eyes in pure spite, how the hell had he shown up here. "Dad," I said coldly.

**Ray's POV  
**********

I could feel the blood seeping from my body as I lied there on the cold floor. It hadn't been long since I had woken up in this place, yet here I was again. A long gash across my chest making breathing hard and painful, he had broken my arm when I had tried to fight back and the pain that came from it was unbelievable. I curled in on myself trying to block the blood loss, I could heal inhumanly fast but even my body couldn't take this forever.

Leonid stood over me laughing at my attempts to save myself; it was his favorite part of this sick game. He loved waiting to see how much my body could take, before he would step in and fix what he had messed up in the first place.

There was a light knock at the door and I turned my head to see who had come in. A young boy with dark blue, almost black hair and crystal blue eyes stood in the door way head hung low. I recognized him instantly and if I hadn't been in so much pain I would have gutted him right there. Leonid strode across the room to the boy.

"Kagen what is it why are you here?" Leonid demanded in a dark tone, served the little creep right. "My Grandfather wishes to speak to you. He says that it is of the upmost importance." I saw Leonid suppress a sigh. "Alright, Kagen do me a favor and make sure no one enters this room, understand." Kagen nodded without meeting Leonid's eyes.

As Leonid walked out of sight Kagen ran over to me, he was close enough for me to kill, if moving didn't cause me so much pain I would have. "Ray? You're Ray right?" What the hell! How could he not know who I was!? He was the one they freaking sent to get me. The only thing I could manage however was a low growl, man I wish I could do more.

"Damn I thought so. Shit I was hoping to get here before this happened, look Ray you need to know something. I understand if you don't trust me, I wouldn't trust me either after what I did but I need to tell you anyway." Kagen took a deep breath without looking me in the eyes he began to speak.

"My name is Kagen if you haven't got that. Kai is my older brother," I choked, what did he say. My choke turned into a cough and soon blood was coming up. "Ray, are you alright?" Kagen asked panicked. "What, the, hell, did, you, just say" I said between coughs. Kagen took a deep breath.

"Kai and I are brothers, and I am not your enemy; I brought you here under their control." I looked up at him and noticed his eyes where no longer the same cold dark blue they had been, but instead a clear open crystal blue, that showed the fear and guilt that their owner felt. I nodded biting down hard, I still didn't trust him and if I got the chance I would make him pay for bringing me back here, but for now I had to believe him. The boy's eyes lighted up as I nodded.

"Thank God you understand I was so worried that I wouldn't be able to make you understand. Listen the reason I came is that I needed to tell you I am going to help Kai escape and then I am going to help get both of you out of here. The only thing you need to do is fight back until I can get everything ready for the escape."

I knew he could see the doubt in my eyes, but what he didn't know is that I wasn't doubting his word, I was doubting that I could do what he needed me to do. "I know that it's hard for you to believe me but-"

I cut him off. "Don't worry I'll do what I have to. But if you are lying you better not have burned your bridge with your brother." The younger boy tilted his head in confusion at my words.

"Because if Kai won't come to help you, you are so dead." I saw him gulp and couldn't help being a little proud of the fact that even though I looked like I was about to pass out I could still instill fear in someone when I wanted to. Kagen stood up and walked over to the door as we heard footsteps falling down the hall.

What I didn't expect however was who entered. An elderly man, still very strong, with long dark hair threw back the cell door. "KAGEN!" I saw the boy flinch away under the wrath of the man, than I recognized him, Voltaire. "I have been calling for your worthless butt for 10 minutes." Kagen stood tall, understanding that cowering would only anger the cruel man farther. "I apologize Grandfather, I came down here to tell Leonid that you needed him and he asked me to keep an eye on his charge."

For the first time Voltaire looked down at me, his eyes burned with fire whether we liked it or not he was still the chosen one, the one who possessed the phoenix. I looked away not being able to bare the sight of him any longer. "It doesn't look to me like our poor little tiger is going anywhere." My hands balled into fist, my claws cutting into my palm.

"Bit me." I mumbled as pain shot up my good arm. I looked over to see he had somehow managed to get beside me without me noticing, he was standing on my arm, pressing down so hard that it was no surprise to me when I heard a loud crack. It took all my power to keep from screaming in pain, but I would not give him the satisfaction. "Biting seems to be your thing. Killing is more my style." I glared up at the man, my amber eyes slitted as I glared up at the man who had made my friends life hell.

As he foot lifted off my now broken arm, I saw a gleam of pleasure in his eyes just as Leonid came back in. "Sir," Leonid started formally. "I am sorry I didn't catch you earlier." Voltaire shook his head. "Forget it," Leonid nodded as Voltaire walked past him. "Of course sir." Voltaire grabbed the boy by his arm twisting it as he walked out, freezing at the door he turned back to Leonid. "There is one thing, you are being far too nice to that creature, he needs to be taught manners if he is going to be any use to me. So see it done." Leonid nodded with a smile. "Of course sir."

The next two hours where pure hell, plain and simple, the only thing that I can remember clearly from those few hours is pain and lots of it.

At some point I heard Leonid whisper in my ear. "How does it feel, to not be able to do anything?" Then I felt my head being yanked back by my hair, my whole body screaming in pain, the blood as it ran down my chest from the open wound.

I was lifted to my feet and I knew this could only mean more pain, I felt a knife being dug into my shoulder and as he let go I remained upright as the blade held me to the wall. I screamed out in pain allowing my eyes to open for a second before returning to my world of darkness.

Some part of me heard a man run into the room and the shouting that came from the two men. As I became more aware of them in my state of darkness I realized they were talking about me. I allowed my eyes to open and had to hold my breath to keep from gasping at what I saw.

I heard Leonid bragging about my resilience but I couldn't bring my eyes away from the shadows and the form hidden in them. I barely heard the statement before I felt the blade being ripped from my arm. I feel to the floor and of course I had to land on my broken arm, it took all my will power not to yell out in pain. As they continued to talk Leonid found it irresistible to prove his dominance over me by stepping on me while still in his conversation with the other man.

I searched for Kai in the shadows again; as I locked eyes with him I prayed silently that he could understand what I was telling him. He had to run, I was dead no matter what and there was no point in us both dying. The blood loss was getting to my head but I had to be sure, sure that Kai understood what I was telling him. After a few more moments however I was unable to keep my eyes open any longer.

It wasn't until I heard the sound of footsteps that I once again forced my eyes to open, to my relief it was the crimson eyes of my friend that stared back at me. "Kai," I started feeling the blood flow from my lips. "Shut Up!" He said quickly cutting me off. I grabbed his scarf, he had to hear this. "Kai," I said again, when he remained silent I continued. "Get out now!" I put as much force as I could in those three words as I possible could and hoped that my captain would take my advice for once. When he shook his head my hopes were dashed. "Not without you. I will not leave you like this."

I realized that I hadn't breathed in quite some time and when I took a breath in I remembered why, as more blood then air entered my lungs I chocked to breath. "Kai," I started weakly. "Even if I could move, we both couldn't escape." I felt him whip the blood from my mouth and wished he would stop caring and be cold like he normally was. "If I get out it is going to be with you."

"Ray, I need to do something but I'll be right back." I felt my strength slowly slipping away from me. "Kai, no." I said weakly, he stood up clearly ticked off at me. "Ray stop being a pain and come on." As he pulled me to my feet the last of my strength slipped away. If we were going to get out it was all on Kai.

**Kai's POV  
*********

As I gazed at the man before me it was hard to believe that I could have ever cared for him. "Kai please listen to me before jumping to any conclusions." I felt my hands ball into fist at my side. "Save it for someone who cares."

He took a step forward, his crimson eyes almost covered by his dark blue hair, I could feel the anger that I had pent up for years slowly making it's was to the surface of my heart. "Kai please I need you to listen, I am not here to hurt you. I am here to help you." "What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled finally having enough. "Kai wait I brought him here." I looked beside where my father stood and there was my brother. "Kagen, why would you bring him here? After everything he did, or should I say didn't do how can you trust him."

Kagen looked up at our father and I saw the pure hate that I felt clear in his blue eyes, with a laugh my brother turned to me. "I don't, but there was no other option. Your friend, there is no way he can make it out and dad is the only one who could get us past the guards."

The last thing I ever wanted was to have to except help from him again, but Kagen was right we didn't have many choices. "Why are you helping us?" I asked not seeing why he would have all of a sudden developed a heart. "Because Kai believe it or not I love you and your brother."

I couldn't help it the second he said the word love I laughed. "Love, dad let's face facts here, you've never loved anything a day in your life including mother." I could see the hurt in his eyes and the truth was I was glad to see him hurt. "Kai that is not true, I loved your mother with all my heart." I saw Kagen slowly inch himself away from our so called father to stand beside me, just like it had always been.

"Yeah sure you loved her, that's why you let her die right?!" Kagen grabbed my arm and I looked over at him. "Kagen, let me go, he deserves to hear this!" Kagen shook his head at me. "Your right dad deserves to hear everything that you and I have to say to him, but right now there are more important things."

He motioned back to the bed behind me. When I looked behind me I saw that Ray had once again fallen unconscious and the sheets that I had used to bandage up his wounds were beginning to turn a light shade of red.

The truth was there was about a million other things that I wanted to say to my father before we even got started thinking of a plan but Kagen was right it would have to wait. "Alright dad so what's the plan." I saw my dad's crimson eyes light up as I said this. "I'll explain it to you, but first you have to agree to do something for me."

I couldn't help rolling my eyes, same old dad he never did anything without something being in it for him. "Of course you never change do you?" He sighed heavily as he stepped into the cell and closed the door. "The deal is that if I help you escape, you have to give me a chance to explain myself and neither of you," He said shooting a glance in my direction before turning his gaze on Kagen. "can jump to conclusions before I have finished my tale."

I allowed myself to glance at Kagen, his expression the same as mine, yeah right. "You're kidding me right? You actually believe we are going to give you a chance to make things right after you are the one who screwed them up."

I saw my dad glance behind me at the bed in the corner no doubt calculating his chances of succeeding in this negotiation. "I didn't mean to hurt you Kai." I felt my hands twitch at his words. "Then why did you abandon us! Or is it only Kai you care about."

I looked over at my little brother and then at my father. I could tell Kagen's words had cut our father deeper than mine ever could. "You left us with Grandfather even though you knew what he did, what he was planning on doing. So don't even try to bargain with us." For the first time since he entered the room, our dad looked truly at a loss. "Kagen you can't really believe for one second that I don't care about you."

I saw a look of pure furry cross my brother's normally peaceful face. "To hell I can. I saw you, you moron! I saw you in the room while they turned me into this thing and you didn't do anything!" I turned on my dad faster than anyone could have guessed I could move. Running into his gut I knocked the wind out of him and he fell to the ground.

"You were there! You let them do this to Kagen!" I felt something grab my waist, looking back I saw Kagen, a look of fear on his face. "Kai, I didn't mean to bring that up." I could see the panic as he realized what he had said. "There is a time and place for us to work out family issues and now is neither. So please let's just forget I said that, we need to focus on getting out of here. Because right now all three of us," Kagen said looking back at Ray. "are in a lot of trouble if we get caught."

I saw my dad stand up out of the corner of my eye. "Alright dad," I sneered. "I'll give you your chance to explain and when we get out you will start with your excuse for letting those psychos destroy my little brother and your son's life, understand." My dad pushed past the two of us when I saw his face pale.

"What now?" I asked; feed up with him and everything about him. "This boy, what is his name?" My dad asked still pale. "Ray." I said shortly. "Why does his name matter we need to get him out of here." I heard Kagen say as he stepped up beside our father. "Dad, are you alright?" Our father shook his head before finally beginning some of his color. "Um, yes I'm fine I just thought he was someone else."

Rolling my eyes I looked down at my friend, he was in such bad shape that I didn't know if getting him out would do anything, but even if it didn't no one deserved to be left here, ever.

**Ray's POV  
**********

The sun had finally risen to its peak above the mountains, as I looked around at my village it was hard to believe a war could be going on here. It all seemed so normal, kids were playing and doing chores, and parents were talking and working.

I run down the winding path that leads up to the mountain side where my home was. My home was out of sight even from the village. As I run up the path I saw the door to my families hut was wide open, not unusual for this time of summer. It always got really hot during the summer months.

As I got closer I could see a beautiful woman sitting on the porch, head leaned back against the hut, eyes closed as she enjoyed the summer weather. "Mommy!" I call as I rush forward to my mother. Her amber eyes flicker open at the call of her only child. "Tian Xin, I thought you were with your friends.

I shake my head sadly. "Yeah, I was but Lee started feeling really sick and so his mom sent us home. She said she was really sorry but she couldn't make it over today."

My mother stands grabbing my hand gently, "Well if Lee is sick of course she should stay with him. Now come inside your father is returning today and you need to get cleaned off. You look like you just went and rolled around in the dirt."

I smile at my mother before running inside to clean off. As I began to wash off in the kitchen I heard my mother's voice. Assuming it was my father returned early, I eagerly run into the living room to look out the front door. I was surprised to find my mother was not talking to my father but someone else.

The person she was talking to was a strong looking man, with auburn hair and deep red eyes. I don't know why but I didn't like the man at all. Something in his eyes told me that he was not to be trusted and when I looked at mother I could tell she felt the same way.

"I am sorry Miss I in no way meant to disturb you. I am here to speak to your husband." I saw mother shift uncomfortably. "I'm sorry but he isn't here, he should be back soon though. If you come back la-" The man cut her off before she could continue. "Would it be alright if I just stayed here? I'm sorry it's just such a long way from here to the town and you don't know exactly when he is coming back correct?"

I didn't like this man at all and I could see mother didn't like him either. "I suppose," The man pushes past my mother and towards the house. Catching sight of my mother's glance I run back into the kitchen just as the man came in. "So this is your lovely home, hu?" The man asks glancing around the small hut. "It's cute."

My mother comes back inside glancing back at the kitchen where she knew I was hiding. "So where is your lovely son at?" The man asks glancing at the woman as she walks over to a table with tea cups on them. How did he know about me?

"He is playing with his friends; I suppose Shun told you about our son?" The man stands up and walks behind her. "Mei please don't speak to me as if I am stupid. I know the boy is in the kitchen now bring him out here."

My mom glares back at the man behind her. "Who the hell are you?" Mother said her eyes slitting dangerously. The man grabs her arm tight, and spins her around to face him. I stood slightly, no one messes with my mom. "I said bring him out here now." The man hisses at her. Mother spits at his face, and stomps on his foot. As he let's go of her she runs toward the kitchen. "Ray run!" She calls, I turn to run but just as I turn I find another man had came in through the back and he grabs me. "Mother!" I call as the man drags me into the living room freezing Mother in her tracks.

"What do you want with us?" Mother said glaring back at the man. "You are insurance to make sure that nothing goes wrong." I was brought over to the man who had originally came in. "Here you go sir." The man holding me says as he passes me to the first man. "Insurance for what?" I heard my mother call. The man bends down behind me, I felt his hand wrap around my jaw forcing my view upwards to my mother. "Just insurance to make sure that Shun does what we need him to."

I saw my mother take a step forward but as soon as she did an insane pain erupted in my side as I felt cold metal penetrate my flesh. "uh, uh Mei you take another step and your precious little boy is going to have a very painful hole put through his back." The man said twisting the blade in the wound he had opened up on my side. I cry out again as shire pain floods up my body. My mother drops to her knees. "Stop please leave him alone. He is just a child; he has nothing to do with this."

The man shakes his head as more men come in from the front door. "Your son has everything to do with this Mei." Then men who had just entered look at their boss. "Sir what do you want us to do?" The man looks at my mother on the floor in front of him. "Do whatever you want with her. Just make sure not to kill her." The three men look down at the gorgeous female tiger sitting on the floor in front of him. "You said anything?" One of them asks with pleasure.

The man looks from my mother to me. I had fallen to my knees and was crying in pain. "Yes anything." The man behind me stands up. I felt his arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me over his shoulder. "Wait no, bring my son back." I squirm and struggles the man was far too strong. "Mei I am doing this poor boy a favor as I am sure you have realized what my comrades are implying by the word anything."

My mother shakes as fear overwhelms her, never had I seen my mother like that. The man places me down as we get outside and pulls the door closed behind him. As my mothers screams cut into the air I try desperately to push out of the man's iron grasp. "Let me go! Mother!" The man pushes me to the ground, shaking his head. "It seems like such a waste, you are your mother could be such useful specimen."

I couldn't help myself from shaking under the weight of the man. "Mom," I whisper as the screaming disappears. One of the men opens the door, and sticks his head out. "Sir, we are, um done." The man nods as he pulls me back into the hut. My eyes water up as I see my mother lying in the corner, blood coving her raven colored hair, a blanket thrown over her shaking form as tears flowed from her eyes. "Ray," She whispers as she sees me.

I run over to my mother stumbling as blood dripped from my side, "Mommy are you okay?" My mother hugs me close, knowing the truth that I couldn't see. We were both going to die. Mother closes her eyes holding on to me for dear life. The man answers his phone shaking his head a few times, before motioning to the other men. All of them walk out the door to my delight. "Mommy they are leaving." I whisper to my mother, who shakes her head. "Ray, don't speak please." As she opens her eyes to look at me tears flow down her cheeks. "Ray I love you, I am so sorry that I couldn't protect you."

I was about to question my mother, when a flame burst through their roof. Soon the home was engulfed in flames. As I gazed at the flames the image of a Phoenix rose from the fire, I look to my mother in confusion but she hadn't seen it. The phoenix raises flying around the room, as the flames dance across the walls. Mother covers me, refusing to let the flames take me. "Ray," She said as a flame leapt on her back, with a scream she let me go. "Mother!" I call as the fire rose around us, the house falling in. I crawl away from my mother as she screams in pain, the flames engulfing her.

As her amber eyes become surrounded by orange flames, the fire begins to close in on me. I was stuck in the middle of the room, flames closing in around me, lapping at my arms. Just when I thought I was going to suffer the same agonizing death as my mother, the front door flies open, the air pushing back the flames.

I saw the Phoenix once again rise towards the ceiling as if the air had hurt it. A figure rushes into the house, catching sight of me in the center of the room, the person ignores the flames all around him and rushes to my side, but it was too late for my mother.

The flames had begun to wrap me up in their deadly embrace when the person made it to me. Picking me up and rushing out, the Phoenix rose again collapsing the roof of the small hut. I look back weakly. As the roof fell in on the small hut; I realized once and for all that my mother was gone forever.

*********

I was pulled from my dreams as I heard a sound break into the darkness of my dreams. Somehow coming up with some untapped energy I forced my eyes to open. I saw Kai standing beside me, pulling some sheets apart and then I saw something, or rather someone else. Anger flooded through me and as Kai began to wrap my chest I grabbed his arm.

I knew my claws were digging into him but I couldn't bring myself to let go. My eyes slitted dangerously, as I glared at the man in the door way, my fangs showing as I snarled at the man. Kai looked down at me alerted by my sudden movement. "Ray, what is it?" I heard my captain as keeping his voice steady.

It was when he said this that he noticed that I wasn't looking at him, I was looking past him. Kai stood, keeping his back to the man. "Kai," The man said coolie. As I saw Kai turn I focused back in on the man and Kai. They looked so similar, it couldn't be. "Dad," I heard Kai say with hate.

*****  
A/N

Phew I am glad to have this part over with I really didn't want to write Ray's mother's death,

But it had to be done I suppose.

I really hope you all didn't get to confused with this chapter with the weird back and forth timeline,

I know it gets old reading the same scenes over and over

But it was really important that I give you those scenes from both Ray and Kai's POV because

Ray is out of it for most of the time and his dreams are really important, hint, hint.

**Suzanne: **Thanks for your support on this story, the whole point in Kai's get away (I think that is what you are talking about) was to give a break in the serious tone of the story. You'll be happy to hear I already have some twist in the making and I hope you like this.

**Chaseha-Wing: **Poor Rei is right. The more you learn about Rei's past the more you will see how he can do things that he shouldn't be able to do.

Anyways I really hope you enjoy this

Thanks again for reading

GatewaysDiary


	6. Unconscious Betrayals

**To Chaseha-Wing and Suzanne: **Yay!!!! Thank you two soooo much for reviewing this. It makes me happy when I see people are actually reading my stories. AND because you two are so very awesome I am giving you both a virtual cookie. O_O Okay so you can't eat it or see it but I gave it to you! Hope you both like it,

Also **Chaseha-Wing** you might find it funny to find out that you caught a mistake I didn't know I had made. I had meant to only have one of Ray's arms broken but when you pointed out I did both well, I just sort of ran with it.

Anyways if you are reading this and are not one of my two fav two people I just mentioned thanks for reading, but no cookie for you.

DISCLAMER: I do not nor ever will own the awesomeness of Beyblade

Hope you enjoy  
*************

Kai stood, keeping his back to the man. "Kai," The man said coolie. As I saw Kai turn I focused back in on the man and Kai. They looked so similar, it couldn't be. "Dad," I heard Kai say with hate.

No way, this had to be a really, really bad dream. There was no way Kai could be related to this man much less be his son!

Then I began to think about it, maybe it was possible. It actually all fit, Kai and his brother where the right age, but still I would have recognized Kai or he would have recognized me, right? After all it's not like we just meet once, but after all it had been so long, it was possible.

All this was too much, my head was already spinning and this was just making it worse. I couldn't keep all the facts strait, there was just too much to consider. If Kai was this man's son that would mean we had meet before. The more I thought about it the more I believed it. Kai looked just like the boy, he and his brother were the perfect age. How had we never realized it before?

Just as I began to believe what I at first had found impossible I once again slipped away into my own world.

******

I stare out the window blankly as the plane lands in the small airport right outside Moscow. I twirl around the straw in my drink before turning to my dad who was sitting next to me. "I don't see why we are doing this." I know I sound bitter but I can't help it. We were flying all the way to Russia to try and make peace with the people who were attacking us.

"Because my friend is busy and can't make it to China like he normally can. Besides it will be good for you to get out." I sigh, I know he's right but still it bites. We grab our luggage from the luggage place and head out to the main area. "How are we supposed to get there?"

I hadn't got the words out of my mouth when a stiff looking man walked over to us. "Master Kon I presume." The man says bowing to my father. "Master Hiwatari sent me to see you to the house." I see my father nod. "Thank you very much."

As the stiff man disappears I look over at my dad. "Who was that?" My dad laughs at me and lifts me onto his shoulders. "That was someone who works for my friend and that is how we are going to get there." I look down at my dad confused. "He's going to carry us?"

My dad laughs at me again, but before he could answer me a long black car that went on as far as I could see drove up. The stiff man from earlier steps out and opens the backdoor. "Your car sir."

As we got into the car, I couldn't help my eyes from doubling in size. The inside of the "car" was as big as our house. We drove for a while; the country was really pretty in the fall, the trees turning pretty colors as we drove through the country side. When the car finally came to a stop we were in the middle of nowhere. "Dad," I say pulling on his arm. "Are you sure we are at the right place."

Before he can answer though, I see it. A large white house up the hill a ways, its large columns casting shadows down the hill. "Whoa." Was all I could say as we walked up the hill. When we reached the top we were greeted by a man about the same height as my dad, with crimson eyes and dark blue almost black hair. "Shun! My friend it has been far too long since we have seen one another."

My father nods his gold eyes searching the hall beyond the door his friend had just come through. "I agree Alexei, but you know I have to ask, especially now. Your father is he. . ." Alexei shakes his head. "I took care of my father when I heard you were bringing your son. Now come on lets go inside."

As we enter I realize the house was even bigger then I had originally thought. "I am going to get lost in here." I whisper under my breath, my father having hearing like mine laughs. Alexei not having heard the joke turns to my father. "Sorry," My dad said. "Small joke, nothing to worry about." Alexei nods and leads us out through the backdoor into a large backyard. A playground that looked like it belonged at a park filled half the yard while a Beydish sat in the other half

Two kids were running around the playground, when they caught sight of Alexei they ran over, the younger one throwing his arms around Alexei. "Dad your back!" Alexei returns the embrace. "I wasn't gone that long." He looks up at the older boy who stood, with a slight smile on his face. "We know," The older boy notices me and I couldn't help but grab onto my dad a little tighter. Alexei seeing his son had spotted me stands up. "Kai, Kagen this is my friend Shun and his son Ray. Shun and I have a lot of work to do so why don't you boys go play."

The youngest nods and runs off without a second thought. The older boy looks at me for a second. "Are you coming?" I look back at my father who nods at me urging me to go. I run off with the older boy. "So which one are you?"I ask as we climb up the rope latter. "I'm Kai and that one is Kagen." He says motioning at the boy who was standing on top of a slide like he was the king. I climb up the latter quickly and couldn't help showing off a little. Something told me these two had never seen a niko-jin in action before. As I jump onto the top of one of the metal supports I hear two gasp. Yep I am that cool.

We played for a long time and it was so much fun, more fun than I had had in forever. I jump down from the slide as Kagen lunges forward to try and tag me. Laughing as I spun away, Kagen turns to chase Kai. I froze for a second as I hear my father's voice. "Izabella it's nice to see you again." I turn, my eyes catching a glimpse of long brown hair. "Mom," I hear Kagen say with delight. He rushes forward to hug his mother, Kai following him.

They reach her and she smiles. Her smile was soft and kind, her blue eyes sparkling as she looks at her two boys. I feel my hands clinch into fist. Her eyes flicker gold as memories flow into my mind. "Ray!" Someone calls, I wasn't paying attain to them though as memories of my lost mother flooded my mind. "RAY!" Someone yells again finally bringing me back to this world. I see my father's worried eyes looking into mine.

He looks down at my hands and I follow his gaze. Blood glistening on my hands from where I had dug my claws into my palms. "Ray," My dad whispers, Izabella comes and stands beside my father. "Is he alright?" She asks bending down. I see my dad shake his head but I refused to look him in the eyes. "He will be eventually, Izabella would you mind helping to clean off these cuts." Izabella smiles placing a hand on my father's shoulder. "Shun don't worry about him alright. I'll take care of him; I am use to taking care of little boys after all." My dad smiles at her. "Thank you Izabella."

Izabella leads me inside taking me down a long hallway. I couldn't bring myself to look up at her.

As we round the corner, she stops. Bending down she forces me to look her in the eyes. "Ray, are you alright?" I shake my head instantly, not wanting to look at her any longer then I had to. She pulls me into the bathroom sitting me down on the sink.

She pours peroxide over my hands and grabs some band-aids from the counter. She places one over a cut and I wince a little. "I'm sorry," She binds down and kisses the spot, looking up at me with a smile. "Is that better?" Tears swell up behind my eyes as I throw my arms around her and sob into her neck. She smelled like summer, just like my mother always had.

"There, there sweet thing." She said smoothing my hair, she didn't know me and I didn't know her but at that moment I was so glad that she was there. "I know how bad everything must seem right now." I pull back looking her in the eyes for the first time, light blue, kind, loving they where the kind of eyes that you had to trust. "But you have to believe things can get better. " She picks me up off the counter. "Now, now you know that Mei wouldn't want to see you like this. She would want you to be having fun and enjoying life like a kid is supposed to."

I was about to ask how she knew this when, I hear her suck in a sharp breath. "Voltaire." Turning to see what she was looking at, I see a man with cruel red eyes, not like Kai or his father but just pure evil.

"Izabella what are you doing with that thing."

**Kai's POV  
**********

Okay so recap. I was stuck in hell on earth, my demon of a father suddenly wants to reconnect, my friend was bleeding out and the only chance I had to save him was to make a deal with the devil and accept my father's help. Well isn't life just great.

"Alright," I said blankly. "You have had enough time, what's the plan?" My father was still working on Ray; did I mention he was a doctor? Oh well I'm mentioning it now. I knew he had to get him stable so we could run, but if we stayed in one place much longer it wouldn't matter. "This is just so . . . strange."

Kagen was sitting on the sink swinging his legs; he was trying to be patient me on the other hand not so much. "I don't really care if it's weird. We have to go NOW." My dad sighed clearly trying his best not to lose his patients with me, like I really cared. "Kai you don't understand. Your friend's body isn't responding normally, something is off about it." I rolled my eyes.

"Look we are in a cell in the middle of a fortress. You will have better luck helping Ray out when we are topside, don't you think?" Kagen hopped down from his place on the sink. "Kai is right it could be this place. The air is really thin here so it could be affecting his body's reaction." Our father stood and picked Ray up. When he picked Ray up I remembered how big our dad really was. Ray was taller than me by a little bit and our dad made him look like a little kid.

"I thought that to, but if it was the air affecting him it would be slowing down the process. Your friend's body is healing far too fast." Kagen caught my glance and understood my question. "Do you think they altered him? Like cybernetic enhancements?" Our father walked over to the door being careful to avoid answering the question. He knew something that he wasn't telling us. "Kagen grab your brother, twist his arm behind his back and act as cold as you can." Kagen looked over at me and I held out my arms.

"Sorry Kai." He said as his twisted my arms back so that they were almost touching my head. "Kagen, if they get suspicious, your programmed with an override, I'll be walking behind you and activate it." I glared at our father. "You'll do what?"Kagen asked fear lining his voice, our father sighed heavily. "Kagen you know you can't lie. Your eyes give you away every time. You are programmed to take orders from me, so if I tell you we are taking the prisoners topside under Voltaire's orders, you'll believe that is really what we are doing and if you believe it so will everyone else."

Kagen bit his bottom lip trying hard not to show how afraid he was. "But I almost couldn't regain control last time what if," Our dad cut him off. "I'll deactivate it as soon as we are out. Kagen I need you to trust me."Yeah like that would ever happen, I could see the doubt in my brother's eyes.

"Kagen," I said slowly. "Don't do this if you don't want to." My brother chewed his bottom lip, debating what to do. "Kai I got you and your friend into this mess I need to do what I can to get you out of this." I knew he didn't want to as he let me go. "Dad," I began putting as cold an edge in my voice as I possibly could. He turned to face me.

"Yes Kai?" I narrowed my eyes into the famous Hiwatari death glare. "If you betray him, I swear you are going to live to regret it." Kagen smiled sadly at me. "Alright dad, do what you have to." Our dad laid Ray back down onto the bad, reaching into his back pocket he pulled out a small black box. "Is that it?" Kagen asked and I couldn't tell if he was disappointed or impressed. Our dad nodded. "This is it, Kagen come here." Kagen slowly stepped over to our dad. When Kagen was a few steps away our dad flipped open the box. It looked almost like a cell phone with small wires sticking out the sides. Kagen froze not wanting to go any farther.

"I, I think I changed my mind." He said backing up and like that our dad was behind him. My dad wrapped his hand around Kagen's mouth and twisted the wires around his other hand. As soon as I realized what was happening I ran forward. Dad shoved the wires in the ear piece that Kagen had on and I realized it was part of him. As our father let Kagen go, my brother fell to the ground screaming in pain, as whatever that thing was infected his brain.

"What the Hell did you do?!" I yelled bending down beside my brother. "Don't touch him Kai. If you do it will only make things worse on him." I stood up my hands balling into fist. "He trusted you and this is how you repay him. Of course that was always like you." "Kai it was the only way to get you out of here."

I couldn't hold back any longer I slugged that bastard and I have to say it felt good. "I don't care what you reason is. Kagen trusted you and you have done I don't know what to him." I looked back at my brother who although he had stopped screaming was still on the floor, grabbing at his head as if trying to stop some head-ach. "Kai, you can't stay here. Your brother will live; I put in an override program directly into his brain. It will take away Voltaire's control over him at least temporarily. The truth is it's not safe to take your brother with us until I can destroy the program controlling him."

I wanted to slug him all over again. "Are you suggesting we leave him?!" When my dad nodded I felt sick. He was being serious he wanted to leave Kagen here in this hell hole. He was willing to leave his son to some psychos that had experimented on him and tortured him and he was really okay with this idea. As Kagen stopped moving I looked over at our father. "I will not leave him here to whatever they have planned for him, besides they will know he helped us. Do you have any idea what they will do to him? Or do you just not care?"

"Of course I care I heard him snap back." Emotion finally showing on his normally cold face. Our father bent down by Kagen, anger flooded through me as he looked down at my little brother as if he really cared. Brushing some hair away from Kagen's face, our dad shook his head. "Please Kagen forgive me for this, Program 881." I heard our father whisper in Kagen's ear. Kagen's eyes flew open, dead-blue eyes stared up at our father as my brother once again disappeared. Kagen stood and looked around. "Yes sir what is it you require?"

Our father looked at me. "We are taking these two topside for Voltaire. He wants it done quickly so grab Kai and let's go." Kagen grabbed me once again twisting my arms back, hard. My father picked Ray up again and then we were gone. Marching down the hall way in plain sight, only stopping when Kagen or my dad had to use a security card to get us through otherwise locked doors.

As the final door between us and the outside slid open, I couldn't help feeling a little sick. We walked out to the cliff side a helicopter waiting for us, man dad had thought of everything. My dad stopped about a foot from the copter. "That's far enough you are dismissed." Dad said to Kagen.

"No." I said coldly. Kagen looked at me confused. "Do you really think you can handle me alone?" My dad glared at me. "Yes I do. GO now." Kagen didn't wait for anything else. As he closed the door to hell behind him, I felt my gut twist. I was leaving him again, after swearing I wouldn't ever leave him I had done it twice. 

**Ray's POV  
**********

Izabella puts me down quickly, pushing me behind her slightly. "Voltaire I thought you were out today." He glares at her and raises his voice. "Don't change the subject. I asked what you were doing with that thing." He said pointing at me.

"He is not a thing Voltaire, this is Mei's son. I would like it if you could keep your voice to a dull roar in the presence of company." Voltaire raises his hand and I cringe behind Izabella. "Don't you even think about it Voltaire." The voice was strong and one I recognized. I saw my dad had come in his golden eyes slitted as he glared at the man before me, Alexei and his two boys following my father.

"Shun I should have know you had something to do with this. You and that bitch you had as a wife always were causing trouble." I step out from behind Kai and Kagen's mom, my eyes slitting as my fathers had, anger flooding up my body. No one insulted my parents and no one especially insulted my mother. "Shut up about my mother you Érzi de biǎo zi!" Okay so true only my dad knew what I had just called him but when I got mad I spoke Chinese.

Voltaire takes a step towards me but I don't back down, in fact I sneer at him. Bearing my fangs to make sure he gets the point, I feel a strange surge of energy flow up my body and then the man was on his knees. I didn't know what had just happened but it didn't matter. My father grabs me, pulling me behind him. "Alexei I am sorry but we are leaving."

"No," Voltaire says surprising everyone. "Father?" Alexei says confused. "I haven't seen such a strong will in a very long time. I am impressed with the boy not angry at him." I know this confused everyone including me. What was he talking about? "He is the chosen one, isn't he?" Voltaire ask turning to my father.

"Chosen what?" I say looking back at my father, who was gritting his teeth in anger. "Damn you Voltaire."

********  
A/N

No my poor Kagen! *sniff* I *Sniff* didn't *sniff* want to *sniff* do it.

Well I got through a chapter without a real pain scene.

Finally a chapter that wasn't painful to write, although I hate hurting the sweetheart AKA Kagen

**Chaseha-Wing: **Haha I love your review and your right no one will care if they go missing. Go right ahead and kill whoever you want especially after this chapter. You know Karma is a funny thing. hehe Anyways I hope you still like it.

**Suzanne: **Thank you for always reviewing and I wish I could promise you something but alas I can't. Speed is my middle name for this week. So I will keep them coming. Hope you keep enjoying.

Thanks for reading

GatewaysDiary


	7. The Chossen ones

Okay I am back yet again and do to the request of an awesome reviewer I am now putting the translations of what is being said in Chinese and Russian. (Unless the point is to not let you know)

So here are the translations starting with chapter one.

**To Italy**: Nothing to translate

**It's just a book**: Huǒ fènghuáng, hǔ fāguāng can't tell you that yet, and zhànshì means warrior

**Brotherly Love**: Bolʹshoĭ brat means Big brother, mladshiĭ brat means little brother,

**The sacred balance**: kusok derʹma means Piece of shit,

**Parent Issues**: Tian Xin means Sweetheart

**Unconscious Betrayals**: Érzi de biǎo zi means Son of a Bitch

If I missed any that you guys want translated just drop me a line cool? Cool! Also I don't know if these ages are "Right" but for my story Ray and Kai are 16 Max and Tyson are 15 and if you can't figure it out Kagen is 14. Those are the important ages.

So DISCLAIMER: As always I don't own Beyblade, never have and never will.

Hope you all enjoy  
***************

As the helicopter blades turned I felt myself drifting off to sleep. If I wasn't so afraid of where we would end up if I left my father unsupervised I probably would have fallen to sleep. "Kai, you look tired, you should get some rest." I looked over at my father. I was leaning up against the side of the helicopter wall; Ray lying out on the seat beside me. My father was in the front, not steering thank God.

"I'm not tired besides I don't trust you." I was a blunt as I could be, since my father seemed to be really dense today. I looked down at my friend you was asleep beside me. I noticed what my dad had meant earlier. The gash across Ray's chest was almost completely healed along with the fact that the bones in his arms had seemed to repair themselves as well.

"Did they alter Ray?" I asked. He knew what I meant but something told me he would play stupid. My father didn't answer at all, figures. "No," What he answered me? "They didn't touch him. When he was brought to us he already had this ability." I narrowed my eyes. "What are you talking about?" My father sighed. "The reason I froze up when I saw him is because I recognized him. About four years ago Leonid brought in a young boy from the white tiger village we had been at war with. Leonid told us to run some test and find the boys limits. When I saw the boy though I couldn't do it so Leonid decided to do it himself."

I crossed my arms. "Why couldn't you do it?" My father looked back at me. "You should know Kai." I rolled my eyes. "Oh really and why is that?" "Do you remember my friend that came over a lot all those years ago?" I closed my eyes thinking back, it wasn't really that hard. My dad didn't have many friends and the few he did have never came over except one. "Yeah I remember him, why?" My farther looked down at Ray and then back at me. "Do you remember his son?" My eyes widened a fraction of an inch as close to shock as I would allow myself to get.

"Are you saying that Ray is?" My father nodded cutting me off mid-thought and turning back around. "Your friend is the son of my old Friend Shun Li Kon." The puzzle was all coming together. Ray was the same little kid I had meet when we were seven. It seemed impossible but it made since, there was no way I was going to believe it though. Not until I could ask Ray myself. "Yeah, whatever." I mumbled.

**Ray's POV  
***********

I realized about three minutes to late how much I had just screwed up. My dad glares at Voltaire with more hatred then I knew my dad could feel. "Voltaire if you even think about touching my son I swear I'll-"

Voltaire waves off my dad, not even bothering to look at him. The man looks at me with his cruel red eyes, than he looks over at his grandson. Switching his view between the two of us he shakes his head. "It really is incredible that with a ten years window both of them ended up being the same age."

I see my dad glance over at Kai and then at Alexei. Voltaire stands and in-between my father and myself. "You all are staying for dinner; this is not up for discussion." Voltaire grabs my arm, and starts to pull me down the hall.

My dad grabs Voltaire's arm. "You let my son go now Voltaire. I don't know who you think you are or what you think you know about my son, but you have no power." I pull myself out of the man's grasp and grab my dad's arm. Voltaire grits his teeth; he obviously didn't like being told no. "Shun I highly suggest for your son's sake that you reconsider that statement." My dad pulls me after him as we walk through the halls.

We were a few steps from the front door when I hear a voice. "Shun wait." Alexei said stepping up behind us. My dad turns to face his friend. "Alexei I had one request and that was that you make sure your father wasn't here and you didn't oblige to that one request so thank you but we are leaving."

"I understand how you feel. The pressures of having to keep the truth about your son a secret and I am sorry that my father found out about Ray. If you leave though it will only make things worse." I look at my dad wondering what they were talking about. "Dad?" A small voice came. My father and Alexei turn to see Kai standing in the doorway. "Kai? I thought I told you to stay with your mother."

Kai nods slowly. "You did but I had to ask a question." Alexei looks back at my dad then at me and finally back at his son. "Yes what is it?" Kai's crimson eyes widen as he looks directly at me although he is still speaking to his father. "Is Ray like me?"

**Normal POV  
************

Max plops down on the ground. They had been searching all yesterday and for almost all of today. It had been over 24 hours since their team captain and their second in command had went M.I.A and now they were all really starting to worry.

Max turns to see Tyson coming out of the bushes. "Still nothing?" Max asked and Tyson shook his head, as Kenny came out behind him. "I hate to say this but I have a feeling any clue that might have helped us find them has disappeared."

Tyson sat down next to the blond. "Max how did you know where to look anyways?" Max shook his head, "I didn't really it's just, Ray was reading in the living room earlier and I figured that since the book he was reading was just dropped he must have seen something and since Kai was missing I assumed that whatever Ray had seen had to do with that." "A good assumption." Kenny said placing his laptop on the ground before sitting down himself.

"But we haven't seen anything and Ms. Jun has been on the phone with the police since yesterday." Tyson said laying back. "Where could those two have gone?!" He yelled pulling his hair. "I mean it's like they just dropped off the face of the planet. " Max shakes his head. "I know I completely agree, they just vanished." Kenny types something into his computer before looking at his two friends with fear on his face.

"Guys I really hope I am wrong but this might have something to do with it. I just saw a newspaper article about a wealthy man from Russia that was just relished from prison and I'll give you both one guess at this man's name."

Max and Tyson both drew in a sharp breath. "Voltaire." Tyson said grinding his teeth. "That's the one. Ahhhhh, if Voltaire does have a hand in this it is more important than ever to find those two." Tyson and Max both nodded. They couldn't give up now.

**Ray's POV  
**********

"Kai what do you mean is Ray like you?" Kai takes a step forward, his eyes flickering as flames dance in them. "You know the chosen thing that Grandfather is always talking about." I can feel an odd power flowing through the air and as I look at Kai I realize he can feel it too. Why were we the only ones?

"Yes, you and Ray are just alike. You both are very special and very powerful, but you don't yet understand what your Grandfather is talking about when he says chosen. " I look back at my father. He hadn't ever really explained it to me and seeing Kai's face I figured his father hadn't either and it didn't look like they were going to explain it now.

"Shun it's obvious that we can't keep it from them any longer. They deserve to know to the truth about who they are." With a nod our dad's lead us into a sitting room as far from Voltaire as we could get. We sit down in the room, me by Kai, Alexei sitting on the couch opposite us and my father standing behind it. "There are many different opinions on what the chosen ones are but there is one that is accepted by most."

I couldn't help leaning forward in my seat, I had waited forever for my dad to explain and finally he was going to. I glance over at Kai to see if he was as wound up as I was and found that he was. "The accepted theory concerns the spirits and tribes directly. The chosen ones decide which spirit rules the earth at the time, by bringing that spirits tribe to power." Alexei says, was that supposed to make since.

"Um, I don't think I get it." I say a little embarrassed, my dad takes a breath. "You both have great power, power over your spirit. I don't mean like the bit-beast I mean directly. You can channel their energy directly through you and use it to your advantage. Only a chosen one can harness the power of one of the sacred spirits." That is when it started clicking.

"So that day when I got mad, Dranzer was the energy I felt?" I look over at Kai, then to Alexei to see him nod. "That is right. Dranzer responded to you and because you can't control the power yet, Dranzer acted on your emotions only." I look to my dad. "So is that what happened to me? It was Driger's energy in me?" My dad nods.

"Okay I think I get it." I say getting ready to get up. "That's not all." Alexei says suddenly, he glances at my father who continues with his explanation. "There are four chosen ones. They are all born in a ten year window of each other. The chosen one who learns to control his spirit's power first is said to be able to lead his village to ultimate power, his or her spirit gaining control over the other spirits. It was a way to keep balance to make sure that one never had power any longer than the others."

"So what went wrong?" I ask hearing my dad's tone darken. "The chosen ones disappeared and without someone that is connected to the spirits to help determine which spirit deserved to rule, we fell into chaos." Kai and I exchange a quick glance before Kai speaks again.

"Then isn't it good that we are chosen ones?" His father shakes his head. "We learned to live in peace, all the spirits being equal. All of the tribes decided that it was better this way, all but ours. Voltaire wants to control everything again and he thinks the best way to do that is to train you Kai to be completely one with Dranzer and to eliminate all the other chosen ones." I couldn't help gulping as I hear the last part, well I'm screwed.

**Kai's POV  
*********

I pried my eyes open as I shifted to my side, pulling the covers above my head. Wait, when had I fallen asleep, when had I gotten into a bed? Throwing the covers off me I looked around. Light streamed in through the partly opened window, as the breeze drifted in, I pulled myself into an upright position.

My head was spinning as I looked around the room. A small dresser with books spread over it, the closet with clothes still partly on hangers, it looked like a kid's room but the thick layer of dust told me that the room hadn't been used in quit sometime.

The spinning soon turned to throbbing as I recognized the room. "Why on earth am I here?" I mumbled throwing my legs over the side of the bad. My bare-feet hit the wood floors with a thud as I walked groggily over to the door.

As I pulled open the door my suspicions where confirmed. Somehow while I was asleep we had ended up at my old house right outside Moscow in the country side. The house I hadn't been to since my mother's death.

I walked down the hall, I may not have been here in yeas but I still knew it perfectly. I started towards the stairs that lead to the main part of the house; I was stopped as I passed the first bedroom on the right. Kagen's room. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it opened it slightly. The room was undisturbed from the way it was when we had left all those years ago.

No Kagen, so it wasn't a dream. We really had left him there, damn. I took a deep breath before continuing my quest for answers. The smell of breakfast lingered in the air all the way from the kitchen. Who could be cooking?

I walked down the steps quickly and turned the corner that lead to the kitchen. I saw my dad sitting in the dining room a paper pulled up to his face. "Dad what's going on?" I said coolie, my dad pulled the paper away from his face and smiled. "Kai you're up. I would have woken you up earlier but we just got back from the hospital and I didn't even think about waking you." The hospital? Why would he have been there? The thought hadn't entered my mind when I saw a certain niko-jin in the kitchen looking very tired as he watched some pancakes cook on the stove top.

"Ray?" I said surprised. Ray looked over at me and smiled it was tired and forced, what was he doing. "Hey Kai, sorry the food isn't done. Like he said we just got back." I glared back at my dad, using the coldest voice I could manage. "Um dad I have a question did the doctors maybe say anything about Ray needing rest since he you know almost died?"

My dad opened his mouth a little surprised. "He said he was fine." I rolled my eyes. "And you believed him?" I asked, no sooner had the words left my mouth then I heard a thump. Turning around I saw Ray on the floor, head leaned back against the counter. I walked over to him and shook him lightly but he was out cold. "He's exhausted. He shouldn't have been doing anything to begin with." I said shooting a glare back at my dad.

He walked over to me. "I guess just lie him on the sofa in the living room that should be comfortable for now." I watched as my dad picked up Ray and laid him down in the living room. "So what did the doctors say?" "They said he had a few minor injuries and that he would be fine in a few days." "He healed that fast hu?"

My dad nodded. "It is the power of the tiger, like the phoenix the tiger has regeneration abilities that help keep their person alive through things that should kill them." "So tiger literally has nine lives." I saw my dad smile slightly and remembered just how pissed off at him I was. "Yeah I guess you could say that."

A/N

AHHHHHH this chapter was just about to kill me!

I just could not get it done, maybe because it is such a sloooooow chapter.

Oh well whatever it is, it's done now. Sorry it is so short but like I said it was going to kill me.

**Chaseha-Wing: ***eye twitches* ummm alright note to self stay on good side of person with stop sign, *backs away slowly* on another note thanks for the support in the story I am really glad you are enjoying it. I'll try to remember that little translation thing to.

**Suzanne: **Awwww, thank you soooo much for saying that. I would try to do chapters but where is the fun in that, although there is a challenge in that. *considers* I guess I'll think about it next time.

Anyways Thanks all for reading Hope you are liking it

GatewaysDiary


	8. Snapshots

Ahhhh, I can't believe I did this. *Sighs* I seems in the rush of "Vacation" I somehow managed to end up deleting a big part that explained the question that **Chaseha-Wing **brought up. True it is a small little bit in the main gist of things but it is a fact that you might like to read it. If not the next chapter will be up soon. I am sooooo sorry for doing this though.

Happy Easter everyone!......................( )( ) ………………..  
Here is my Easter reward for you ……..(=.=) ……………..  
It's any my Easter bunny. ^_^……………(")(")………………

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or anything involved with it.

**Ray's POV  
**********

I sat up slowly feeling the blood rush back to my head. Okay so I wasn't home but I wasn't in prison either so it was a start. I stood up, walking around without a real purpose. I seemed to do that a lot. I heard a noise coming from my left and decided it was better to follow them and find someone then to keep walking around the insanely large house with no idea as to where I was.

When I walked around the corner I spotted the source of the noise. A man was standing with his back to me, leaning against the island in the middle of the floor. His arms where crossed as he starred down a figure that stood in the doorway.

I sucked in a breath when I caught sight of the figure in the doorway. "Well done Alexei, they suspect nothing correct?" Alexei, I gritted my teeth. Alexei rubbed his temples. "Of course they suspect something. Kai doesn't trust me any longer and Ray never has. I thought helping them escape would be enough but Kai refuses to speak to me because I left Kagen and Ray hasn't been able to stay awake."

"That's fine as long as you keep them here long enough for us to execute part four of the plain then it really doesn't matter if they trust you or not." Alexei nodded slowly. "I haven't implanted the chips yet but after seeing how well they worked on Kagen I am interested to see what will happen when they are used on a spirit."

The figure nodded smiling. "So who are you going to try first? The tiger or the phoenix?" Alexei pushed his hair back. "Whichever one I can get first."

I backed up quickly, I had to find Kai and we had to get out of here fast. I bolted up the stairs, glancing in the rooms as I passed. I was almost down the hall only two more rooms left. I glance in the first and skid to a halt. One of the windows that took up almost the whole wall in the room was opened. A figure stood in it; arms crossed looking down at the world below. "Kai." I said out of breath.

He turned to face me his crimson eyes cool and removed. "Ray what are you doing up?" I take a deep breath and step into the room, standing beside him in the large window. "Kai, we need to get out of here ASAP. Your dad is working with Voltaire and they are planning something."

If I surprised Kai with this information he didn't show it. "I figured as much. Him showing up suddenly after a seven year hiatus is just to convent." He looked over at me. "How did you find out?" I bent down looking at the ground a floor below. "I overheard him talking to Leonid." "He's here?"

I nodded and looked up at Kai. "We have to go now." Kai nods and steps back with a running leap he jumps out the window landing on the ground with style. I smiled at him before leaping out myself, landing lightly on my feet. He rolled his eyes at me before taking off into the woods.

Guess it was time to see how much strength I had back. The woods flew by in a blur as we ran at full speed through them. "Where are we going?" I yelled as we took a sharp right. "I know a place." Kai yelled back before skidding to a halt, backtracking a few steps and turning left. "A place?" That didn't sound very reassuring. The woods ended abruptly, as we kept going another quick right though and we were back into the cover of the woods.

Kai slowed down dramatically as we got to the bottom of a large hill. The second I saw him stop I collapsed, feeling totally drained I laid back. "We're almost there." Kai said when he saw me fall. "Where is there?!" I said wanting to curl up and take another long nap. "There is a privet airport right up the top of this hill. A man use to work there for my mom."

I pulled myself to my feet pain flowing through me. "Alright do you think he will help us?" Kai nodded. "If he is still there he'll help us."

**Kai's POV  
**********

I fell back onto the bed and pulled Dranzer from my pocket. I felt my nerves relax as I looked at Dranzer, she was part of me and I was part of her and that was how it was supposed to be. It made since when I took time to think about it that Ray was the same kid I had known when I was younger. As connected with Driger as Ray was it wouldn't make any since for it to be anyone else.

I looked over at my dresser, and my eyes locked on something I hadn't noticed when I had first woken up. Under all the books was a book unlike the rest. I walked over to the dresser and pulled the strange book out from underneath. A family portrait gracing the cover, the words Beloved inscribe beneath the picture.

I flipped the album open to the first page. It had a few pictures of Kagen and me. The first time I had ever taught Kagen how to beyblade, me and him at the lake house, our trip to the snow caps. I had forgotten so many of the things we had done together.

As I flipped through the book I saw pictures of us with our mother, I also noticed that any pictures of my father had been ripped out. Now that I remembered doing. On the next to last page there was a picture I didn't remember. A group of people all in their teen years, they looked happy to be there. I tried to I.D them and had mixed success.

The first person on the right I had no problems recognizing. A young man with crimson eyes and deep blue hair that could only have been my father, next to him a woman with the brightest blue eyes stood smiling her arm wrapped around the woman's next to her, that was my mother then I looked at the other woman. She was a petite woman, with long raven hair and bright amber eyes, taking a wild guess I assumed that was Ray's mother. Next to her was another I recognized the man that had been my father's only friend, the picture capturing the power in his golden eyes. After him was another man and woman, the girl had kind lavender eyes that looked oddly familiar, the man I noticed was Max's father. There was one other couple in the picture and after taking into account the others I assumed that they were most likely Tyson's parents. So it seemed all our families knew one another.

Flipping the page for the last time I saw the last photo. It was a picture taken at the park the year before my mother died. She was hugging me and Kagen close with a smile that I missed more than anything in this world. The captions under it made my heart twist. _"My beloved boys care for one another, I love you." _

She had made this when she had gotten so sick. I stood up and walked out my bedroom door, strait into the room beside mine. I looked around the room running my hand over the dust covered dresser. I froze as it ran over my brother's first blade, the one I had helped him build. I picked it up, turning it over in my hands. I felt Dranzer heat up in my pocket. Pulling her out of my pocket, I placed her in the same hand as my brother's. The two blades glowed as they were united.

I put both blades into my pocket; soon my brother and I would be united as well. I walked over to the window throwing it open to get some air. The window was almost as long as the wall, so I stepped onto the sill. Once upon a time me and Kagen had sat here and came up with different Beyblade strategies while watching the sun set. Stepping into it I crossed my arms looking down at the earth below as we had so many times before.

I heard the fall of footsteps hammer up the steps, and skid to a halt in front of the door. "Kai," I heard Ray say out of breath. I turned around to face him keeping my face calm. "Ray what are you doing up?" Ray took a deep breath and came to stand beside me in the window, I turned back to face the outside as he stepped up beside me. "Kai, we need to get out of here ASAP. Your dad is working with Voltaire and they are planning something."

Shocker, shocker really my psycho dad was planning something. I avoided showing this on my face however, points to me. "I figured as much. Him showing up suddenly after a seven year hiatus is just to convent." Then I thought of something how did Ray know what my dad was planning. "How did you find out?"

Ray bent down no doubt trying to decide if it was too far a jump. "I overheard him talking to Leonid." "He's here?" Ray looked up at me and nodded. "We have to go now." I nod, finally someone with some common sense. I take a few steps back before running forward. Taking a leap from the window I land on the ground a story below having a little trouble landing on my feet but over all pulling it off. Ray smiles at me before disappearing into the room and leaping out. He landed without problem barely making a sound when he landed. I couldn't help rolling my eyes.

I took off without a word; we had to get out as quickly as we possibly could. I realized that, that would be easier said than done for Ray but I trusted he could do it. As I took a sharp right I heard Ray's voice. "Where are we going?" "I know a place." I yelled back as I skidded to a halt and took a right. The truth was I hadn't thought that far ahead, but I had learned to always act like there was a plain. "A place?" I heard Ray ask, okay so he wasn't buying it.

We broke out of the woods and like that I had a real plain aiming myself back towards the woods to our right and like that we were there. I slowed down quickly trying to decide how to handle the situation. No sooner had I stopped then I heard a loud thump. I turned around and saw Ray collapsed on the ground breathing heavily. "We're almost there." "Where is there?" Ray asked clearly not wanting to have to move. "There is a privet airport right up the top of this hill. A man use to work there for my mom." Ray pulled himself to his feet, obviously still in pain. "Alright do you think he will help us?" I nodded not wanting to say what I was really thinking but saying it anyways. "If he is still there he'll help us."

**Normal POV  
************

Alexei sighs heavily. "What's wrong Alexei; you're not having second thought are you?" Alexei glared at Leonid. "Yes I am. I already gave you one of my sons why must you have both! After everything that you have taken from me, you still want both of my sons." Leonid lets out a low chuckle as he pushes back the hood of his clock. "What have we ever taken from you Alexei? The only thing that was ever taken from you was never yours to begin with. Besides it was your orders that took her from you."

Alexei flinches back at the memory. "I didn't know what you were doing. If I had ever known I would have stopped you myself." Leonid stops laughing and turns very serious. "Tell me Alexei do you want to know a secret?" Alexei narrowed his eyes at the man. "What secret?"

Leonid smiles at a joke only he can see. "Izabella was far too good for you and do you want to know what is worse. You didn't even love her, you were too hung up on wanting your own friend's wife to care that your own wife was in pain. Kai is right when he says that you are who killed Izabella, it was your useless love for that worthless niko-jin that killed dear Izabella. You left her alone to raise your children and to deal with your father." Alexei grabs the other man by the neck and lifts him off the ground.

"Shut the hell up you pawn." Leonid laughed as he grabbed onto Alexei's hand forcing him free.

"I may be a pawn but at least I didn't murder my own wife and the one I loved. It was your weakness that killed Izabella. The secret is that she would still be here if you had done as Voltaire had commanded and killed that bitch Mei with your own hands, but your weak love for her prevented you from doing that. So you sent me instead thinking that that would please your father. But the truth is all that did is anger him farther. He murdered her Alexei. Izabella was far too strong to lose her life to some illness; your father murdered her because you cared more for the enemy then your own wife."

Alexei felt his whole world crash in. He had murdered Mei, lost Kagen and now had murdered Izabella as well. "You're lying!" He hissed, Leonid laughed at Alexei's attempt to convince himself of the inevitable truth. "Tell me what I would have to gain from that. You killed Mei, you killed Izabella and now you have condemned your youngest son to death as well." Alexei's eyes shoot up to the man's face.

"What are you talking about?! What have you done to my son?" Leonid opened the backdoor. "Me? Nothing. You? Everything. That override program you so kindly inserted into his brain was a virus, Voltaire is going to use it to bring Kai back forever by telling him that Kagen will die if he doesn't."

Alexei shook his head. "It will never work Kai is smarter than that." Leonid shrugs his shoulders. "Maybe but unlike you he doesn't want the blood of those he loves to be smeared all over his hands. The truth is however there is no cure for that virus; Kagen will die regardless of Kai's decision all thanks to his loving daddy." Alexei bitts down hard. "Why are you doing this?" Leonid smiled. "Because I enjoy seeing people suffer. Oh and by the way when you see him again tell Shun I said hi and that his son will soon be back in my care." Leonid laughed again as he closed the door behind him.

**Kai's POV  
**********

We walked up the hill to the airport that sat at the top. It took me a moment to reorientation myself with the small place. "Where do we go from here?" I heard Ray asked and I walked over to a small building. Pushing open the door to find a man sitting in the chair behind the desk, he was a young man in his early twenties; he had a hat pulled over his split colored eyes, getting on Voltaire's bad side never ended well for anyone. "We're closed! So get out!" I rolled my eyes he was like that to everyone, well everyone except my mother. "Justin." I said.

He pulled the hat away and smiled. "Well if it isn't little Kai." He glanced at Ray. "And who is your friend?" I glared at him. "Cut it Justin. We need a ride out of Russia and you are the only person I can trust." Justin stood up stretching out. "Oh and why is that?" I crossed my arms. "Because you would never betray my mother."

That got his attention, "Alright you, you have me there I can't betray your mothers trust. Damn I guess that means I got to fly you and your friend don't I?" I nodded. "Alright where to?" I hadn't thought that far ahead. "To China." I heard Ray say abruptly, I turned to look at him, he seemed determined. "Alright China." I said not bothering to ask Ray why. Then Ray spoke again. "Um, Justin right?" Justin nodded. "We need a phone to make a call real fast." "A phone?" Justin asked and then he smiled. "Why so you can tell you girlfriend you are coming." I rolled my eyes God could he be immature. "No," Ray said not finding the humor in it, he looked at me. "So we can call the others."

"Fine but you are doing all the talking."

**Ray's POV  
**********

I finished punching in the emergency number that Mr. D had given us all in case anything ever happened. I assumed being kidnapped, tortured and taken to Russia would fall under emergency.

Kai was standing right behind me waiting for me to break the news to the others. It took three rings before.

"_Hello?" _A voice called, it didn't take me long to figure out who it was.

"_Hey Mr. Dickenson."_

"_Who is this? How did you get this number? This is a secure line that is only to be used in emer-"_

"_Mr. D it's me Ray." I heard the other line go dead for a moment and I worried that I had lost him._

"_Ray? Oh thank heavens. Are you alright, we have all been worried sick about-" _Mr. Dickinson is cut off mid-thought by a very loud mouth navy haired boy.

"_Ray!" _Tyson yelled.

"_Hey Tyson." _I heard some clicking and figured that I had been put on speaker phone.

"_Ray where are you? Are you alright? Is Kai with you?"_ Max said his voice lined with worry.

"_I am fine and yes Kai is with me and he is fine to. I can't tell you where we are or where we are going."_

"_What why not?"_ Tyson wined over the phone.

"_Don't worry Tyson we will meet back up soon enough alright. I just wanted to make sure you guys weren't too worried."_

"_Ray my boy are you sure you are alright? I can have someone come pick you up." _Mr. Dickenson said. I took a deep breath.

"_I'm sure I am fine. I'll see you guys soon. Bye." _I hung up before anyone could say anything to change my mind.

"Well that was a disaster." I said under my breath. Kai closed his eyes and walked away. Figured Kai would react like that, he didn't want me to call the others in the first place, smug little. I cut that train of thought short, no point.

We walked towards the landing strip. Justin had went ahead to prep the plane for takeoff. "Is Shun Kon your father?" I stopped dead in my tracks, my mouth slightly open. Had he really just asked that? "Um what?" Kai stopped and turned back to face me, his face set.

"IS Shun Li Kon your father or not?" I close my mouth glaring at him. "Very tactful Kai, but since you asked yes Shun Li was my father, just like Alexei is yours and before you ask yes it was me that you meet all those years ago." Kai nodded, not even fazed by my glare.

"I thought so just had to be sure." We started walking again and I decided it was my turn to ask a personal question. "What ever happened to your mom?" Kai unlike me didn't stop he didn't even turn to face me. "She died a long time ago, from a strange illness that a cure was never found for."

Somehow the news hurt to hear, I knew that she was dead. Somehow hearing it out loud put such finality that it hurt. We made it to the plane just as Justin finished prepping the plane. Kai stopped and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Ray I didn't ask before but why are we going to China?" I smiled weakly at Kai; I knew he would ask eventually. For someone who loved keeping people in the dark he sure hated being left there himself.

"Tomorrow is the six year marker of the end of the war and the six year anniversary of my father's death. I haven't been home since either happened at this time." I saw Kai nod. I knew he understood that was why I couldn't tell the others though. Because they would want to understand and try to help and I couldn't handle anymore help because all help had ever caused me was more pain.

We loaded into the plane and sat down on opposite sides. I looked out the window behind me, watching the world fly by in a flurry of colors. I glanced over crowds walking aimlessly down city streets, cars blowing the horns at other drivers, Soon enough though we were up in the clouds, far away from the reaches of humanity.

I looked back forward not wanting to look out the window as we ascended; I bit down on my lip. "Ray your freaking out." Kai was leaning back his eyes closed, how had he known I was panicky. "I'm fine," I lied and I saw Kai open his eyes. "You hate planes right?"

How had he known? I had hated them since I was a little kid, or right duh it was a trip with his family that I started hating planes. After Voltaire had tried to lock me in the luggage compartment and then relies the luggage. "Yeah I hate planes, just a bad a memory thing you know. " Kai nodded and leaned his head back. I couldn't tell if he was being friendlier or just pumping me for information on what happened in my past. I guess I was doing the same to him, oh well at least it was mutual.

"_Hey you two this flight is going to take somewhere around 7 and a half hours so I suggest you get conferrable and get some rest. I am going to stop half way and we are going to stay there for the night. So it shouldn't be too bad. So just relax and enjoy the ride." _Justin says over the intercom. Seven hours on a plane, god I hated planes. You would think after three years on the Bladebreakers I would be use to flying, but seven hours. "I think I am going to take his advice and go take a nap." The truth was I had wanted a nap since before we got to the airport.

Kai didn't respond and I wondered if he was already asleep, whatever. I walked back into the planes sleeping quarters, my eyes widening when I spotted something thrown on one of the beds. A black bag with a note scrawled on a piece of paper that read _'Let's see you raise from this you damn phoenix." _ Shit, I ran back into the sitting area. Kai's eyes creaking open.

"Kai I really hope you can grow wings." He opened his eyes all the way at this and raised one eyebrow just enough to show his interest."Why?" I glanced back at the sleeping quarters. "Because we are about to be blown sky high otherwise."

**Kai's POV  
**********

The second I heard Ray run back into the sitting room I knew something was wrong. I pried my eyes open slightly. "Kai I really hope you can grow wings." What the heck? I open my eyes all rising an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?" I asked bluntly, I saw he glance back at the sleeping quarters. "Because we are about to be blown sky high otherwise." I sat forward, what had he just said? "What are you talking about?"

He grabbed me and dragged me back to the sleeping quarters; I saw a black bag thrown on my bed. I picked up the note that was attached to the front of it. '_Let's see you raise from this you damn phoenix' _I ripped open the bag to find a bunch of wires all connected to a central timer that was counting down. We had three minutes remaining before the plane went up in smoke.

I saw Ray reach for the bag and grabbed his hand just in time. "Kai what are you doing?" I looked back at the bag. "Only one group would ever refer to me as the Phoenix and that group has some very dangerous toys." I saw the questioning look across his face and took a deep breath before explaining. "Voltaire makes bombs that detonate upon touch. In other words they set the timer and leave it and if someone comes along and tries to get rid of it the thing blows early." I saw his eyes widen as he realized just how very screwed we were.

I ran out of the sleeping quarters with Ray on my heels as we made our way to the cockpit. I threw the door open making enough noise to wake the dead. "Hey you two can't be here. Get-" I cut into his thoughts. "There is a bomb on the plane and it is going to detonate in three minutes, less now actually." I saw Justin's eyes widen. "Shit." He muttered understatement much. "Come on you two now." He set the plane to auto-pilot and ran into the back. I hoped he had an in case of bomb plan, but it was Justin.

**Normal POV  
************

A figure stood on the crest of a large hill watching as the plane rose out of sight. A hood hung low over its face, as a smile crossed the figures face. "Let's see you survive this chosen one." The figure grabbed its bag from the ground, pulling out a small notepad that had been used to write the condemning note to the phoenix. The figure scribbled another note onto the pad; this one was quite different and would serve a much bigger purpose. The figure pushed back its hood, dark bangs falling into cold blue eyes.

"It's time to die Kai Hiwatari." Kagen smiled at the thought, he only wished that he could see the two-toned boys face when he died. He wanted to see his 'brother' suffer they way he had been suffering for years. They had made him to punish the disobedient Hiwatari and now he was going to exact the revenge that he had craved for so long, but that his stupid emotions had prevented him from taking. It was just pay back for all the pain that the phoenix had caused him. He was glad to watch the elder boy die in a fiery blaze fitting for the eternal phoenix's end.

As he gazed at the sky he saw a bright blaze erupt from the clouds. Bits of plane falling from the sky as the blazing inferno that had once been a plane rained down on the world below. "Well Brother it's been real, but I am running this show now." He picked up the bag, slinging it over his shoulder; he felt something in his pocket heat up with satisfaction.

He pulls out the black and red blade of Black Dranzer. Its energy growing as its light counterpart burned into oblivion. "Now that that is done, I think it's time we enter the Beybladeing circuit don't you my friend?" Black Dranzer heated up again in delight. The boys dark bangs flew over his eyes as he turned his view back to the blazing wreckage. "Just two spirits left."

********  
A/N

Please no one kill me! For whatever reason I gave you to kill me in this chapter.

Hmmm alright that went better than I thought I would.

So what do you think is going to happen?

I really hope I can get this next chapter done fast.

**Chaseha-Wing: ** You are so right Ray's dad's beast. I don't know I think Voltaire could be good competition for his son in the worse father ever category.

Anyhow Thanks for reading

GatewaysDiary


	9. Twist Of Fate

Ahhhh, I am soooo sorry this took me so long you can thank the public school system for that. *sighs* Also the fact that this chapter about killed me. I wrote it three times. Why did I write it three times because the first time I wrote it, it sucked. The second time I wrote it my computer had a spaz attack and killed it. The third time well you are reading it. Anyways enjoy.

**Normal POV  
************

Shadows danced across the walls as the blaze in the fireplace set them free. A figure head hung low enters the room, its red hair hiding its eyes. "Tala it's so good to see you again." Tala looked up his chilled blue eyes flashing red in the flames glow. He glared at a figure that stood facing the flames, a hood low over the figures head. "You asked to see me?" Tala said being sure to keep his distance. The figure turned to face Tala, its eyes flashing from the shadow around it. "Yes Tala I did, I am reforming the blitzkrieg boys and I want you to be on it."

Tala straitened up. "You want me to lead the Blitzkrieg Boys?" The figure laughed, before snapping his fingers above his head. "Not really we already have a leader for the new team; we just need someone who knows the ropes, A second in command if you will." A cool breeze shoots down Tala's back as he turns to look towards the door. Deep set blue eyes shadowed by dark bangs stared at him their gaze hypnotic.

"Tala, you remember Kagen correct." Kagen? There had to be a mistake, but looking back Tala knew there was not. He could still see the traces of light blue in the deep pools in front of him. Knowing what his answer had to be Tala turned back to the man in front of him. "Alright I'll do it. I suppose you are getting the old team together and just putting Kagen in place of Kai."

The figure laughed. "No, you are the only original member that we feel is still viable for this important mission. Now go, follow Kagen and go meet your new teammates." Tala did as he was told and followed Kagen but something didn't sit right with this. What had he meant by viable?

Kagen stopped in front of one of the many metal doors that lined the hallway. "Here we are, Tala." Tala glanced over at Kagen something in his voice had changed when he had said his name and when he looked at the younger boy he knew what. Sky blue eyes reflecting in the light pouring from the room meet Tala's. It wasn't until Tala saw this change did he realize just what had happened to his once close friend.

Tala leaned a little closer to the other boy. "Kagen? What did he mean by I am the only one that is viable?" Tala whispered not daring to raise it any higher. Tears sting at the clear blue eyes that face him. "Tala," He began weakly looking as he continued. "Their all dead, you are the only one left and if you don't do as they say, they'll kill you to." Tala recoiled. Dead? All of them, Brian, Ian, Spencer all of them dead?

Tala closed his mouth and reached for the door, wondering who he would find behind it. As he opened the door he felt his stomach drop. Two figures sat in the room facing a burning fire place. One of the figures turned, aqua eyes burning with a withheld flame. "Hey Tala, long time no see." One of the figures teased. "Shit."

********

Tyson paced in front of Kenny for the fourth time in the last three minutes. Max laughed seeing Kenny's look of distress. "Tyson chill out you are going to burn a hole into the floor." Tyson stopped pacing before turning to face Max. "I can't believe this, who do they think they are just running off like this. If they don't get back soon we'll have to forfeit the Russian tournament too."

Kenny felt his mouth drop. "Tyson you can't be serious is that really what you are worried about?! Did you not hear me when I said Voltaire is out, for all we know he could be planning to kill Kai and Ray may have just gotten in the way." Tyson plops down on the couch with a huff. "I know it's just hard to know I could be Beybladeing but instead I am stuck in some stuffy hotel room because." Tyson sits up strait mimicking Mr. Dickenson. "It's just not safe for you boys to be running around until we know what is going on." Tyson sighs, slumping back in the seat. "I mean Ray did say that we would meet up soon but if we don't go anywhere then where ever they are planning on meeting us we won't be right?"

Max sits down next to his navy haired friend. "You know chief Tyson has a point." Kenny looks down at his computer. "I know and I agree that this isn't helping but there is nothing we can do until Mr. Dickenson thinks it's safe." Tyson wined again. "Then we are never getting out." "I'm sorry Tyson." All three boys turn to face the person who had spoken, and elderly man with a round facade and kindly eyes had entered while they bickered.

"So Mr. Dickenson have you found anything?" Max asked eager to know the state of his friends. Mr. Dickenson sat down, dabbing off his fore-head with a handkerchief. Fear began to push itself up a little higher in all the Bladebreakers as the man stayed silent. "Mr. D, Have you found anything about Ray or Kai?" Tyson asked eager to hear what the old man had to say.

"I am afraid so." Kenny closed his laptop tuning in on the old man's words. "Why are you afraid so, isn't that a good thing." Mr. Dickenson dabbed off his fore-head yet again, he was sweating like it was a hundred degrees instead of eight. "No it's not. Because what we found is that they both boarded a flight to China, unfortunately that flight never made it to its destination. Not too long after take off the plane apparently experienced some technical failures and crashed back down to earth."

"You don't mean? They can't be, they aren't gone are they Mr. Dickenson?" Max asked fearing the answer he would get. "Our team found three bodies that they are extracting from the wreckage. They are all badly burned so we will have to wait for dental records to prove who they are but it seems most likely that it-" Mr. Dickenson allowed his words to trail off as he saw the faces of the Bladebreakers fall into complete devastation.

Tyson fell back into the seat behind him; Max tears already prominent in his eyes dug his head into his hands. Kenny began to breathe quickly as oxygen stopped cooperating. Tears slide down the face of all the Bladebreakers as news of their friends death sunk in. "That's not fare Ray and Kai; they can't go down like that. They just can't!" Max said his words muffled through his fingers. "I know how hard this is on all of you."

Tyson stood up walking over to the window and throwing it open. "Mr. D with all due respect I don't think you quite realize just how close we all were, especially those four." Kenny said looking at the two bladders. Tyson threw a punch at the wall, tears snaking down his cheeks. "They can't be dead! Me and Kai still have unfinished business and without Ray-" Tyson allowed his words to trail off. Max looked up his eyes and nose already red. "They were like our family. What are we supposed to do without them?"

Mr. Dickenson stood not looking at the three devastated people who sat in the room around them. "I am sorry that it happed like this. Believe me if I could change the truth I most certainly would. There is something that I need you to be aware of however." All three boys turn to face Mr. Dickenson.

"What is it?" Max asked whipping his eyes with the back of his hand. "Ray and Kai are," Mr. Dickenson took a deep breath. "Were very respected and very well known Beybladers and there will be many people asking questions. I need you to not only be careful of what you are saying but also be considerate of the other two teams that will be feeling this lose as heavily as you are."

Tyson looks down. "The White Tigers and the Blitzkrieg Boys, they don't know yet do they?" Mr. Dickenson shook his head sadly. "No you are the first ones to find out. I would rather not share this news with those two teams until we have undeniable proof. I felt however that you all deserved to know." Max looked out the window at the world below, nothing had changed really in the last ten minutes or so. So why did the whole world look so much darker to him.

"If they really are dead then I guess this is the end." Max said not looking away from the window. "What do you mean Maxi, this isn't the end." Max turned to face Tyson. "Tyson we can't _be _the Bladebreakers without Ray and Kai. It just isn't us without them, besides we would need another blader and who could we ever find that could fill even one of their spots much less both of them. Face it Tyson, Kai lead us and Ray held us together without them we can't be the Bladebreakers."

Tyson clinched his fist tight. "What would they think if we quite now? If we gave up on everything after we all worked so hard to get here. Your right we can never be the Bladebreakers without them but we can show the world what the Bladebreakers meant. We can find a temporary blader for different tournaments just one to fill in. we have to keep going for them, show the world who they were. If we keep blading they'll never be really gone because they will always be in our hearts and with us every step of the way."

Max whipped at his eyes again. "I guess you are right. If we give up now we give up on the one thing that can keep them alive. As long as we blade they'll never be gone forever, just like their Bitbeast. Besides there is always a chance that they are still alive right?"

Mr. Dickenson whipped at his own eyes as tears came to them. "You are all such wonderful people it just pains me to have to see you all like this. I just hope that I am wrong about all of this." Max nodded once before taking a shaky breath. "Well I guess there is nothing we can do but wait and find out."

******

Tala slammed the door shut before the other turned around. "He has to be joking? He wants us to be on a team with them? After all the shit they put us through?" Kagen nodded placing a hand on the door. "Voltaire claims they have worked out all the bugs." Tala scoffed. "Yeah sure, so you are saying this time they won't try to I don't know kill us?" Kagen pulled open the door slightly. "They won't try to kill us and they won't be turned against us." The one who had spoke stands back up a smile slightly shadowed by his bright orange hair. "Brooklyn, Mystel." Tala addressed the two coldly. The smaller one turned smiling slightly. "So this is the new team?"

A/N

Fare warning I am not really sure of much to do with the BEGA bladders so if I mess something up I apologize. I have this idea that they worked perfectly for so please if you could just put up with it that would be a big help.

**Chaseha-Wing: **yes you are right on a lot of levels. Kai's dad sucks, Kagen is going insane (poor baby) and I made a big mistake there but I hope you saw I went back and fixed it so I hope that helps explain your 'What the crap since when is Ray and Kai dumb question'( Not your words mine) Anyways hope you enjoy.

**Suzanne: **Hum you would think that right. But you never know my friends like to say that I am unpredictable and have things happen in unexpected ways so you never know. ^_^

**My Own Demise: ** Or as I like to call you Mafia on Demand. Ha-ha I love you! Thanks for all your comments my caring sibling. (Yes we are siblings and friends, twins to be exact.) And for your support.

Just one last thing a quick game me and M.O.D are Twins as I stated but here is the thing one of us is a girl and one of us is a boy. Can you guess which is which? Just give your guess in your review please. Also for those of you who know, we both have names that could pass for guys and girls so our names won't help. M.O.D you can't guess.

Thank you all for reading

GatewaysDiary


	10. Gone?

I'm back, I am kind of disappointed to see no one put a guess in their review which either means you guys don't want to play or you don't read to the end of the story. Either way it is kind of disappointing so I am going to try one more time (up here) Me and My Own Demise are twins one of us is a girl one of us is a boy. Our manes won't help because we have bisexual names (guy or girl for those who go huh). Please send me your guess in your review. (I am bored and have nothing to do)

Also if you see entire spoken sentences wrote in _Italics _then it is really a conversation going on in another language. Example: _"how are you?" "I'm fine, you?" "Great hey your shoe is untied." _That is all really in Russian, yes I know just put up with me.

Anyways enjoy and thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade or anything that goes along with it. *sigh* too bad.

******

"_Hello,"_ The hotel auditor turns around and is greeted by split eyes of blue and silver. The persons white hair falling lightly in their eyes. _"Hello sir what can I do for you?" _The guy pulls out his wallet. _"I need two rooms, connecting if you can. I am sorry I didn't make a reservation but my friends and I kind of did it spur of the moment. You understand I hope." _

She smiled and began typing something in to the computer after a few seconds she looked back up. _"You're in luck we just so happen to have just what you want. Now how are you paying?" _ The guy smiles holding opening his wallet and pulling out a credit card. _"Very good Mr. __Novikov__ just fill this out and we will charge it when you leave." _He nodded taking back the card.

"_Thank you miss." _He walked out of the hotel to a nice car sitting in the unloading area. He swung open the passenger side door. "Alright time to wake up." He said tossing the sleeping teen out of the car. "Justin, what the fuck are you doing?" The teen asked his crimson eyes opening as he sat himself against the car. "I got a hotel room, now don't you think that is more comfortable then a car Kai?"

Kai pulled himself into a standing position, everything hurting as he did. "Now help me get you friends out of the back seat he is still out cold. Kai opened the back door. "Don't you think it will look weird?" Justin shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just say he had too much fun last night."

Kai rolled his eyes, no clothes, no money except what Justin had on a pre-pay card and all three of them were 'dead' and yet they were staying at a hotel in Russia, go figure. Justin pulled Ray out of the car slinging him over his shoulders. "Let's get inside."

They walk into the hotel and head towards the elevator, no one even glanced at them. Soon enough they are settled into the connecting rooms, Justin in one and Ray and Kai in the other. Kai leaned back against the wall. "So this is what it's like to be dead." Justin smiled and lay back on his bed. "It's not that bad once you get use to it. I mean this is the second time Voltaire had 'killed' me."

Kai shrugs his shoulders and walks back to his and Ray's room, shutting the door behind him. It wasn't as nice as the ones she had grown acquainted to but Justin was right it was better than the car.

Kai lies back on the bed nearest the wall, resting his aching muscles. He hears a low moan as the Chinese blader next to him flips over, his eyes opening just enough to see the gold. "So guess we aren't dead." Kai shrugged. "Depends on who you are asking, to the world yes we are. To us no we aren't." Ray sits up grabbing at his head. "What happened? I can't remember anything after finding the bomb." Kai flipped over not looking at his friend. "Thank God for that." Kai mumbled and then cursed himself as he remembered this friend's acute hearing. "What was the Kai?"

Kai flips back over to look at his friend. "Ray just get some rest and I'll explain everything when you are rested alright?" Reluctantly Ray lies back down, even though he wanted to know what was going on fatigue got the better of him and soon his was asleep.

*******

Tala adjusted in his seat on the plane. They were going to make their debut as a new team in a little tournament in China. Tala looked to his right to see Kagen had curled up and went to sleep, the boys eyes were sunk in, his complexion turning a ghostly pale. Tala was worried for the younger boy's health but he knew there was nothing he could do.

No sooner had Tala been thinking about this did the light blue eyes beside him open. "You alright?" Tala asked looking forward again. Kagen sat up pulling his legs to his chest and resting his head on them. "I don't know, I have just felt really weak these last few days and today it's even worse." Tala rubbed his neck trying to work out the stiffness that was setting in.

"You have been taking your medicine right?" Kagen's cheeks burn with color as Tala mentions the medication. "Not really. Grandfather took me off it." Tala tuned to face him, working hard to keep disgust off his face. "You have to take it no matter what your Grandfather says. You could die without it." Kagen looked away his face flushing more.

"He says that I have gotten better and that with the . . . enhancements I should be alright." Tala shook his head. "I don't care when we get to China you are taking it. It is obvious that you still need it, if you didn't you wouldn't look like you were going to pass out." Kagen laid his heads back against the seat not looking at Tala, he knew the older boy was right but he had so hoped to be off that awful stuff forever. "Yeah alright if you say-"

He cut off as pain shot through him. He grabs his head with a cry. "Kagen, are you okay?" Kagen doubles over as the pain begins to overwhelm him, screams escaping his lungs. "Kagen!" He feels a hand on his back but it is distant. As the pain rips its way through his body, he falls forward out of his seat. His vision begins to blur as the pain broke into his mind. After a few more seconds he loses control, sliding back into his mind.

Kagen looks up, surrounded by black as flames swirled around him, holding him in place. It was the prison inside his mind. He was able to keep that thing that shared his body contained here most times but he had lost control and the tables had switched. He would have to start from square one and try to escape this prison and trap that thing back in it before they got to China, because otherwise he might lose control for good.

******

**Kai's POV**

I looked up at the ceiling counting the tiles for the eighth time. Was I tired, yes, so why you ask was I counting tiles, because I couldn't get to freaking sleep! My body wanted sleep, I wanted sleep but I couldn't get to sleep. I had been tempted more than once to turn on the T.V but since Ray had somehow settled down and went to sleep I wasn't going to do anything that might wake him up.

So instead I laid in my bed counting tiles and thinking, the latter providing the true distraction, somehow though my thoughts always went back to one thing, Kagen. I wanted to know what they were doing to him, but more importantly I wanted to know if he was still my brother. He had been fighting it but after our father did who knows what to him.

Trying to distract myself from thinking about Kagen, I looked around the room. My view coming to rest on the blue blade that sat on the night stand. What I wouldn't do to just disappear for a little while and lunch her. Normally I would have, but since in the last few days I had been bagged, kidnapped, and almost blown up I was being a little bit more careful.

At some point my body got the message that I was tired and finally began to let me fall asleep.

*****

I ran up the stairs that lead to my room, passing my mother's room as I did. "Voltaire I said get out!" Grandfather why was he here? I walk over to the door, looking in through the crack as to not be seen. "Izabella I am here to take Kai and there is nothing you can do about that."

I step back slightly but then I return to watching, mother would never let that happen. "Voltaire I told you, you are going to keep away from my children. If you don't leave now when Alexei gets back he is going to make you." Voltaire laughs at my mother and I clinched my teeth to keep from saying anything. "If you are waiting on Alexei you are sadly misinformed. He is in China attending the funeral of that bitch."

"Mei was not a bitch and I already knew that." My mother spits back. "You are so sad, he loved her you worthless whore, far more then he could ever love you. He was willing to kill her he loved her so much. Instead of seeing her with another man he murdered her." I see my mom slap Voltaire and take a deep breath. "Alexei is not like you. Now leave before I make you."

Voltaire slaps her back but my mother doesn't flinch. "I will make you pay for this Izabella. In fact I'll start now. Tomorrow I am pulling all funds for that worthless child's recovery." I feel my blood freeze; he wouldn't really pull support away from Kagen's recovery would he?

"You wouldn't do that." Voltaire laughs and I lean forward just a little more. "You don't think I will, just watch me." My mother loses some of her momentum in the argument as Grandfather threatens the one thing he has over us. "Please Voltaire Kagen will die if you do that." Voltaire laughs, sending chills down my spine.

"I will make you a deal Izabella. You send both boys with me and I will make sure that Kagen has the best treatment money can buy." My mom wraps her arms around herself to keep warm. "So you can turn them both into monster like you." My mother hisses. "Izabella I am afraid you don't have many choices. Either you send both boys with me or Kagen will be left suffer the repercussions of his illness."

"You can't do that!" I yell and then slap my hand over my mouth as the door is thrown open. "Kai how long have you been there?" My mother asks me as I run over to her. "He's been there long enough to understand, haven't you Kai." I look over at my Grandfather. "You can't do it!" I yell again, Voltaire laughs at me which only angers me farther.

"Voltaire think about what you are saying. Kagen needs this, he'll die otherwise. You can't really be willing to let your own Grandson die just because you didn't get exactly what you want." Voltaire glares at my mom and then at me. "You want a bet; Kagen is like you, weak. He lacks the qualities that are necessary to be a true Hiwatari. Kai on the other hand is like his father like a true Hiwatari should be, but if he continues to live here around you he will be just as worthless as his brother."

"Kagen is not useless! Besides who would ever want to be like you!" I saw the rage flare up in Voltaire's eyes and smiled inwardly, serves him right. "Well if that is how you both feel, you can explain it to Kagen when he is taking his last breath." "Stop doing that! Stop using him against us!" I knew it was a bad idea for me to keep pushing Voltaire but he couldn't do what he was threatening.

"Why should I? He is weak and right now the only thing keeping him alive is my support so why shouldn't I get something out of his meaningless life? Kai you need to realize everyone has a place. Your place is at the top, whereas Kagen's place is in the shadows. That is how it is meant to be."

"Stop using me against them grandfather, it's not fare." The voice was quiet but it held certainty. A young boy with blue eyes that we hidden from view by his deep blue hair stands in the doorway. "Kagen dear what are you doing up? You should be in bed; you need all the rest you can get tomorrow is a big day." Voltaire laughs.

"Your right tomorrow is a big day do you want to know why Kagen?" I wiggle out of my mother's grasp and run to my brother. "Leave him alone!" Kagen looks over at me, his eyes sunk in from the illness. "Kai," Voltaire continues. "Tomorrow you're going to die, unless you and your brother come to live with me."

"Father what are you doing?" Another voice cut in. "Dad?" I ask turning around to see my dad his red eyes enraged. "I am simply explaining to your wife and boys the delicate situation that they are in."

"Oh and what situation is that?" My dad asks coldly, my mother walks to beside him, the four of us against him I like these odds. "He said if the boys don't go with him he is going to pull his support for Kagen's recovery." My father glares daggers at Voltaire. "Kagen can't survive without this treatment. Who the hell do you think you are to start playing God with my son's life?!" Voltaire simply waves of the question or statement as it was. "I think I am the one paying for it. I am leaving you can let me know tomorrow what you decid-" Voltaire is cut short by a sudden outbreak of coughing, as my brother drops to his knees, I bend down by him.

"Kagen!" My mother calls placing him into her lap. Voltaire steps past us not even looking down at my brother. "Like I said your decision tomorrow." Tears roll down his cheeks as he continues to cough his throat tuning raw.

"I'll go warm up the car." My father says before stepping out. "Kai I need to go get his medicine watch him." She lays my brother into me, he can barley breath between coughs. "It's alright Kagen." I whisper but just as I do he leans forward. With his cough comes blood as his raw throat leeks blood. "MOTHER!" I yell not knowing what else to do.

"I'm sorry I'm such a burden Bolʹshoĭ brat." I place a hand on his back as my mother runs in. "ALEXEI!" My father comes in seeing the blood he knows what my mother is going to say. "Call your father tell him to come to the hospital, Kagen needs the treatment now."

*******

I pried my eyes open already knowing that there was no way I was getting anymore sleep after that dream. That was when it had all started; it seems somewhat ironic that it was mother that died the next day when it was Kagen's life that was being held against us.

I looked over to my right at the bed beside me. Ray was twisting and turning like he had been for hours. I once again debated waking him up, and once again I decided that he needed sleep even if it meant unpleasant dreams.

It wasn't till I saw his hands did I began to reconsider this decision. His hands were twisted around the sheets, his claws had pierced into his palms and blood was slowly seeping into the sheets. Maybe I should wake him up.

No sooner had I thought this did he sit up suddenly. "NO!" He screamed as he sat up. It took him only a moment to find his view over to me, when he saw me sitting up his face feel. "Kai." He said quietly.

********

A/N

Yay! Their back I can write again! It was way too hard to write a chapter without them.

**Suzanne: **Your right it is going to be funny to see the faces. I am glad that you like the stories, the whole point is to make you laugh and cry and smile with the characters I hope I am succeeding. I hope you keep enjoying

**Chaseha-Wing: **Common sense who needs that, ha-ha. I hope you like this chapter. (Because I love you reviews) hope you like it still.

Thanks for reading

GatewaysDiary


	11. Dark Dreams Little Ray

Okay so this chapter is dedicated to the people in geek squad, why because they are amazing and saved this chapter from the abyss of destruction. I wrote this chapter in a moment of inspiration and I am so glad it is safe. Anyways I hope you all enjoy.

********

My muscles tensed up as I moved for the first time in apparently a long time. I let a moan escape my throat, my eyes opening just enough to allow me to see the figure sitting on the bed across from me. "So guess were not dead." It seemed safe to assume seeing as how much hurt I was in. Kai just shrugged his shoulders. "Depends on who you are asking, to the world yes we are. To us no we aren't."

I pulled myself up into a sitting position, my head spinning; man did I have a headache. I placed my hand to my head, and then it hit me. What had happened? We were in a hotel somewhere but the last thing I remembered, what did I remember? "What Happened?" I started curiosity getting the better of me. "I can't remember anything after finding the bomb." Kai flipped away from me, okay not a good sign. "Thank God for that." I heard him mumble, that is definitely not good.

"What was that Kai?" He flipped back over to face me. "Ray just get some rest and I'll explain everything when you are rested alright?" I wanted to question him some more, but something in his eyes told me I wasn't going to get anything out of him, not yet anyways. Not really wanting to I laid back down, my body relaxing as soon as I hit the bed however, I was unable to keep my eyes open.

(This dream is going to be weird so please just put up with me Regular writing is Ray's POV and _Italic _is the little Ray he is seeing)

******

Everything was quite as I stood on the cliffs edge. "Where am I?" No sooner had I said this did I see three figures running up the hill, one of which was me.

_I ran up the hill only a few feet behind me Mariah and Lee sprint at full speed. Daybreak had yet to come so the three of us had left the others to sleep until morning broke, practice didn't concern them as it did us. Beybladeing was our life, so as I looked down at my handcrafted blade I couldn't help but smile at my own achievement._

I smiled as I watched the past, my friends and me where having fun something that felt so distant after the last few days.

"_RAY! Slow down for us will you!" Mariah calls. I slowed slightly turning to relies I had pulled away a good distance. "Sorry," I say automatically. "Guess I'm just a little wound up that's all." Lee nods slightly._

"_Yeah I know what you mean. It feels like we have been cooped up forever." I look over at my two closest friends and smiles. We were three kids who loved to beyblade, so why did it feel like we had been through a lifetime of pain. That was an easy question to answer though, the war._

"_Stupid war . . ." I say barley above a whisper, my friends enhanced hearing however picks it up._

I leaned against a tree that was just off the path, watching the younger me. Stupid war was an understatement if only I had known then what I did now; maybe I could have stopped it from happening.

"_I'm sorry Ray." Lee says softly. I look over at my best friend practically my brother and fake a smile. _

"_I'm sorry guys I know I've been a major downer lately." Mariah grabs me into a hug. "Of course you've been down anyone would after . . ." She allows her words to trail off. I shook my head. _

"_It's cool Mariah." I say lightly trying to cover up what I was feeling in my heart._

Had I even been truthful to them? The more I thought back the more I realized after my mother's death I had kept them an arm's length away.

"_Ray," Lee whispers seeing easily through my mask. "If you don't want to do this today you . . ." Lee however never got the chance to finish his thought, as a blood chilling scream breaks through the silent woods. I push myself away from Mariah as fear makes itself present in my gut._

Then I remembered this day. With sickening realization I got it, it was that cursed day in which my life had hit its lowest point. Maybe though this time I could stop it. I took a step from the shadows my heart racing in over time.

"_That came from the village."I heard Lee say, even though I could hear the hesitation in his words. It was a sick realization that none of us wanted to register. _

"_But," Mariah started. "The war, it's over, isn't it?" I nod slowly. "Yeah, that's right." All three of us run as fast as our legs would allow. I was faster than the others, that fact on top of me willing my legs to carry me faster than ever before meant that I soon left my friends in the dust._

Damn why did I have to be so fast when I was little. I started running along the same path being sure to stay just off it to keep myself secret till I would have to intervene.

_I smelt it before I could see it. Smoke and blood lay heavy on the crisp mountain air. Fear froze me in my tracks, knowing what would great me as soon as I broke over the last hill's crest. Fear for my home, fear for my friends that still sleep in their houses, fear for the people of my village._

_I took off towards the hill before Lee and Mariah could catch up. As soon as I broke the hills crest, my worst fears came true. The huts that had once been my village burned with crimson flames, as soldiers bearing the crest of the Phoenix marched down their once proud streets. The soldier's weapons glistening with blood in the blaze of the fire. Three soldiers knocked in one of the doors to a hut I knew belonged to a young couple and their son who was a year younger then me. I hear an echo of gasps and know Lee and Mariah had just seen what I had been frozen into witnessing._

I got to the crest of the hill and even though I knew what I would find I still felt sick all over again, then I remembered what the younger me was planning, shit I had to stop him.

_I couldn't stand it any longer; puke rising up into my throat, I race down the hill. Mariah and Lee still frozen where the stand, looking down at the horror movie playing out below them. _

"_Stop please he's a child!" It was the woman that lived in the house that had been invaded earlier. I made the mistake of allowing myself to look up, just as the soldiers dragged the boy out. One soldier drew his sword and sent his blade through the boy's shin bone with a sickening crack and began to slowly pull it up. The boy's screams cut into the night as the blade got closer to his vitals. Blood and bone flowing from the wound as the blade made a path through his leg. His mother screaming, pleading to the soldiers to spare her son suffering. The soldier drags the blade out mere inches from the boy's thigh, as a sick satisfied laugh cracks from the soldiers throat. _

I froze right behind the younger me, my hand outstretched as I prepared to stop him from making the biggest mistake he would ever make.

_I choke down a sob as I hear the boy's pitiful cries, begging his mother for help, but here was no help, for any of us. Unable to bear the sight of the boy's slow death I turned my view to the house beyond. Not surprised to see the father lying on his side. His stomach carved out, the man's ribs visible underneath the guts that poured out of the man's chest, his face frozen in a cry of agony. My stomach twisted around as I thought I could feel a blade ripping into my own flesh as I gazed at the horrific sight._

I watched the sight before me with the same horror I had the first time it had ever happened. The poor kid, he hadn't deserved to die like that, none of his family had. 

_Fear pumped through me but not for my life. As I allowed myself one last gaze at the slowly dying boy an image floated into my sub-conscience, Kevin._

_Him and Gary still slumbered somewhere in the gore that was once our home. I steeled myself, focusing in on what I knew I had to do. Gripping my blade tighter then I had ever held it I ran forward._

I tried to grab the younger me as he ran forward but missed my shot. I had been to focused on the death of the other boy to notice that he, I had already readied myself to run. I cupped my hands around my mouth and yelled as loud as I could. "Stop trying to be a hero! It won't work!" When he kept going I raced after him.

_I ran past the dying boy and his massacred family, his screams barley registering in my mind. I leapt over bodies strewn out over the streets, blood seeping through my shoes as I ran. _

_I was almost to my destination when I felt my head being whipped back. Something had grabbed my hair as I ran past and jerked me back, landing me squarely on my back. My breath gone all I could do is lie there and stare up at the blackened sky._

I saw the man pull the younger me to the ground, I was too late. No I was not going to let this happen, I kept running I had to get to them.

_A laugh cut through the screams, a laugh I had heard before. The same laugh I had heard as the home around me had burned itself to the ground. A shadow spreads over me and I look up to see who had pulled me down._

_A dark silhouette outlined by the fires blaze. "I told you this would happen." The figure whispered, leaning forward. The figure was mere inches from my face before I realized who it was. As dark crimson eyes glared into my fear filled amber ones, I knew. _

"_You didn't listen so I'll have to do what I said. You will know pain beyond your wildest imagination." I opened my mouth to scream, to cry, to do anything that may have gotten the attain of our soldiers, who had finally assembled themselves and now where driving off the enemy. He caught sight of my eyes and knew my intentions. In one swift motion his hand came down,_

I saw the blow that had ended my life as I had known it coming down; I couldn't let it happen not again. I dug my heels in. taking a deep breath. "N-"

****

"NO!" I screamed sitting up fast, my breath coming out in short erratic gasp. My hands wrapped around the sheets in a death grip. It took me only a moment to orientate myself to the small room that belonged to me and Kai. I looked down and saw my sheets had a slight red tinge to them; my nails had dug into my palms during the night.

Placing a hand to my still spinning head, I tried to calm my unstable nerves. I pulled my gaze down and my stomach twisted into a knot once more. As I see a set of crimson eyes staring back at me, their owner sitting upright in his bed, not even a hint of sleep in his eyes, which meant he had been awake for a while, well crap. "Kai." I said silently.

A/N

Okay hope this wasn't too confusing, I really had some fun trying to right this.

**Suzanne: **I am afraid you'll have to wait just a little longer for Kai to explain. I am glad you are enjoying the story.

**Ancient Midnight: **Yep updating fast is something I try my best to do. This one took me a little longer but still. Thanks for reviewing.

**Chaseha-Wing: **I would not want to run into you when you are ticked off, ha-ha. Yes Voltaire is the devil, and he deserves to die but he is the devil and that might make him harder to kill.

Thanks for reading everyone!

GatewaysDiary


	12. Both sides of the Coin

AHHHH I am soooo sorry this took me so long to finish up but here it is and I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade

**********

Placing a hand to my still spinning head, I tried to calm my unstable nerves. I pulled my gaze down and my stomach twisted into a knot once more. As I see a set of crimson eyes staring back at me, their owner sitting upright in his bed, not even a hint of sleep in his eyes, which meant he had been awake for a while, well crap. "Kai." I said silently.

He locked eyes with me for a moment as if trying to decide whether or not to ask me about it; apparently he decided not as he threw his legs over the side of the bed and threw on some jeans and a shirt. Slipping something in his pocket he stepped out onto the balcony. I could tell we both needed some space so I decided to give him the balcony. I wanted a walk anyways. I looked over at my ripped up Chinese the shoulder was torn off and a slash ran across the center, the once white shirt had since turned red. Note to self buy new clothes. I looked over at the table next to my head and smiled as the gray blade glowed green.

"Hey Driger want to go out for a little spin? I have a feeling we might not have a chance like this for a while." "Ray lets go." A voice startled me and I looked up. Kai had come back in and was gripping Dranzer in his right hand, his white scarf, now torn, wrapped around his neck. "Going out?" I asked with a smile and he almost let himself smile. "I think we both need it." "I think your right." I said standing up. I threw on my shirt and snapped my hair back with a hair tie. Grabbing Driger of the table I nodded at Kai who opened up the hotel door as silently as he could.

After a while the sounds of the city melted away into the distance as we crossed into a park that had been disserted. A shiver snaked down my spine, alright so maybe running around Russia without a coat hadn't been my best idea ever but I had to get out. "A good Beybattle would warm you up." Kai said glancing at me. I smiled again before gripping Drigger tighter in my hand. "I would love to but I lost my launcher, kind of hard to beyblade without it."

I saw him almost crack a smile before returning to his normal cold façade. "Why do you do that?" I asked without really knowing why I asked it. "What?" I shrugged leaning back against some tree. "Why can't you let yourself have fun? I mean I can see that you want to smile sometimes but you stop yourself." Kai shrugged, before following my lead and leaning back against another tree, arms crossed.

"Don't know; guess it just carried over from my training at the abbey." New topic time, anytime the abbey came up it was time to switch topics. That's when I remembered what I had wanted to know ever since waking up in the hotel. "Kai how did we survive the bomb?" Kai closed his eyes and leaned his head back. "We were about to jump, with parachutes, when the timer ran out. Your electrical powers acted up and hit the timer. It gave us a little extra time which was just enough for us to make it out."

Driger heated up in my hand as if to say you're welcome. "Thanks Driger." I whispered before looking back up at Kai. "So are we ready to go?" I asked and he opened his eyes. "Good guess. Yeah Justin has gotten 'killed' enough because of my family, so I think it's time to move on." I slid Driger into the folds of my shirt. "Alright then what's the plan?" Kai began to walk down one of the paths that layered that park and I followed. "We are going to stop off in the next town so I can get some cash. Then we are getting some new clothes and booking a flight to China."

I chocked. "Did you say flight? We just got blown out of the sky and you want to get on another flight?" He just shrugged. "We got to get there somehow."

*******  
**Normal POV**

Tyson hung up the phone as he finished his conversation with his Grandpa. It had been hard to lie to him but Mr. D was right it made no sense to get everyone all upset when they technically didn't know anything. Max was standing over Kenny as the Chief worked on a new blade for Draciel.

A light rap sounded through the silent hotel. Tyson walked over to the door and opened it to find the smiling face of Mr. Dickenson standing on the other side of the door. "Mr. D what's going on?" He walked in and shut the door quickly behind him. "We are heading to China for the tournament that is being held there, I know what you are going to say but please just trust me. You boys all need a break from the stress that has been following you around." Max hoped up and walked over to stand up by Tyson. Kenny folded up his laptop and turned his attention to the elderly man that had entered.

Max looked over at Tyson and gave him a weak smile. "Ya know Mr. Dickenson is probably right Tyson. We have been cooped up here for a long time now. It wouldn't hurt for us to get back to what we love and have some fun." Tyson nodded enthusiastically before turning back to Mr. Dickenson. "Alright Mr. D sounds like a plan. But don't we need three bladers to compete?" Mr. Dickenson smiled at them before opening the door with a laugh. "You boys don't need to worry about that. I'll have everything taken care of alright?" Max looked hesitantly at Tyson before turning back to Mr. Dickenson. "Alright Mr. Dickenson sounds like a plan."

*******  
Kagen had spent the whole flight fighting to regain control of his body from the thing inside him. The best way to describe what was going on inside him to people would be just like this, a fight with yourself. One part that only understands hate and pain and the other part understanding hope and longing, that is pretty much the two sides that now shared domain inside Kagen's body. They had divided him years ago, purging his personality of any 'imperfections' that made him unsuitable as a leader for their plans. The normal him that still had a heart and was able to understand reality and the other him that could only follow orders because hate and cruelty where the only emotions that they had left for him to feel.

Ha regained control not too long before the plane made contact with the ground. "Kagen are you ready to go?" A voice asked. Kagen looked over at the direction the voice had come from. Chilled blue eyes that hid the heart of the Russian, stared back at him. "I'll be fine don't worry. I may not be Kai but I can still take care of myself Tala."

Tala shook his head slightly; he knew that Kagen was telling the truth. He was anything but weak, regardless of what Voltaire thought and said. Kagen stood up his blue eyes determined, the others didn't know it but this was the end of his journey. He was ending this fight with Voltaire, one way or another.

"Alright listen up!" Kagen said getting the attention of the other bladers. "We are making out debut as a team today so let's get the order strait now." Brooklyn smiled, leaning against the wall as Mystel sat down Indian style at his feet. "We are going against the Bladebreakers and if I know my brother this is the best order for us to use." Tala allowed the first sign of shock to show in his eyes. "How do you know Kai is even going to show up?"

Kagen smiled inwardly making sure to keep it hidden from his team. _"Because Tala I know my brother and he wouldn't let our fucked up Grandfather get away with what he pulled." _He thought smugly. Kagen's response however was much more refined then his thoughts. "I know my brother Tala, he'll show up." Tala accepted the boy's answer with a shrug. Brooklyn looked at the boy mockingly. "Of course sir, we'll do whatever you require." Brooklyn smiled as Kagen glared at him.

"Kai is going to go first to give his team the edge they will need." Kagen said not moving his glare from Brooklyn. Tala closed his eyes and sat down in his seat. "I could have told you that." He mumbled and if his eyes had been open he would have seen Kagen's glare turn on him. "Really and what would you suggest we do Tala?" Kagen replied snidely. Tala had been crossed at being over taken as leader by the younger boy and Kagen knew it.

"Obviously the best choice is Brooklyn; his battle experience against Kai would be very useful in earning us the edge." Kagen rolled his eyes. "You'll also remember that Brooklyn lost to Kai, so the best choice would instead be Mystel." Tala's eyes shot open. "Are you insane?! Mystel is the worst choice you could make. The other three people on the team have a good deal of battle experience against Kai and you want to put in the one person that has none?!"

Kagen shrugged not answering the demands of the redhead. Tala growled slightly, the kid was becoming more and more like his brother everyday and it bugged the hell out of Tala. "Next to battle will be you Tala and then finally Brooklyn. I'll only battle if a tie, that way I can keep my stats hidden until a major tournament comes up."

Brooklyn and Mystel both smiled at the plan; as long as they got to battle they really didn't care. Tala on the other hand was fuming. Normally the two boys got along well but Kagen was acting like his brother and while Kai and Tala where friends their personalities where polar opposites. "You can't really be serious about that order." Tala said in a very disapproving tone that Kagen couldn't help but smirk at.

"Yes I am actually. Kai and Mystel's battle is up in the air, you will most likely battle Max possible, but not likely, Ray either way you should win and then Brooklyn will battle Tyson, he needs someone to get him fired up for the best results." Tala smirked as he realized what the boy was doing.

**Kagen wanted more than anything to battle his brother again but that would never be approved of by Boris or Voltaire if it went to a tie breaker however, they would have no choice but to let Kagen battle Kai since the rules of this tournament stated that the captains of each team had to battle one another in case of a tie. "Alright." Tala finally said agreeing to the boys plains. Even though Kagen knew Tala had to accept his decisions he was glad that the older boy had seen his reasoning and had consented of his own freewill.**

Kagen lifted a hand to his neck the cold metal of a bit hanging around his neck. He had left his blade at his old home years ago when Voltaire had threatened to destroy it his bit however was a different story. He had saved his Bitbeast from abandonment, even though Kagen was almost positive Voltaire would never allow his to use the Fenghuang. It was a present from his mother that he would never allow it to be taken away from him.

Tala saw the bit reflect in the sun. "What's that?" Kagen looked up surprised and quickly shoved the necklace under his shirt collar. "It's my old Bitbeast." Kagen said truthfully. Tala was surprised, he hadn't known the boy had ever been given a Bitbeast before Black Dranzer and judging by his hast in hiding it he wasn't suppose to have it still. "What's it called?" Tala asked. He knew most of the Bitbeast and their origins by heart, part of Abbey training. "Zodia," At seeing the confusion in the older boys eyes Kagen continued. "It was a gift from my mother."

Tala shook his head in confusion. "But I thought Zodia was Chinese decent. Ancient china actually, how would your mother have gotten it?" Kagen smiled remembering his mother's fondness of Chinese culture. "Kai never told you? Are mother was half Chinese, on her father's side." Tala thought back years to when he had first meet the two boys and their mother right before her passing. "She didn't look Chinese." Kagen laughed slightly before pulling himself to his feet. "That's because she got her looks from her mom. Kind of like me."

**Kai's POV**  
********

The flight was long and miserable and if it was that bad for me I can't even began to imagine what it must have been like for the ground loving neko-jin that was forced to sit next to me. The whole trip he was squirming in his seat and looking just downright miserable.

When we got off the plane I was sure that he was going to kiss the ground, literally. It had taken us a little longer then I would have liked to get new clothes before the flight but I really couldn't complain too much. It had been easy for me to find some new attire. A plain deep purple tee-shirt and a black half jacket and black baggy jeans and some new black tennis shoes completed my new clothing choices even though it was almost identical to what I had been wearing beforehand. That plus my scarf that had somehow been savaged meant I really looked no different, although I was without my face paint which to me was an off feeling after so many consecutive years with it on.

Ray on the other hand. Well let's just say Chinese attire isn't easily found in Russia. He had swapped out his shredded Chinese grab for a red tee-shirt and some dark black jeans; he had also had to swap out his ninja shoes for some regular black shoes. On top of the outfit swap he was forced to go without a wrap for his hair and so was having to settle with using a hair band and just keeping it back like that.

All in all he looked quite different and quite out of his element. "Ready to go?" I ask and he glared over at me before shifting his weight once again. "Before we go anywhere I am getting real clothes." I couldn't help rolling my eyes. "Those _are_ real clothes." I said and began walking ahead, eventually he started behind me but I knew he was still glaring at me. "Maybe to you they are, but to me there just plain weird feeling."

I couldn't help it; I let the smallest of smile cross my lips and he looked up and rolled his eyes at me. "Come on let's get going." I shrugged and began to walk before slowing down to let Ray pass me. "Where are we going by the way?" Ray asked glancing back at me from the clothing rack. I knew had given in to letting him get some other clothes before we started to go anywhere. "We are heading to your village. That's where you wanted to go right?" He picked up a black Chinese style shirt with a tiger prowling across the back. "Yeah, but are you sure you want to. I mean no offence to you but your kind isn't really welcomed."

I closed my eyes and crossed my arms. No use talking anymore about what was already decided. After about ten minutes I felt a hand shake my shoulder slightly. Ray had found and bought some new clothes that although they were Chinese they still weren't his normal. He had found bought the tiger shirt he had been looking at earlier and found some pants and shoes that were identical to the ones he had worn before. That on top of the fact that he had found a hair wrap meant he looked much more at home in the clothes.

"Sorry that took so long." He said with a grin, his fangs showing slightly. "Hn," I said turning away from him. "Alright moody." I heard him mumble before dashing to catch up with me.

**Ray's POV  
**********

It was my turn to lead the way for once; Kai had had more than his fair share of playing leader. We had taken two flights and a bus to just get us to the closet town. After that we took a cab all the way down the road that passed right below the mountain pass. It took us close to two hours to make it to the top of the pass and I remembered then why I had never brought the Bladebreakers to my home.

Kai could make it fine, but he had been trained to do things like this. The others? Not so much. When we had finally made it up the pass we were forced to wait on the boat to take us across. "When you said it was secluded you weren't kidding." Kai said as we sat waiting on the boat. "Yeah it's a pretty hard place to get to." Or get out of. I sighed inwardly. It's not like I hated home, I loved it really. It's just sometimes when I was there I felt like I was always taking one steps forward and two steps back. "You've been avoiding home a lot." Kai asked but it was more of a statement then a question.

"It's not as much I've been avoiding home. I've just been avoiding certain people at home." I waited a few seconds and when he didn't say anything I decided to change the subject, Kai however beat me to it. "How did you get out?" I blinked a few times not really sure what he was talking about. "How did I get out of . . . here?" Kai rolled his eyes and I let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't realized I was holding. So he hadn't realized my true feelings of home. "Out of the Abbey, or wherever Voltaire had you sent." "Oh," I said shortly.

"Well, I can't say where I was sent really. You see I never saw anyone else where I was being held. That could be though because the whole time I was being held prisoner I only left my room twice." Kai narrowed his eyes obviously trying to figure something out. "When you escaped though-" I cut him off before he could finish.

"Those two times I left, I escaped the second one. They would knock me out before taking me from the cell. After that I would wake up gagged in the back of some van. Before they opened the van doors they would throw a bag over my head and they would take it off until we got wherever we were going."

Kai nodded slightly understanding the style in which Voltaire conducted things. "So when you put things together?" Ray looked down, his golden eyes closing at the memories. "I put things together. . ." Ray sat down filling the words catch in his throat. "when they first brought me to Voltaire."

*Flash*

A tall man with light purple hair leads a young boy down a narrow, barely light hallway. A bag is wrapped around the boys head eliminating his sight. The once white garment is stained red; his hands were bound behind his back with plastic restraints that cut into the flesh around his wrist. Other kids stand in the doorways of their rooms watching the condemned boy walk towards the headmaster's office. A quick hard glance from the purple haired man and the kids dispersed. Soon enough though they left the rooms and made their way to a solid stone corridor.

They stop in front of a large wooden door. The man pulls the bag away and a mess of raven locks flops over the boys golden eyes. "Behave yourself boy and he may be merciful." The raven haired boy looks up, his once bright amber eyes starring dully at the man beside him. It had been close to a year since the raven haired boy had been ripped away from his home and part of him felt certain he would never see the small village again.

"Go," The man barks coldly. A one point in time the man's anger may have frightened the boy but the quick temper of this man no longer compared to the clam cruelty of his captor. The boy however is far too tired to fight with the man and pushes away the door. The office looks like something one might find in any school. A medieval desk with a high back chair and dim lighting though gave the place a much darker feel. The chair is turned away from the door hiding it's occupant from view.

"So the little tiger has come to visit us here at last." The door shuts behind the boy and the slightest of panics begins to form in the boy's mind. "Come now Ray it's not polite to ignore a person when they are addressing you." Ray remains silent as the figure in the chair turns around. Red eyes that gleam with an uncontained hatred glare back at the young boy. Ray bit the inside of his lip to keep from screaming out the man's name. "Leonid has been taking good care of you I suppose?" the question revives memories that make a cry catch in Ray's throat as he thinks about the cruel man and the scars that he should have.

"Tell me Kitty how does it feel to have your own body work against you?" The man asks almost as if he is reading the boys mind. "I've asked my Grandson but he is a stubborn child." Ray finally is able to look away from the burning red eyes. He opens his mouth slightly but is unable to form words. "Follow me."

The man stands walking over to the amber eyed boy. When a hand falls on the boys back however the first sign of emotion crosses his face. Pain ripples through his body as the hand falls upon unhealed skin. "So the tiger hasn't recovered completely? That is alright, overtime you will learn." The man opens the door to see the former man standing frozen in front of the door. "Lord Voltaire," The man with purple hair addresses formally. "Boris, have the boy's bonds cut. We will show him around to find out whether it is time or not." Boris nods slightly. "Of course sir, is there anywhere you would like me to start?"

Voltaire shoves the boy forward causing Ray to stubble forward. Without the use of his hands to break his fall his head creaks against the ground. "Take him to the survival room."

*Flash*

I saw the boat pull up and was glad to have an interruption in my tale. Although I knew I should finish my tale but I really didn't feel like it at that currant point in time. "Looks like it's time to go." Kai gave me a quick look that said this isn't over and I knew it wasn't.

*******

A shadow walked down the stairs his movements quick as he prepared for the upcoming arrangements to come to life. "Wake up." A figure blinks as it is roused from its slumber. "What to do you want?" The figure croaks at the intruder. "Now Shun is that any way to treat you host?" Shun levels himself into a sitting position his muscles screaming in protest. "You are no host Voltaire." The older man allows a twisted smile to cross his face. "Now now Shun you shouldn't talk to me like that, especially when I control your son's fate." Shun's eyes widen at the mention of his lost son. "Voltaire I have told you more than once leave him out of this." Voltaire places a hand temptingly on the bars. "And I have told you Shun. Your son is more in this than even you are. There is nothing that can separate him from this now."

******

A/N

Alright So two things,

First off, sorry the plane crash was so anti-climactic, I know I dragged it out over like three chapters but the original idea I had for the crash wound up not working with the story so I was forced to change it. Sorry again that it was so . . . blah.

Second off, I couldn't think of a good way to bring this into the story so I'll just tell you here.  
The FengHuang (pronounced "F-uh-ng W-ah-ng") has a really cool story behind it that will help to build on this story. It is often described as the Chinese phoenix. Its body symbolizes the six celestial bodies. The head is the sky, the eyes are the sun, the back is the moon, the wings are the wind, the feet are the earth, and the tail is the planets. Like the Phoenix the FengHaung is immortal.

Alright just thought I'd let you know these things so that you could understand why I chose such an odd creature for Kagen's bit.

**Chaseha-Wing: **Yes you need true arsenal at times like this. And yes poor Ray is right. Your answer not so much yes there. Hehe

**My Own Demise: **Yes Ray's life sucks is exactly what I am saying. *Sticks out tongue* Be quite about my writing style you! Haha so you caught that huh?

**Suzanne: **I am glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked this one.

**Mimi 007: **Thank you so much, some people think that my love of secrets is a weakness but I love a good suspense. I am sorry about the grammar my proof reader is MIA right now so I am proof reading myself so I hope you still enjoy it.

**xXMidnightredxX: **Hehe thanks for the complement I am always glad to hear things (or read as it were) like that.

I am so sorry about how long it has taken me to update this. Between prom week and exams and getting kicked off my computer, (KAY!) I hadn't been able to finish things up.


	13. The Price of Freedom

Hello everyone alright so strap in for a long authors note.

So I started this story on my old computer I had my storyline and everything typed up, everything including the first chapter. Well then my old computer died. *Sigh* because of that I lost everything but here is the thing, I had already posted the first chapter so I tried to reconstruct the storyline from memory. Well things happen and the story developed into something that while I LOVE how it is turning out, I am kind of bummed at how far it has strayed from the original Storyline. The reason I know it has strayed? Simple after the last update a friend of mine pulled my old documents and I got the Old storyline back. That is when I noticed the time mistake from Chapter one and the rest of the story. It is a very sloppy mistake on my part and I am super sorry about it so here is my question for you all. Would you like me to go back and correct the laps in chapter one or continue as is and you just overlook the time mistake? Tell me what you think, until then I will just continue with this story as if I never got back the old Timeline. Alright enough of me rambling, on to the story……..right after the disclaimer.

"Speech"  
_'Thought' _ in other words look for ',,,,,'_  
"Speech in other language" _in other words look for",,,,,"_  
_

**Disclaimer:** Is Ray the main character? Is there a lot of dark secrets? Is the past amazingly important to the show? No? Well then I don't own it!

"_Voltaire I have told you more than once leave him out of this." Voltaire places a hand temptingly on the bars. "And I have told you Shun. Your son is more in this than even you are. There is nothing that can separate him from this now."_

His golden eyes split in anger. "Why are you here Voltaire? I am guessing that it wasn't just to taunt me, no matter how much you love doing that." Voltaire stepped aside and Shun had to fight to keep a straight face. "Hello Shun it's been a long time hasn't it?"

"Alexei," Shun hissed anger seething through his teeth. "What in hell are you doing here?" Alexei gave Voltaire a sharp look and the old man smiled. "I'm leaving don't worry." Voltaire said as he was walking away. When Voltaire was far enough away Alexei fished into his pocket pulling out a ring of keys.

"Alexei what are you doing?" Shun hissed at the other man. Alexei unlocks the door and steps into the cell. He knew it was a dangerous move since Shun no doubt still wanted to gut him for what he had done. "Shun hear me out please. I know I have no right to ask anything of you but please just give me a shot." Shun knew it was a bad idea but he sat back closing his eyes. "Thank you br-" "DON'T call me that!" Shun spat his eyes opening in slits.

Alexei nodded twice understanding Shun's hatred of the name. "Understood. Shun, Voltaire plans on taking you to the tournament in China to coach his new team." Shun nodded once he had already been alerted of this. "Your point?" Alexei took a deep breath preparing his plea. "Kagen is on that team." Surprise was apparent on Shun's face as he heard the boy's name but still part of him didn't understand and apparently Alexei saw this and continued. "Shun, he's dying." If Shun wasn't surprised before he sure was now.

"Wh-What are you talking about? He's dying? That can't be he's only fourteen." Alexei nodded once before turning his head away from Shun. There was something he was hiding and Shun intended to find out what it was. "Alexei if you want me to do something to help save Kagen you know I will, but you have to tell me what is wrong."

"I, it, it was all to protect him I swear!" Shun stood despite his muscles protest. "Alexei what did you do to Kagen?" Alexei turned back to face Shun his crimson eyes dark. "I did what my father told me. I separated his mind. I thought if the real him didn't have to put up with my father that it would help him retain who he was but it didn't work. His mind is self destructing because he is fighting with himself for control." Shun's hand curled into a fist as Alexei finished his tale.

"You did what to your own son?" Shun spat hatred seeping into every word. "I thought you were different from your father but apparently I was wrong." Alexei could see his chance slipping away. He had to change Shun's mind before it was to late. "Your right, I am no different from my father. That isn't what I am trying to say though. You are smart, you have background in the medical field and you can save Kagen if you are willing to." Shun knew that Alexei was being honest about one thing, Kagen was in trouble.

"What do you need me to do?" Alexei allowed himself a slight smile before returning to the serious nature of things. "The only way to save Kagen is to fuse his mind back together. If that happens he can focus his strength back on fighting the virus." Shun nodded despite the fact that he had absolutely no idea how he would fuse the boy's mind together. "I know you have no idea what I am talking about but you don't have to. Kagen will trust you, you can convince him it is best for him, and it is, then you will bring him to the local hospital and I'll walk you through what to do, alright?"

Shun walked over to the other man standing on by the door. "Alright let's go then. I am eager to see young Kagen again." Alexei smiled at the neko-jin. Shun might never trust him again but he would never let the boys down. "Thank you Shun, I know you aren't doing this for me but-" Shun held up his hand to silence Alexei.

"Your right I am not doing this for you I am doing this for Izabella. I could never let her children down; unlike you family means something to me" Alexei made no attempt to fight Shun on the issue. He would save his son first, than he would regain his best friend's trust.

*********  
Kagen threw his bag onto the hotel bed. It was going to be a long week of waiting. He was glad to be out of the Abbey for the whole week but there were some problems, the biggest of which being he was unable to get to his Grandfather until the tournament was actually starting.

"Just be patient Kagen, you'll get your shot." Kagen looked back at the redhead that had just entered the room. Tala threw his bag on the other bed before settling in one to one of the armed chairs that sat in the corner. Kagen fell back on the bad behind him, kicking off his shoes as he landed. "Ugh I hate jetlag." Tala nodded tiredly into his arm as he pulled his legs into the chair. "Yeah I know what you mean."

Both teens sat in silence as the thoughts of what they were about to do ran through their mind. "We've been through a lot together haven't we, Tala?" The redhead looked over at the bed, seeing the deep blue eyes staring back at him he smiled slightly. "Yeah we sure have. This is only the beginning though the rest of our journey will really start when we are free of the psycho forever." Kagen nodded before returning his gaze to the ceiling as Tala became interested in the window beside him.

"Tal?" Tala looked back at Kagen. "Yeah?" Kagen looked over at Tala as a smirk covered his face. "I think it's time to give Voltaire a good shake." Tala sat up strait already liking the sound of things. "What did you have in mind Kay?" Kagen swung his legs over the edge of the bed sitting up to face Tala. "Biovolt has a headquarters here in China right?" Tala nodded eager to see where this was heading. "Voltaire wants me to use the dark Phoenix right?" Once again Tala nodded. "Well then maybe it's time we stop in and give Voltaire what he wants."

Confusion was plain on Tala's face as Kagen continued. "You saw how much this thing can do when Kai let it go. What if someone was targeting things inside Biovolt? One blast from Black Dranzer and you have a toasted headquarters and no one is the wiser." Tala stood up a smirk plastered on his face. "I'll grab Wolborg." Kagen smiled at the thought of making everything his Grandfather owned go up in smoke. _'Time to take on Biovolt, I'm coming for you Grandfather. It's time you learn, Kai's not the only one you need to worry about.'_**  
**

**Ray's POV  
***********

"_Were almost there Ray_." I looked back at the boat driver as he smiled at me. "_Thank you._" I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts I hadn't seen the land coming into view. I looked behind me only to find that Kai had drifted off to sleep in the long boat ride, or at least he looked asleep.

"Hey Kai, we're almost there time for you to wake up." Kai opened his eyes without a moment hesitation, okay maybe he wasn't asleep. "When we get there I'll have to talk to the elders first. Then maybe I can give you a tour or something."

'_If they don't throw us out first.' _I thought to myself but still somehow managed to put a smile on my face. Kai narrowed his eyes at me and I wondered why I even tried to hide things anymore. It seemed like now that he was looking he could see past my mask without a moment's hesitation.

Thankfully Kai wasn't ever one to really press too much for answers. _"Here we are Rei-son, I hope things work out for you." _I looked back at our guide and smiled brightly._ "Thank you." _We got off the boat and for the first time ever Kai got a real look at my hometown.

I don't even pretend to be an expert in Kai speech but when his eyes widened a little I took it as shock.

"Yeah," I said working off my first reaction. "Most people are surprised when they come here. It's never what anyone expects it to be." My village was beautiful there was no doubt about that. With the surrounding mountains, blooming cherry trees and distant waterfalls it was like nature's garden. Also with no cars or technology to disrupt the delicate balance of nature it was a serine and quite place.

"Let's go and get into the village before it gets dark." I said, Kai nodded his silent agreement and we made our way down the hill. I couldn't help wondering how the village elders would react to Kai. it was a worrying dilemma. If they didn't accept Kai's present a fight would no doubt break out.

"Kai I don't really think I need to say this but if you could let me do all the talking." I said looking back at Kai. "Sure." Kai said shortly as expected. I let myself smile for a second before returning to my thoughts.

I had no idea what I was going to tell the elders or how I was going to convince them that Kai could be trusted but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

We entered the village and the homecoming, I have to admit, was better than I had expected. "Dǎoshī!" A little boy called running up and throwing his arms around me followed by a few other kids. "Hey kid-o how are you all doing? Practicing I would hope?" All the kids smiled at me and nodded. One of the boys looked around me and his eyes widened.

"Dǎoshī, who is that?" The boy asked in wonder. I smiled knowing they were referring to Kai. "This is a friend of mine, his name is Kai." The only little girl in the group pushed her way to the forefront of the pack and hugged me before asking her question.

"Dǎoshī? Does he Beyblade like you?" I smiled at the girl and nodded. "Yeah he does Kai is the captain of the team I am on currently." All the kids turned wide eyes to Kai. "Wow, your Dǎoshī's captain? You must be really reaaaaallly good."

I shook my head before waving my hand. "He is and I expect you to treat him with the same respect you show me understand?" All the kids nodded quickly. "Yes Dǎoshī!" They said enthusiastically. "All right you all, I have to go talk to the elders alright?" The kids took no time in bowing their respects and running off in different directions.

"Dǎoshī?" Kai asked looking at me with a raised eyebrow. "It means Mentor or teacher. I taught most of those kids how to Beyblade and so they call me their Dǎoshī as a sign of respect." Kai nodded and we made our way to the main house that sat in the center of the town.

The guards caught sight of me and one of them entered inside to alert the village elders of my presences. I bowed to the guard that had remained. _"Ray you are here to see the elders I suppose?" _I nodded once, not willing to speak to the guard. The other guard exited the building and glared slightly at me. _"You may enter now."_ He said his voice slightly bitter. Kai looked over at me for a cue of what to do so I started walking in.

The elders sat in a circle, Lee's grandfather sitting in the middle of the group. "_Xiǎo Ray please have a seat so we can talk." _I did as I was told and gave Kai a look that told him to do the same.

"Your friend does not speak our language does he?" Lee's Grandfather asked. "No elder, he does not." The elders exchanged a quick glance before turning their attain back to me. "Ray who is your friend?" I took a deep breath; this is where things were going to get tricky.

"He is a teammate of mine; Kai Hiwatari." Well as you can guess that went over like a ton of bricks. "Are you out of your mind Kon! Bringing one of _them _here!" One of the elders barked at me and I prayed that Kai would keep his word and stay quite.

"No I am not out of my mind. He is my teammate, my captain, and my friend. I would trust him with my life; in fact I have already done so and would gladly do it again." I could see that some of the elders were ready to decapitate me for speaking out against them, but as always the one elder that mattered seemed to be on my side.

"Ray if you truly trust Hiwatari, than I will trust your judgment. Although you know that this is inevitable." I nodded, he didn't need to say it but I knew he would anyways. "You must accept full responsibility for him and that means you get full responsibilities if something goes wrong." One of the elders said with hint of expectation before Lee's grandfather interrupted. "Ray please understand that if something does go wrong all the blame will fall on you."

I closed my eyes and nodded. "I know Kai, he won't betray me. So I accept the terms you have laid out, but because of that I do request that you all treat my friend as you would any other guest to our village." The elders seemed upset by my last request, but I wasn't going to back down on that part of the agreement. "Of course. Kai Hiwatari allow me to be the first to formally welcome you to the White Tiger village. Please enjoy your stay here."

I smiled before standing up and bowing low again. "Thank you elders." I gave Kai a look and he got up and bowed as well. Not saying a word as we left, thank you Kai.

After we had exited the house and got a few steps away Kai said the first thing he had said since we had entered the house. "Ray what did you just accept?" I stopped and looked up at the sky. "What does it matter Kai? You aren't going to betray me. I know you well enough to know that." I felt his crimson eyes narrowing into a glare. "Ray." He said warningly I sighed and looked at him.

"If you betray this village because you couldn't be punished as a member of this village someone has to take the fault. I accepted to take the fault it you betray us and before you ask the punishment for treason is death." I could see Kai was taken aback at this news but I didn't feel like waiting for him to recover.

"Come on Kai. I need to find the White Tigers so I can ask them something . Besides I owe you a grand tour."

**Kai's POV  
**********

I don't care if I wouldn't ever betray him! If something where to happen and my Grandfather were to make it look like I had. Death is not something that can be played around with. I knew it was too late to argue him a bought it, still I didn't like it.

As we walked through the village I could hear Ray going on about some of the things around us. I have to admit though I tuned him out for the most part to think. I needed to get something's straight and it seemed like as good a time as any to work them out.

Something wasn't adding up in my head. From everything Ray had ever said about his father I couldn't figure out why he would have ever possible been friends with a man like my own father but that wasn't the only thing.

My grandfather now that I could remember things clearer had always hated Ray's mother, what I couldn't put together is why. Why was it that our dads were best friends yet our families had been worse enemies?

The other thing I had yet to figure out is why in all these years we had know each other, neither of us had ever recognized the other. Yet Kagen had seemed to recognize Ray right off, it made no senses.

"KAI!" I blinked once and looked at the person who had yelled my name. "Hn?" Ray crossed his arms and shook his head at me. "You haven't heard a word I've said have you Kai?" I decided it was most likely safer not to answer that.

It was then I noticed where we were. It was a tiny little house maybe two rooms, it was off the beaten path a little ways but it appeared to be in good shape. "I said welcome to my home. Gezz Kai can you try not to zone out on me?" We walked in the house and I noticed just how small the place really was.

Definitely not a house made for a family. "This isn't where you grew up." I said, it wasn't really a question I mean I knew what the answer was. "The house I grew up in mostly was burned to the ground when I was a little kid. This is where I lived when it was just me and my dad." I had never really asked Ray what had happened to his mother.

All I really knew was that she had died when he was little and that was all he had ever felt like saying. "Ray? Your mom? What happened to her?" He took a breath falling sitting down on the floor in front of what looked like a old fireplace. "She died, in the war." He began playing with the hem of his shirt before continuing with his story. "She was burned up along with my house. It was just another one of the phoenix's examples that they made out of us."

I felt a little bit of guilt at the confession. Ray had stood up for me despite the fact that it was my people that had been responsible for his mother's death. "Ray I'm-" Ray cut me off without a second thought. "Kai there is nothing for you to apologize for. You had nothing to do with what happened in the past."

I knew he was telling the truth but something in me still felt the guilt. "So have you liked the village so far?" Ray asked and once again I found that I had zoned out, I had never done that before. "Hn?"

Ray rolled his eyes before standing up. "I asked how you have liked the town so far?" I nodded before taking another look around the house. It was a main living room that consisted of a small kitchen a fireplace and two pads for seats on the floor and one bedroom, with a bed that didn't look big enough for one person to have stayed in much less two. "It's nice." I said not really sure of what I was referring to, it definitely wasn't the house.

"Well this is where we'll be staying for a few days while we wait for the tournament to start up. Um, you can take the bed. I can get a sleeping mat from Lee so don't worry about that. I feel like there was something else I needed to tell you." I looked back at Ray and waited.

"Oh yeah, if you can try not to say your last name much around here or anything that ties you to the phoenix clan. I know the elders promised you would be treated like anyone else but something tells me that if someone were to decide to do something, the elders wouldn't do much about it."

I nodded once before figuring it was as safe a time as any to ask. "Ready to finish your story?"

**Normal POV  
************

"Everything is in place sir." Voltaire spun in his chair to face the person who had spoken. "Everything?" The man smiled a wicked light in his red eyes. "Yes sir, everything. All the way down to your two grandson's are where they need to be." Voltaire nodded once before narrowing his eyes. "What about the other one?" The man pulled out a piece of paper and showed it to the older man.

"When he finds out the truth, he will be willing to do the dirty work for us. That much I can guarantee you." Voltaire smiled at the man as another man with purple hair walked in. "Boris, Leonid, go get our guest of honor. It's time to put the final piece of this puzzle in place." Leonid let his pleasure at the idea become visible.

"Then we get to watch it all fall apart." Voltaire looked over his two most loyal servants. "The best part of this plan is no matter who wins I'll be the one coming out on top."

**A/N**

Alright Chapter 13 is UP!

So I am giving you all a lot to think about when you review this chapter, first off the stuff at the top and second off this.

In the upcoming chapters I am debating killing off a Hiwatari. I want your opinion should I kill off one of the Hiwatari guys or not and NO I will not tell you which one. Tell me in your review what you want and if no one answers then I will have to go ahead with my current plan, which you may or may not like.

**Suzanne: **tehe sorry you didn't get a real answer to what happened to Ray's dad, of course if you couldn't tell he is going to be back in soon. Hope you liked that new chapter and thanks for reviewing.

**Mimi 007: **I agree without secrets stories get boring and then you just want it to end. I am glad you don't think the grammar is that bad (I am trying to get better about it) But like you pointed out it is hard to catch your own mistakes. About not getting on with Invincible don't worry about it I completely understand, thanks for reading Meltdown though it really does make me feel good to know it is interesting.

**Chaseha-Wing: **Sorry you didn't get your happy reunion in this chapter, maybe the next chapter or maybe not Hahaha, sorry psycho outburst. Anyways about your question no it is not going to turn into Yaoi. It is going to remain what it is. (Invincible is my Yaoi story, so yeah) Thanks though for always reviewing

**Ice cold wolf: **Thank you very much for your complement and I understand about being lazy I have been in getting this chapter up. (Sorry everyone) and here is your update

**Racerabbit: ***smiles* thank you very much for the complement! And trust me I will not abandon this story. I already have the end plotted out and am eager to see peoples reaction to the ending. *smiles evilly* Also I must thank you for all your reviews on my other stories and your input about "Heavenly Flames"

**My Own Demise: **Ahhh What took you so long to review huh? Ya know you could keep your mouth SHUT about how I write brother but at least you PM me the other stuff. You are getting really close and I must admit I am kind of surprised that you are getting it so close.

Love you all and Sorry this took so long to get up


	14. Not Chosen, Not Wanted

Hello my lovely reviewers and/or readers,

I am in a awesome mood, (which is good because my mood has sucked lately) because I am getting to spend time with my twin! Yay! I know you don't care about my personal life so I am going to move on with the story soon but this must be said.

Because of this lovely mood I am dedicating this to you M.O.D thank you for cheering me up this week when I wanted to cry and just making my life better. Love you forever!

Oh yeah BTW because of your reviews the character that was on the chopping block has been saved and he will thank you later!

"Speech"_  
__"Speech in other language"  
'Thought'  
_Bitbeast talking (First time Bitbeast have talked in my story te-he)

"_Boris, Leonid, go get our guest of honor. It's time to put the final piece of this puzzle in place." Leonid let his pleasure at the idea become visible._

"_Then we get to watch it all fall apart." Voltaire looked over his two most loyal servants. "The best part of this plan is no matter who wins I'll be the one coming out on top."_

Leonid and Boris walked out of the room with a bow, and Boris scoffed. "Arrogant fool." He muttered under his breath and Leonid laughed. "True it is a fatal quality that he and my brother share." Boris smiled at the mention of the man. "How are things going with brother dearest?" Boris asked and Leonid shook his head, and let out a fake sigh. "He is taking forever to do what we need him to do. He only recently contacted the prizrak."

Boris sighed rubbing the back of his neck. "Remind me why we play along with the charade of those two?" Leonid chuckled slightly at the inpatients of his partner. "We play along because for now it is in our best interest. We have already obtained two of the links without tipping our hand, with time the last two will fall to us as well."

Boris laughed as they left the building in Russia and boarded the flight to China. "Does he suspect the sudno yet?" Leonid smiled thing about the code names he and his partner had agreed upon. "No, he is too busy looking ahead to his 'victory'. Oh how fun it will be to destroy him and my brother when we have obtained the final two links."

Boris looked out the plane window before asking his question. "Voltaire knows of the last to links, how are we going to obtain them?" Leonid looked back at the other. "Did you send the two I told you two?" Boris nodded. "And is volk in place?" Once again Boris nodded. "Then the two links will come to us. Once they are by the sudno it will all be over. Tell me, you did make sure that belogvardyeets was equipped properly before you planted him, correct?"

Boris nodded for a final time. Leonid smiled once again, but this one held a demented edge to it. "Our missing pieces will have entered our game by now. It's time we move this little game along." Leonid said before pressing a button on his watch.

Kagen grabbed his head as they walked into the building. Tala looked over at his friend before scanning the building. "Kagen, what's wrong?" Tala asked his senses on hyper drive as he scanned each and every possible threat. Kagen held his head and shut his eyes, before stumbling back into the wall behind him.

"You are not the one." A voice echoed through his mind. Another one followed the first in the call. "You are not our chosen!" The second voice called, both voices repeated their calls, but a third voice silenced them. "You are weak, where your brother was strong. He is my chosen you are a shell, an imposter, even your own partner refuses to claim you."The voice seemed to muse for a moment"I will uses you however and there is nothing you can do."

"Imposter!" The first voice called, "Thief!" The second answered, "Weak!"The darkest and most imposing voice snarled. "Hopeless spawn, Di-" The three voices where cut short by the sudden sound of a forth voice. "ENOUGH!" The fourth voice commanded and the other voices disappeared. This voice lacked the harsh, hateful tone that controlled the other voices. This one was different, far more gentle and soothing than the other three.

Kagen became aware that he had slipped to the floor and that Tala had taken up a position standing to block him. Kagen couldn't focus however as his head felt ready to implode, if it hadn't already. '_What's going on?' _Kagen whimpered in his mind, he would have died before sounding that weak aloud. The soothing voice answered. "Calm yourself my child. You are tired and confused; do not push yourself for understanding." Kagen took a steadying breath before focusing on the voice, it sounded familiar, soothing, loving, caring, thoughtful. '_I know you.' _ Kagen thought finally, when he felt a reaffirming warmth flood through him, he was sure. "That is true my child. You do know me for I have always been with you. For you did not abandon me." Kagen reached a shaking hand around his neck and felt the bit around his neck warm up. '_Zodia? It's you isn't it?" _The bit warmed up and Kagen didn't need her to answer him.

'_You sound so familiar, not just your presence but your actual sound.' _Zodia laughed kindly in the boys mind. "That is because we Bitbeast become one with our Chosen when they pass from one world to the next." That is when Kagen realized why Zodia sounded so familiar. '_You sound like my mother, because she was your last chosen. No wonder your presence is so warm_.' For a few moments there was no reply and Kagen wondered if he and Zodia's talk was over.

"Yes, that is why. I am sorry for the pain the others caused you my child." Kagen noticed that now that it was only Zodia in his head, his headache was disappearing. _'Who were they anyways?' _Zodia paused a moment, no doubt debating how much to tell him. "The first you heard was the great sprit Dragoon, please believe me when I say he is not normally so harsh. The other was Draciel, I fear things are the same with him as with Dragoon. They are most of the time very peaceable spirits. And the last, well I don't think I have to tell you my child who that dark voice belongs to."

She was right Kagen knew the final voice, it was the one that had pledge him sense his grandfather had given him the cursed bit. '_Black Dranzer, but why can I hear all of them in my head? I don't understand?"_"I am not allowed to say much more but you my dear child have been chosen for a very important task. It is a task however that I wish dearly had fallen to another. Just remember I am there for you my child, if you ever are in need of my strength I will give you all I have." Kagen felt the assurance strengthen him as Zodia no doubt demonstrated her meaning. Kagen felt the warmth disappear as Zodia cut their link.

Kagen looked up to see Tala struggling with a few guards. Within a few moments Kagen had stood and sent his blade at the men holding Tala. Tala jumped back, hitting one of them in the face with his elbow and splitting their nose as he did. "Tala I think we should come back later. Besides I need to run a few things by you." Tala nodded once before calling his blade back. "Sounds like a plan let's go."

Tyson and Max sat in their hotel room with really nothing to do. The tournament hadn't started yet and the two hadn't felt like having fun sense their friends had "disappeared" Kenny looked back down at the states from Dragoon for the fifth time. "Tyson something is off with Dragoon." Tyson stood up from the bed where he had been counting tiles. "Wa'cha mean chief?" Kenny handed Dragoon back to Tyson and the blade began to glow. "That. He's been reacting randomly for the last few minutes now and I don't know what's going on. Draciel is doing it to and I can't figure out what "it" is."

Max walked over at the mention of Draciel. "Draciel seems fine; maybe they are just ready to get going again. I mean neither of us has bladed since. . ," Max didn't need to finish what they all already knew what he was going to say. Kenny however wasn't so sure, but looking at the blades again the reactions seemed to have stopped. "It's just odd that both Dragoon and Draciel would start reacting over nothing."

Max and Tyson exchanged a meaningful glance. Tyson opened his mouth to speech when a knock at the door caught their attention. "It's probably Mr. D, I'll get it." Tyson said walking to the door. He opened it ready to greet the older man only to find that is definitely wasn't Mr. Dickenson. Instead at the door stood a redhead teenager, with piercing blue eyes. "Tala." Tyson said in surprised as he was shoved harshly out of the way. Tala walked in glancing at the door behind him.

Max, Kenny and Tyson all looked at the door to see what he was looking at to see another boy standing in the way. The boy had deep blue, almost black hair that spiked up in a almost halo like fashion, his sharp blue eyes almost the same shade of Tala's with only a hint of darker color circling the pulps and his skin was a washed out pale. The others couldn't help noticing that he didn't have the same edge that most the Russian bladers had. Even his fashion wasn't as harsh, He wore a lose silver tee-shirt with a black denim jacket, his lose black cargo pants and black combat boots however showed that even if he was more lacked he was still a soldier.

The boy walked in quickly, slamming the door behind them and than proceeding to close the windows as well. The Breakers turned there attention to Tala. "Um, Tala what are you doing here and what is he doing?" The boy turned sharply to Tyson shushing him. "What?" Max said watching as the boy began to run a hand along the wall. "Alright were good." The boy said turning back to all the others.

"Good for what?" Tyson yelled and the boy glared at him. Tyson was taken aback by the boy's intense glare. Something in the boy's eyes felt strangely familiar, but Tyson found he couldn't hold the boy's gaze and looked away. Tyson heard Tala chuckle slightly and he turned on him in anger. "What are you laughing at Tala?" Tala shook his head slightly. "I saw you look away when Kagen started glaring at you. Guess you just can't stand up to a Hiwatari glare."

Tyson narrowed his eyes. "Hey take that- wait did you say Hiwatari glare? Does that mean you are related to Kai?" All the Breakers turned their eyes to the boy who had moved to stand by Tala. "Yes it does. My name is Kagen Hiwatari; I am Kai's younger brother." Surprise was not hidden in the faces of the Breakers as they heard the new news. Kagen sighed he had expected as much for a reaction, but he really didn't have time to play 20 questions.

"Alright let's do the fast version of this, okay? Like I said my name is Kagen, I am Kai's younger by two years. I realize he has never talked about me but that is because we parted on somewhat sour notes. Something has happened and now, against my better judgment, I am forced to come to you for help. I can tell you however that my brother and your friend Ray are alive and fine and will show up at the competition."

Max opened his mouth but Tala cut him off. "I know a lot to handle, but that isn't why we are here." Kenny looked up from his computer totally confused by Tala's statement. "If you aren't here to talk about that what are you here for?" Kagen looked to Tala for confirmation on what he was about to do, when Tala nodded his head, Kagen took a deep breath. "I am here because I need to talk to you about your Bitbeast."

Max and Tyson looked at each other for a second. "What about them?" Max asked with curiosity. "I want them out of my head."

**Ray's POV  
**********

Okay, so technically speaking I was ditching him, but I didn't really have many choices. Here I was sitting on the top of the waterfall with Lee, and Kai was stuck in the village being dragged around by Mao and Kiki. Yes I used their real names, we all did that, it was something though we only did when we wanted to keep things 'in the group'.

Lee sighed before passing his hand in front of my face. "Rei, you were off in Lala land again. If you need to talk to me so bad then do it, don't keep spacing." I brought my thought back down to earth and looked over at my friend.

"Hm? Sorry Rai, I didn't mean to, guess I just feel bad about ditching Kai. Anyways like I was saying beforehand I think all of this can be traced back to those old stories, you know the ones, right?" Lee nodded at me before looking down the cliffs face that we were sitting over. "Have you told Kai all this stuff yet? I mean if what you say is true and he is a Chosen one than he has a right to know, doesn't he?"

Uh-oh here comes the guilt. "No, I haven't told you, but your right he does have a right to know. I just haven't been able to bring myself to tell him these things. Besides Rai, you know how Grandfather feels about telling outsiders things." There was a spark of amusement that filled Lee's eyes and needless to say it confused me. "What?"

He shook his head before looking forward. "You called him Grandfather. I thought you swore to never call him by that title again." Oh crap, bad Ray, bad slip up, fix it fast. "Whatever." Wow, smooth Kon, real smooth. Lee just laughed at me, he knew he had so won that round. "So are you ever going to tell Kai that you know more about him than he thinks you do?"

I looked over at Lee a little worried of where this was headed. "Only if he asks. I don't want to play my last card until I am sure it's a winning one." Lee caught the metaphor and stuck with it. "So you're down to your last card?" I nodded, not something I was happy about. "Yeah, all my other cards were either jokers, or beat. I'm down to the last one I have and I am hoping it's an ace."

We settled into silence for a few moments. I had gotten up beyond early so I could run everything by Lee before we had to eat and thankfully, Lee had recalled too meet me. As a result of this however, we were kind of out of things to talk about. "You know Rei, it's been four years maybe it's time you move on in life."

It was a random comment that had nothing to do with what we were talking about but I didn't have to ask what he was referring to. "Rai everything is coming full circle for me. I really think that this is the year things will finally be put to an end. I have put all my life into finding that guy and killing him and I am not giving up now." I was never big on violence, unless it was like play fighting, but real fighting was never my thing, but this was different. "Rei look you torn your life apart once going after this guy. He took you away from us, made you life hell, it took you two years to recover from what he did to you and that is with Mr. Dickenson's help. You finally get your life straightened out and now you want to go right back into your obsession. Come on Rei; think with your head like you are always telling me to do."

I sighed, I knew he was right, heck I knew before he said a word he was right, that didn't mean I would accept it though. "Rai, I am the first Chosen one from the White Tiger Village to survive past the age of six in the last four hundred years, I just feel like there is something more I am supposed to be doing with my life. I mean if all I was meant to do is be your everyday Beyblader why did I get this power? Why not just let me be your average kid?" Lee seemed stumped on my words and I felt a little proud of myself until he spoke again.

"Voltaire was once a Chosen one to you, know?" I nodded once before continuing the story. "But Dranzer wasn't willing to accept Voltaire and so he was never able to harness the phoenix's power. Which is why he became obsessed with power, mainly the power of the Chosen one's, because he was denied it himself." If Lee had been giving me a pop quiz I think I passed it. He sighed once obviously tiring of me.

"Rei what I am trying to remind you is that with obsession comes destruction. The Elders taught us that more than anything else, it happens when we beyblade, when we becomes obsessed with victory we end up destroying ourselves. Just think things through before you jump on the crazy power train, alright?"

I smiled at Lee, he was in so many ways my brother that sometimes I think both of us forgot we weren't. "I wasn't planning on jumping on the insane train in time soon my friend." I said standing up. Lee stood up with me and with a smile I figured it was time to head back. I stopped though and Lee looked over his shoulder at me. "What's wrong now?" I gulped once before beginning to walk again. "Kai is going to kill me."

**Kai's POV  
**********

I am going to kill Ray when he gets back. Why? Because when I woke up this morning I found the green imp and pinky in my room. And why were they in my room you ask? Simply because Ray told them to show me around. In other words he ditched me, I bring him all the way back home and he ditches me. So yes I am going to kill him when he comes home.

I was beyond bored, the town was the size of a strip mall and I had already been given the tour once, true I hadn't been listening totally but still, when the biggest shop they have is an old fashion blacksmiths there isn't much to see.

I got that she was being nice, but Mariah was really starting to push it. I had tuned her out a while back but she was still pretty persistent and it was bugging the crap out of me. "Mariah, maybe you should stop asking Kai questions. He seems pretty irritated right now so maybe we should just leave him be for a little." Wow the imp actually could tell? Points for him. I had my arms crossed, leaning against a wall with my eyes closed , so it wasn't like I was hiding it or anything, but still.

After a few moments the talking of the two became distant and I decided to start my thinking again. I had figured something's out in the short time we had been here and I was intent on figuring out more.

Me and Ray not remembering one another could only be the work of my Grandfather. There was something in the convenience of which memories we had lost that made me sure of that. The other thing I had almost assured myself of was that all this could be traced back to my father.

I pulled Dranzer out of my pocket looking the blade over for a second. I pulled out the launcher, loaded her and launched her. I needed her warmth right now, something was sitting very off in my mind and I needed to calm myself of it all. As Dranzer rose from her bit, I felt the familiar warmth of the phoenix encase me. All I had to do was be patient; soon enough everything would be answered. All of a sudden a scream broke my concentration. For a moment I was afraid that someone had seen Dranzer as I recalled Ray telling me not to let people know. When I looked around however I found there was no one around for miles. I ran in the direction of the scream, whatever was going on it couldn't be very good.

As I was running down I saw a flash of ebony flash across my vision. "Ray," I said, he skidded to a halt in front of me and looked back. There was an obvious fear in his eyes as panic crossed his features. "That was one of the kids," He panted, and I saw Lee run up behind him. "Come on we need to hurry, something has happened." I nodded to the two neko-jin's and we sprinted off in the direction of the town center.

All the villages were standing around in the center of the town. As Ray and me pushed our way to the font the group, I felt the neko-jin next to me freeze and when I saw who it was I knew why. In the center of the group with one of the young villagers in his arms, stood Leonid and on his other side was Brooklyn. "Well there is our little phoenix now. Say hello to the villagers Kai." All eyes turned to me as Leonid called on me. This was so not good.

*****  
A/N

And there it is! The next chapter finished. I hope it was up to slandered. (I kind of struggled with this one) I know I used Russian in this chapter but because they are code names so I am afraid I can't tell you there meanings. (But if you happen to find a way to find out, it may give you a hint to the story, hint, hint)

Oh, so I have been meaning to do this for a while so I could divide them up but I'll just start now.  
I found meanings for all the names I use. So here are some of the ones stating with Kai and Ray's families.

**Mei Kon**- name meaning: Loving/beautiful  
**Shun Li Kon**- name meaning: Obedient/Strong  
**Ray (Rei) Kon **– Polite/well behaved

**Alexei Hiwatari **– name meaning: Defender  
**Izabella Hiwatari**- name meaning: Devoted to God  
**Kai Hiwatari **–name meaning: The Keeper  
**Kagen Hiwatari**- name meaning: Savor  
**Voltaire Hiwatari**- name meaning: Enlightenment

I just thought the name meanings were kind of cool (and Ironic) all things considered. ON to reviews

**Chaseha-Wing:** Hm, you have had a stop sign, a rifle, a bazooka and know a baseball bat, you aren't a weapons fan at all. You may want to keep that bat close however just a FYI. The next chapter is when I plan to have things . . . heat up again.

**Suzanne: **I am so mean to you making you wait even longer for the loving reunion between father and son Kon, but hopefully when it happens it will have been worth the wait.

**Mimi 007:** Yay! Better grammar! Hm, the comma thing is interesting to hear, because I use to use them to much to. Haha I am glad you love my cliff hangers, they are sometimes my favorite part of writing a chapter. *Laughs evilly* ahem where did that come from. I am afraid however Voltaire along with Boris and Leonid but hey you got to love me right? Also I am sorry I was so lazy last update, I think I did better this time, or at least I hope I did. Oh and by the way WHAT? Because you totally confused me with your last bit I am not even sure how to start with that one. Ummm anyways, hope you enjoyed.

**Racerabbit: **"If anything goes wrong" hm, I wonder is the crazy dude showing up counts? *smiles evilly* your right, poor Ray and Kai they can't catch a break can they. Hope you like it.

**My Own Demise: **Haha you know it is my job to make you hate me sometimes, but because this chapter is dedicated to you I really hope you liked it.

Well thanks all who are reading and reviewing,

GatewaysDiary


	15. Confusion or Betrayal?

Okay so this story, before anyone freaks, is still top priority to me but it is going to have to share update time with my new story Heavenly Flames, I am hoping to have an update every other Saturday, sorry if that seems like forever a wait.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, come on if I did would I really be writing fanfiction?

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"_Well there is our little phoenix now. Say hello to the villagers Kai." All eyes turned to me as Leonid called on me. This was so not good._

I held my breath for what felt like an eternity, as all eyes fell on me. They had to be kidding me, this guy prances in here, makes a huge scene, practically holds a kid hostage, and I'm the one they are all worried about? Go figure. "He's one of them?""No, he is the phoenix." I heard lots of people whispering things like that.

I was about to sink away to keep from being blamed for this when I heard Ray growl next to me, since when could he do that? "What are you doing here?" He snarled. Leonid wasn't the one to answer Ray however, it was Brooklyn. "Ray I don't understand why you are so stressed, we weren't going to harm anyone."

Was he freaking kidding me? I looked at the kid that was standing with his arm twisted behind him. "That's why the kid screamed, right?" I asked coldly, narrowing my eyes into a glare. Brooklyn smiled at me and I couldn't suppress the chill that ran up my spine. Whatever my grandfather it couldn't be good, not with Brooklyn involved at least.

Brooklyn left Leonid's side and reached into his pocket. I tensed up instinctively and did a quick scan of the area. Deciding what could be a weapon and what was a threat, things like that. Brooklyn stopped a few feet in front of Ray and I. As his hand began to leave his pocket however the kid let out an ear splitting scream.

Everyone turned their attain back to the Leonid. The kid was on the ground, his arm twisted around and popped out of the socket, tears in his eyes. Ray tensed noticeable, I hadn't been around him long but I knew how protective he was over little kids. Leonid didn't know what he had just started. "I'm sorry everyone, I really didn't want to hurt the boy, it's just, well, I needed to speak with Kon and my beloved nephew alone." I heard a chores of gasp sound from the crowd, but the blood pumping in my ears cut off any talk that followed.

I turned to look at Ray. His eyes betrayed every ounce of his surprise. Crap well that is so not how I wanted him to find that out. Ray opened his mouth to speak but whatever he was going to say was lost, as Leonid began to speak again. "If someone would please direct us to a more privet location, I would appreciate it." Leonid said tightening his grip on the kid's wrist.

Ray walked past Brooklyn, not even glancing my way. "You want to talk Leonid, alright we can talk, just follow me." Leonid let the child go and he wasted no time in running behind Ray. "Dǎoshī, don't trust him, he's a bad person." Ray smiled ruffling the kids hair. "Don't worry, I won't." He looked up at Leonid. "Let's go," I followed silently behind Ray, there would be no time for me to explain it to him, not until we could get rid of Brooklyn and my wonderful uncle.

Ray led us all the way back to his place, it made sense really, no one would bother us at his place. Ray held open the door and waited as the rest of us entered. When the door shut, that's when the real fun began.

Ray's POV  
********

Let's see how much betrayal can one family cause? When it's the Hiwatari family, a lot! I shut the door as I walked in, taking a few deep breaths. If I kept my cool through all this, I would have surprised myself. "Alright," I hissed, turning around to face the others. "Talk." I ordered, who I was ordering, I really don't know but someone needed to start explaining something to me.

"It's simple really." Leonid began, settling onto one of the chairs. "I am here on the behest of my father, to invite you both to join the tournament being held here in China." I scoffed, he was joking right? "Invite? Alright, so why is _he_ here?" I heard Kai ask, there was an edge in his voice as I am sure memories of his past fights with the pale teen filled his memories.

"Brooklyn is here as . . . insurance. To make sure you boys corporate." I gritted my teeth as I flashed back to my mother's dead. He had said almost the same thing to her then. I had known for a while now that Leonid had been the one to murder my mother and father for that matter, but him saying that only help strengthen my resolve. "How do we corporate?"

I heard Kai ask in a cold tone, we would so have to talk later. "You two boy's will come with me. Neither of you have a choice in that part, you Kai are now the most hated person in this town and you Ray, because of my actions, Kai will be thought to blame, so you have the choice of either coming with me or dying, simple really. " Of course he would know about that, why wouldn't the psycho know about a death agreement, I hate my life sometimes.

"Once we have left this lovely village, you two will contact that team of yours and tell them to sign up for the tournament and you two will meet them there. You two will then proceed to stay with BioVolt's new team, where Brooklyn will keep an eye on you, understand?" Everything in me wanted to punch his lights out, the energy flowing through me told me I really wanted to Barbeque him, but I knew better.

After a few moments of tense silence in which none of us would give, Leonid broke the stalemate. "Tell me do either of you boys know why the Phoenix is so very hated here?" Um, what? Okay that wasn't random at all. I didn't like it when Leonid jumped topics like that; it always meant he was planning something, fishing for a certain answer, well maybe if we didn't answer at all. "No," Well there went that plan. I thought glaring at Kai.

"It is because the phoenix, unlike the other spirits, is reborn with every host. The phoenix that followed Voltaire burned out when he passed it to me, just as my phoenix burned out when I passed it to you, Kai. So you see unlike other Bitbeast that carry on a family's lineage, each phoenix is personal to its chosen. It only knows life with that one person, and will only know life with that one person. That is why they hate it, because it is unpredictable. You see Dranzer may be good but in her past life with me . . . I'm sure she can still taste the blood."

I felt the energy flooding up through me, but it was fire that struck at Leonid, just barely missing his feet. "Shut up." Kai said in his darkest coldest voice, a streak of black however stopped everything, as Zeus slammed into the wall by Kai's head, fell to the ground, and started to circle him. Leonid smiled before glancing over at the lazy teen. "Like I said, he's insurance." No way were they destroying this home, I don't care if it is a piece of crap. The second I moved Brooklyn turned his blade to track me, I had more important things to worry about however.

"Leonid, as you so kindly pointed out we have no choice, so why don't you stop destroying my home so we can leave already." Leonid smiled at me before motioning to Brooklyn to recall his blade. "Sensible as always young tiger, just like your father. It's a pity he didn't get to see you grow up, I'm sure he'd be proud."

This time it was my turn to lose it. A flash of light flashed through the room, blinding everyone for a moment before reviling Leonid's burned shoulder. The fact that he looked completely shocked at the shot almost made up for the pain of having Zeus rip open my side, almost. I took a sharp breath, grabbing at my side to check damage and stop the blood flow.

"I must admit Ray that was far better than I expected from you." Leonid said looking at his shoulder, before pulling away some of the burnt skin. "But still not good enough to win, little tiger." Out of the corner of my eye, I caught sight of Kai. He had on one of his unreadable mask, but I didn't really care at this moment.

"So are we ready to leave then?" Leonid asked flashing a smile, man did I hate him. Brooklyn recalled his black blade. He wiped it off on a rag before placing it back in his pocket, wouldn't want my blood to stain those perfectly white clothes of his.

Brooklyn looked over at Leonid with that ever carefree look he had. "I am leading them back to base right?" Leonid smiled once before walking over to the door. "Yes Brooklyn you are, I have other matters to attend to. Are there any questions before we get going?" I let my gaze fall on Kai long enough to see him giving Leonid 'the look', I must say that made me feel a little better about the situation.

"Alright than, no question? Good let's go." Leonid said opening the door. We all walked out, first me than Kai, Leonid, and finally Brooklyn. "Oh, one last thing." I stopped to look at Leonid who was, literally, right beside me. "Brooklyn torch the place."

I began to make a move at Brooklyn only to feel someone grab me. One arm was around my waist, resting on my injury, while the other wrapped around my mouth, sending a sickly sweet liquid down my throat. Within seconds I was losing consciousness and my home was engulfed in flames. I struggled to keep my eyes open, the last thing I saw however made everything worse, as I saw Dranzer soar skyward, collapsing my home as she soared back to earth. It was the second time I had watched the phoenix bring down my whole life.

Normal POV  
**********

Tyson and Max both gaped at this. They didn't even know this kid and here he was claiming things like that. "I'm sorry what?" Kagen took a deep breath; this was going to be harder than he had thought it would. "Look I know this doesn't make sense, I don't really understand it myself, all I know for a fact is earlier your Bitbeast decided to play around inside my head and I need them to stop."

Tyson couldn't help himself, he started laughing. Kagen however wasn't one you laughed at, within seconds Tyson found himself face down on the ground, a boot placed firmly on his back, with his arm twisted behind him, ready to come out of the socket. "Aha, alright I give, I give, let me go." Tyson cried out and Kagen let him up.

Max when to help Tyson up and so Kenny began the questioning. "So you are saying that for some reason Dragoon and Draciel have decided to contact you and you want Tyson and Max to get them to stop, am I right?" Tala sighed, he saw this was going nowhere fast and decided to try and speed it along.

"Look Bitbeast are insanely powerful creatures, so powerful that normal people can't handle the stress they put on our minds. That is why even the chosen ones don't hear from the Bitbeast that often. Once in a while is fine for your Bitbeast to talk to you, sure, but it isn't just one Bitbeast talking to Kagen, it's four." Kenny turned to look at Kagen, so far everything was fitting. "Why do you think it is Dragoon and Draciel though? It could be any Bitbeast right?" Kagen took a deep breath; here is where things got sticky. "Because Zodia told me it was them."

Kagen took a cord out from around his neck, a bit hung around the cord. "Zodia?" Tyson asked standing up. "This is Zodia." He said clenching the bit tighter. The bit began to glow a bright gold. Kagen closed his eyes as his Bitbeast slowly began to emerge.

It was a great bird with six tails made of clear ice, tipped in silver, it's wings were a soft blue, the tips a soft silver, its body was blue as well but much darker, to the point of being black. Its head was the black-blue as well, with piercing golden eyes. "Wow," All three Breakers said at the same time.

Kagen opened his eyes as he felt the Bitbeast wrap it's wings around him, protectively. "Yeah, pretty much. Zodia is my guardian Bit, that is how I know she isn't lying to me about this." Tyson and Max looked at each other. "Should we?" Max asked hesitantly, Tyson however had no such problems. He grabbed Dragoon and launched him without a second thought, calling the great Dragon forth.

"Aha, Tyson, Max this hotel room isn't large enough for three Bitbeast." Kenny said ducking behind the table, a book falling on his head as he did. Max however didn't listen and called forth Draciel as well.

"You should not be here." Kagen heard a voice whisper in his mind. He grabbed at his head, the pain already coming again. "DRAGOON ENOUGH!" This voice however didn't come from within Kagen's mind.

He looked up to see his Bitbeast had spoken allowed, for all to hear. "Wa- What? Did the Bitbeast just talk?" "Yes young dragon I did. The things I must say can not be spoken through my chosen, you must hear them yourselves." Max and Tyson looked to their Bitbeast expectantly. "Zodia, do you realize how many laws you, we, are breaking by speaking like this?" Dragoon asked lowly.

Zodia chuckled slightly before turning serious again. "I realize Dragoon that this is dangerous. I also realize that you are harming my child, and I will not stand for it." There was a sudden drop in temperature as Zodia proved her meaning. "Dragoon what is she talking about?" Draciel spoke for the first time.

"It is simple young dragon. We did speak to the child, but we were confused at the time." Kagen stepped out of Zodia's wings into the presence of the other two Bitbeast. "Confused about what? You called me a thief and an imposter, I want to know why?" Draciel once again was the one to answer. "You my boy, have been blessed with an awesome gift. This gift however is many times abused by others, we believe that without your knowledge this has happened to you."

Max looked to his Bitbeast. "What type of gift is it that you and Dragoon would step in?" Dragoon found his way behind Tyson. "Maybe it would be better for them to speak to us on a more even level. " Dragoon said. Before anyone could ask what was going on, there was a flash of light and the three Bitbeast disappeared, in their place stood three teenagers.

The first was a young samurai, he had on a silk blue kimono, his hair was pulled back in a ponytail, stormy gray eyes that shown with years of knowledge stared back at the kids. The second was a young man, his outfit fitting one of an explorer, almost Indian Jones styled, blond hair poked out from under the teenagers fedora, energetic sea green eyes flashed as he looked over the other. The third was a young woman she wore a long ice blue traditional Chinese dress that had silver swirls wove into the fabric, she had long black hair the was pulled up in a bun on the top of her head, some of the hair however still trailed down her back, loving crystal blue eyes looked sadly at the children.

Kagen was the first to regain his voice. "Z-Zodia?" He asked, looking at the young teenage girl in front of him. "Yes, it is me. We believe that this form is better for you." Tyson got his voice back finally. "Dragoon? You are like my age." Tyson said astounded. Dragoon smiled weakly at Tyson. "Yes, I am actually, you see we age with our Chosen. For every year you age, I do as well, than when we change chosen it starts all over." Zodia looked at the kids before smiling. "Young wolf, there is no reason for you to hid yourself, we will not harm you. If you wish for answers as well call forth your own guardian. She will answer, I assure you."

Tala stopped for a moment not really sure what to do, but eventually he called forth Wolborg. The bit began to glow brightly, before eventually coming from its bit. Wolborg appeared for a moment in beast form before a flash of light filled the room. When the light dulled another was standing in the room.

She wore silver armor that was streaked with blue; her long white hair flowed behind her reaching mid-back, piercing blue eyes that matched Tala's exactly stared back at the kids. "You called on me, my Tala?" Wolborg asked she had a lulling voice, but the edge in it was harsh. Zodia put a hand to Wolborg's shoulder. "Calm my friend, the boy wants answers, as do they all. We can no longer keep our Chosen in the dark, they must understand what they have been chosen for."

Max spoke addressing the Bitbeast. "So tell us already, what is going on? Why can Kagen hear you two?" Dragoon answered for the group. "He can hear us because he is the vessel." Tala spoke for the first time sense the Bitbeast had appeared. "The vessel for what?" Wolborg answered for the group, a harsh light in her eyes. "The vessel of destruction. He will end this world, whether he knows it or not."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N

And there it is. Alright so the next chapter of this will most likely be up in two weeks, sorry if that seems forever away. If you all get really antsy, just PM me and I might be able to update it sooner.

Alrighty on to reviews

**Suzanne: **I'm glad you thought so, I was trying to give this story a little humor, I'm sorry to disappoint though, Ray was found. But you can hop e for the best right? Hope you keep enjoying. XD

**Mimi 007: **Sorry no death, yet. Hehe hey I said the reviews saved A character, not all characters. Killing Boris, fun proposal, I will keep it in mind in the upcoming chapters, actually I already have something planned for him, so be happy. Good to know you love me anyways though, *Tries hard not to laugh evilly, fails* Man I got to get over that. Yay! Good Grammar! I happy. I am also glad you like the Bitbeast part, poor Kagen he still has no clue what's going on. Also I can't say anything about your poor, white teen, yet. (I like that word)I think you will be surprised at what I have in mind, tehe. Your right Tala's laugh to me says crazy dude more than psycho evil. (Why are your replies always the longest? Oh yeah your reviews are the longest, XD duh) Hope you liked this chapter.

**Racerabbit: **Yay for crazy people! I like them waaaaay to much so don't worry they will keep coming.

**My Own Demise: **Yep! Kagen had, split personality, hearing voices, and a killer illness, don't you just wish you were really him As I have said I tried to add a little humor, glad it worked. Kagen's line was cool admit it, you soooo would say it. But that isn't saying much is it, XD. Have fun with the code names, They really will help though. You know I will bro!


	16. Blood Lines

Yes! This is the chapter I have been waiting to write, hope it doesn't suck.

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, although I do own Kagen, Leonid and any other OC that have appeared in this fic.

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_Wolborg answered for the group, a harsh light in her eyes. "__The vessel of destruction. He will end this world, whether he knows it or not."_

Kagen shook his head. "No, I would never do that. I don't care what my grandfather wants me to do, I won't do it." His voice was cold by time he reached the end of the statement. His eyes narrowed into a harsh glare that he directed at all the Bitbeast in front of him. All the Bitbeast turned to face one another before Dragoon came forward to speak.

"I am afraid it is not your grandfather that is behind this young one." "He's right," All eyes turned sharply to the door, as the Bitbeast disappeared into their bits. A tall man, with the same deep blue hair as Kagen stood in the door frame. His imposing crimson orbs showed his fatigue. "Dad," Kagen whispered, backing up beside Tala.

"Kagen, I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Tyson and Max picked there blades up. Looking at the man in the door way, Kai and Kagen's relation became more apparent. The man, who was apparently their father, had the same eyes as Kai and the same hair color as Kagen. Tala gritted his teeth.

"So you're the one behind this." The man held up his hands. "No, I'm not. The ones behind this new plan are none other than my brother and your favorite person in the world." Tala growled slightly. "Boris," He snarled, the man shook his head. "Alight, who the heck are you and how is everyone finding our hotel room?" Tyson asked looking at the three invaders.

The man stepped all the way in. "I am sorry, Tyson, right?" Tyson nodded, slightly taken back. "My name is Alexei Hiwatari, I am the father of your team member Kai, if you didn't catch it, Kagen here is my youngest son. I can't speak for my son and Tala but I didn't come here to look for you, I simply followed them." Kenny, Max and Tyson all exchanged a quick glance. They had always wanted to meet Kai's father, any of his family really, other than Voltaire of course, but now that they were standing in the room with his family, they were kind of regretting that.

"You followed us?" Kagen spat at his father, stepping farther into the room with Tala right beside him. "Kagen ple=" But Alexei couldn't finish his thought, Kagen began to scream bloody murder as he dropped to his knees and grabbed his head. "NO!" He cried, his eyes flickering from dark to light blue. Tala moved back a few steps, turning his ice blue eyes to Alexei.

"Do something, Kagen can't handle this anymore." Alexei shook his head sadly. "I know," He whispered, as Kagen screamed again, tears coming to his eyes. "Then do something. If you know, Kagen is your son for crying out loud!" Tala yelled his voice dangerous. "I can't." Alexei said.

"What is wrong with him?" Tyson asked as Kagen's screams finally dissipated into pained whimpers. Tala looked back at the boy. "He is dying, slowly from the inside out." All eyes once again turned to the door where the new voice had come from.

A tall man, with honey colored skin stood in the door frame. His black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and reached to just below his backside, sharp golden eyes peered out from under ebony bangs. His white Chinese shirt and black pants made him look just like a grown up Ray. The man walked in heading strait for the young boy in the middle. "Wait, who are you?" Tyson asked getting feed up with all the new people. "Why Tyson I am hurt. I knew you when you were a little thing, you and your brother." Tyson's mouth parted as the man picked up Kagen. He placed a hand to the bit that hung around Kagen's neck.

A bright light filled the room and soon Zodia was once again standing in front of them in human form. "Lord Shun, years have passed since we last meet." Shun nodded looking down at Kagen. "Zodia I must thank you for keeping my nephew alive all this time." She nodded solemnly. "I have done what I can to keep my mistresses will alive in the boy, but that damn Phoenix has made my task hard." Max spoke, still timid of the adults. "Are you talking about Kai?" Zodia shook her head. "I am talking about the phoenix that came before your friend. He is the one behind this all. I fear for the other two blood children, my guard line is weak right now. I have talked to the other two guardians and they also fear for their children, for different reasons I am afraid." Shun stood up, Kagen still in his arms. "Zodia, my son?"

Zodia fell quite, her eyes shimmering the pale blue that Kagen's normally held. "I am sorry; I have not been able to contact his guardian, so I cannot say for certain of his health." Kenny spoke, he had been listening and putting together the pieces in his head and now he was ready to say them out loud.

"Sir," Shun turned to face Kenny. "Yes?" Kenny swallowed, the man's gaze was soft but power was apparent in his eyes. "I just need to know, is Ray Kon your son?" Shun smiled weakly at Kenny. "Yes, Ray is my son." Kenny nodded once before pressing on. "You called Kagen you nephew right? Well does that make Kai and Ray cousins and if so are you and Kai's father, like brothers?" Even Tala was taken aback by Kenny's question. Tyson was the one to speak however.

"Um Chief, Kai and Ray look nothing alike. Besides Ray is Chinese and Kai is Russian, remember?" Tala however spoke this time. "Half," He muttered, when he saw Max and Tyson's look he continued. "Kai and Kagen are half Russian and half Chinese." Shun chuckled slightly, despite everything, the boy's faces were priceless. "Actually they are three/fourths Russian and one/fourth Chinese my half-sister, their mother, was only half Chinese. And yes Ray and Kai are cousins. But you could have asked Zodia that, she is the Kon family Guardian"

All eyes turned to the ice bird in the middle of the room. "It is true; I am bound to the Kon family line." Max shook his head. "What does that matter, I mean just because you are that family's guardian doesn't mean anything right?" Zodia shook her head. "How little you know of your guardian's young one. Each guardian is bound to a family line. I to the Kon line, Dragoon to the Granger, Draciel to the Tate and so on." Tyson shook his head, hard. None of this was making any sense.

"That can't be true 'cause Ray got Drigger from Lee's family." Shun nodded once. "Yes he did. Because his mother was from that line. Ray and Lee both had blood claim to Drigger. Just as Kai, Kagen and Ray all have blood claim to Zodia and Kai and Kagen to Dranzer." Max, Tyson and Kenny all exchanged quick glances. "Really Tyson, did your father not teach you about the guardians?" Tyson shook his head before realizing what Shun had said. "Wait, how do you know my dad?" Shun smiled.

"The same way Alexei does. You boys have been destined to meet for quite some time now." Alexei interrupted before anyone could ask any more questions. "Shun, we need to get Kagen back to the hotel, we have to get this done before my brother gets back from his errands." Shun nodded before walking towards the door. Tyson stepped in front of him however. "Hang on, our friends are missing, we thought they were dead, then these two show up and say they aren't, then you two show up and are like 'we are their fathers', now you just expect us to let you leave without so much as an explanation?"

Shun casted a look at Alexei, when he saw him shaking his head no, Shun smiled. "Alright you want answers? All of you follow us; I'll tell you what I can once Kagen is safe and sound." Tala spoke finally. He had seen Shun a thousand times in the prison. Never would he have guessed who he was however. "You're going to help him?" Alexei sighed heavily before leaving the room, his last words drifting in the room, "He's the only one that can."

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Kai's POV**

It had been hours since we had arrived at the hotel. I was sitting in "my" room. Ray was asleep in the bed next to mine; his side had healed up quickly as I had known it would. He was learning to control his abilities even faster than I was.

How could all this have happened? I had never meant for them to get as close as they had. Keep others away and you keep alive. That was rule number one in the abbey. Of course trust no one but family was rule number two.

Of course family had never meant blood. Tala, Spencer, Ian, Bryan and Kagen. That had been my family; they would always be my family. But still they weren't my _only _family anymore, where they? Ray, Tyson, Max, heck even Kenny had become part of my family. That's what was killing me, to know I had put four more people in danger; still they had wanted to be let in, right? At least Ray always had, he had always put forward more effort than the other, and I had always trusted him more than them.

I wonder if part of us still remembered each other from when we were little. I knew the memories were gone, but maybe the trust we had built then hadn't went with them, at least not totally. I looked to my right as I saw Ray began to stir. I would answer _all _his questions this time.

Ray looked over to his left and saw me, but for some reason that hatred that had been in his eyes was replaced with something else . . . tears.

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ray's POV**

I sat cross-legged on the floor. My dad wasn't back yet, again. It was becoming a habit lately. I picked his plate up and put it down on the counter. At least I had become a pretty good cook. I heard some yelling coming from outside and ran out to see what was happening.

I saw Lee and run up. "Rai, what's going on?" I asked smiling, his face however looked scared. "Rei, they are attacking, your dad told me to find you and take you back to our place." My blood froze in my veins. That's why he wasn't home yet.

I ignored Lee's cries and begin to run towards the battle field. I had to make sure my dad was alright. The smoke coming off the battle field was thick in the bright blue sky. I was there in an instant. Dodging around the fighting soldiers, I stick to the trees, praying I can find my dad.

Finally I spotted him. He was locked in combat with another man, the other man had auburn hair and cruel twisted red eyes, four blue triangles were painted on his face, two on each side. They were clashing swords, and it looked like my father had the upper but the other man wasn't done yet.

After another clash, the red eyed man drew a knife and slashed at my father's stomach. I grabbed the tree I was hiding behind tighter. This couldn't be happening. My father jumped back in time to avoid the knifes blade. The man smiled and it was then that I recognized him. His twisted smile and eyes jolted my memories, as flashbacks of fire leaped into my memories.

A growl cracked from my throat as I dug a glare straight at the man before me. "Very good, Shun. But let's see how you do against this." The man said, placing a hand over the hilt of the sword. A warm heat quickly spread over the battle field, as the deep red phoenix raised high above them.

My father took a step back, he couldn't fight that. Nothing could. "Come on Shun, what type of leader are you that you can't even summon your own beast? Oh that's right the only people who could summon the guardian are dead." The man said with a smile. My father gripped his sword tighter, the phoenix dove towards the earth and my father dogged.

I held my breath, as the phoenix made another pass. My father though caught the one weakness in the plan and dove at the man. His sword slashing away the others, causing the phoenix to retreat back into its bit. My dad held his sword only a few inches above the others throat. "Well Shun? What are you waiting for? Kill me." The man hissed. I waited; I wanted to see the man's blood spill for all he had done. "I won't sink to your level." My father hissed picking up the phoenix's sword. "This war is lost to you Leonid, leave now."

I couldn't stand it anymore. I jumped out of my hiding spot. "NO!" I screamed, letting my eyes slit in anger. My actions surprised even my father, which was the last thing I needed to do. He turned to me, "Ray, you shouldn't be here why aren't you with Lee?" I was about to answer him when I saw the red eyed man pull out another knife. "DAD!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, it was a vain attempt however. I watched as the blade dug into my father's stomach.

Fear flooded through me as I watched the man pull the knife out and pick up the tiger sword that my father had been carrying. "What was that about the war being lost Shun?" My father's eyes began to dull as he drop to the ground. The man looked over at me with a smile.

"I remember you, Mei's little brat, so you didn't die in the fire, too bad." The man then looked down at my now motionless father. "Well Shun it's been fun but it's time for me to end this w-"

I couldn't stand it anymore. Anger and energy flooded through me as the world became awash in a blinding flash of green light. My eyes began to glow bright green, shielding my vision from the blinding light that had overtaken the area. My world began to move in slow motion, everything slowing to crawl.

I ran at the man, the bright light increasing with each step. I sunk my fangs deep into his upper arm. With a yell he dropped the sword and swung blindly at the air, where I had once been. I dropped away from him, watching his sluggish movements; I grabbed the sword from beside his foot.

I popped the Tiger spirit out of the hilt, before turning and doing the same to the phoenix. With a spirit in each hand I prepared to run, but my luck ran out before I could escape. The green glow that had kept me safe began to disappear.

The man blinked a few times, murder in his blood colored eyes. I backpedaled away from him, stumbling over some rocks in my haste. He began to advance on me, but was stopped. My father was holding his legs, a smile on his face as he saw me.

My world was still in slow motion as I stood to run. I hadn't gone four steps when a sharp gust of wind smacked the center of my back. The world began to move at full speed again as my eyes reverted back to amber. I turned around as a green aura resided into the guardian's bit. I looked down and spotted a knife lying on the ground, knowing that knife had been meant for my back, I looked wide-eyed at the man. The man however was being held back, the bleeding form of my father, holding him in place, anger radiated off the man.

He narrowed his blood red eyes at me. "Hear me child, if you don't return those bit's to me, I will make sure you know pain beyond measure. That is a promise." I swallowed my fear; I couldn't surrender, not to him. If I did, everyone would suffer, those that survived the slaughter would become nothing more than slaves, and there was no way I could let that happen.

"I'll die before I give up." I growled, before turning away and running full force from the battle field. All that I had to do was get the two guardians back to the village and the nightmare was over. I was almost home free when reality finally caught up with me. My father, the only family I really had left, was either dead or dying, either way I would never see him again. Both my parents had been slaughtered in this war, and Lee and Mariah's father before them.

All the people I had trusted were gone. I stumbled over something and didn't even try to stop myself from falling. I found myself on my hands and knees, the tiger bit in one hand, the phoenix in the other. Tears streamed from my eyes, as I quietly cried myself out in the woods.

"Rei-Rei where are you?" A voice called, soon followed by another. "Rei? Rei where are- oh crap." I felt a hand fall on my shoulder as the figure dropped to their knees in front of me. "Mao, I found him, go get one of the elders, he might be hurt." I felt a hand on either shoulder as the person forced me to look them in the eyes.

Deep amber eyes stared back into my lost eyes, their owners worry obvious. "Rei, what happened? Talk to me." Lee said calmly. I couldn't bring myself to answer as the tears streamed down my cheeks. Instead I opened my hands, the two bits being reviled.

He said nothing knowing what the two bits meant, instead he held out his arms. I fell into them gladly and buried my head into his neck, crying to one of the few family members I had left. Soon I couldn't hold my eyes open any longer and drifted off to sleep.

I awoke in a hotel, but still the tears remained. I flipped onto my side, knowing what I would find. Kai was sitting on his bed, looking at me with foreign eyes. I felt every emotion I held melt into one, all the anger and betrayal I had felt towards him was gone. He hadn't controlled what had happened in the past, if anything it was my fault, not his. I pushed myself into a sitting position. "Ray?" The voice was certain but quite. I didn't meet Kai's eyes again, I couldn't, the guilt weighing down on me was close to unbearable.

I just continued to look down as tears fell to the floor, wrapping my arms around my legs I gave up. I couldn't stop them anymore, everything that had happened, everything that was happening, all of it was just too much. I couldn't handle it any longer.

I felt two hands grab my shoulders, forcing me to look into the others eyes; crimson orbs stared back at me. "Ray, what's wrong." Kai demanded his voice strong. I smiled, tears still streamed down my face. "I'm done Kai, I've had it. I don't care what happens to me anymore. I'm tired of trying to control what I just can't and taking the blame for what's not my fault." I waited, half expecting Kai to get angry and tell me I was being a baby and a wimp, but he didn't.

"I know what you mean. It's hard when you're on your own not to just give up and do whatever they say. You just have to remember, you're not alone." I let a slightly bitterer laugh out and was rewarded by a very confused Kai. "I am such a hypocrite aren't I Kai? You must think I'm such an idiot for how I acted after finding out about Leonid. Especially when the truth is . . . I've been keeping things from you as well." Kai stood up quickly and I took a deep breath. 'Way to go Kon, you should have listened to Lee, oh well too late now.' "Kai you might want to sit down." Kai did as I instructed and sat on his bed. Wonder what how he's going to react? I took one more deep breath. "When we were in the village I had a talk with Lee and the elders about this. They all think it's time you know as well."

He raised an eyebrow to show his interest, he most likely wouldn't talk until I had told him everything. "When I accepted Mr. Dickenson's offer to be on the Bladebreakers it wasn't just because I wanted to be on a team." I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eyes.

"Everything, it was all planned out, it was set. I was just playing out my part. You see there was a purpose for me being on the Bladebreakers."

I brought my eyes back up and caught sight of Kai's crimson orbs; please don't let him hate me for this. "Kai . . ." I started quietly, taking a long breath. "You were my purpose."

0-0-0-0-0

A/N

Okay tell me the truth now, how many of you saw all this coming? ^-^

I was working really hard to get this chapter right and I still don't think it is how I wanted it but oh well.

Also pre-warning for Kai fans, the next chapter might such for him a little bit, (Well most likely a lot but . . . ) Just thought I would warn you. (Why don't I warn Ray fans?)

Anyways review time.

**Racerabbit**: Yep, originality is something I strive for, hopefully I hit my mark. I am glad you liked the Bitbeast thing, it will happen more often most likely and you might wanna remember that it can happen *Wink, wink*. About Wolborg, that was my point, everyone pictures it as a guy, to be honest I always did to, but then I got this mental image of that medieval girl in my head and was like "What the –" So I was unique and made Wolborg a girl. P.S Soon Ray will get his pay back, hehe

**PWN3D: **Thanks! Well if you like Kai torture you will most likely like the next chapter, I fell I have neglected him in this story and need to set things right, or wrong as it will be. But alas Ray isn't going to fight Kai; Ray is to forgiving for that, besides Ray has been keeping some interesting secrets of his own.

**Mimi 007:** hehe I thought you might like it. Yes it does sound like one of your type endings. The human bitbeast are suppose to represent there culture. (I went brain dead with Draciel) I am glad you think Wolborg fits,(I also had a fit over her.) The rebirth was something that I have been thinking about forever, especially with Zodia being the true imortal bird, I liked the contrast. Brooklyn's evilness will be explained in time, I can tell you though that Tala has already hinted at what is wrong with him in the story, as well as Kagen. I am glad though that I got his charater right, I said this at the start, I am really kind of at a lost with the BEGA bladers and was just like, oh let's use them. *Sweatdrops* oh don't worry Brooklyn will be back in force soon, next chapter maybe? Haha really it means 'Hey?' That is funny, if I wasn't so lazy I would go back and fix it, but alas I am and alas I really don't feel like it. (I am liking the laugh talks), you are right the voice didn't fit what they were having him doing, maybe if he had a deeper voice or something that laugh would have sounded evil instead of . . . yeah, but it wasn't. Your right Tala doesn't learn, but we love him for that right?

**Chaseha-Wing: **hm? Tala and Kai put together? Sounds cool, I might have to try and find it. I hope my story isn't to similer. *Whimpers slightly* I would hate to be ripping someone off without knowing it.

Hey you finally said Leonid's name in a review, yay! . . . A pic axe now? I'm scared. About the lightning, the thing is, it didn't really hit him, (guess I should have explained it better *Face palm*) Lightning makes Fire seem cold, so even though the lightning only shot over him it brunt him. (Pretty much Ray has two attacks in one with Lightining) I promise however that I will explain Brooklyn's evilness soon, I can't say how soon but for now keep wondering, With Kagen destroying the world, things are going to be fun.  
Also your right about Ray's shack.  
**Ray**: Are you going to start that to?  
**Me**: Yep! Your right he did deservie it, that's why it's gone. His poor empty shack  
**Ray**: It wasn't a shack!  
**Me**: *Shrugs shoulder* Whatever it was, it's gone now. . . please keep reviewing. I like your reviews, they are fun to reply to.

**Suzanne: **It is true Ray can't keep a home, fire is his worst enemy right now. Revenge and loveing reunion, you are waiting for a lot aren't you? Well hopefully soon I can get everything worked out. Hope you keep liking

**Ninja2k****:** Thank you very much. Always happy when someone likes it. So here was your update

**My Own Demise: **Yep Kagen is going to end the world, fun right? Your right poor Ray, he can't catch a break in my stories. Wonder what your hunch was? Oh well, you were either right or you weren't hope you liked it.


	17. Scars Remain

This chapter is slightly based off of Scars Remain by Disciple. (Not totally, but the lyrics kind of go with it, just FYI)

Pre-warning to all: this is a lot of memories from Ray and Kai's mind, NOT their POV's so while this won't move the story line along, it is important, in other words not a filler chapter (Although I feel like I have had those)

Disclaimer: Tell me do I really have to do this, I think by now we can all tell that I don't own Beyblade.

Recap on POV:  
**Main Story:** Ray's, Kai's and Normal  
**Flashbacks:** Third person  
**Dreams/Memories in dreams**: POV of whoever is dreaming.

_0-0-0-0-0-0_

_I brought my eyes back up and caught sight of Kai's crimson orbs; please don't let him hate me for this. "Kai . . ." I started quietly, taking a long breath. "You were my purpose."_

Kai remained silent, shocker. I thought to myself for a few seconds. Okay what was the best way to tell him this? Better question how could I tell him this without him thinking our entire friendship was just one big trick? Let's see 'Hey Kai listen I really hated you for a while and so did my elders, so they told me to make friends with you so that they could kill you. You don't mind though right?' Yeah because that would go over so freaking well! It was simple really, I couldn't tell him. I'll admit it, the first year a lot of what I did and said was an act, but after that, especially after the Russian tournament, I wanted to really get to know him. It was like having to start from scratch though, wait I was starting from scratch, which of course made things so much better. Still I had meant 95% of the things I had said. There had to be some way to make him see that. Then again a lot of what I did the first year was repairing old bridges. Ugh, this is so confusion . . .

I heard a snapping sound from in front of me, and stopped my inward battle long enough to see Kai looking at me like I was insane. Which by now I could be, I was turning bipolar at the very least. "Sorry," I muttered not really knowing what else to say. I thought about it for a few more seconds. Better to start at the beginning and work my way back.

"Kai, let me start at the beginning alright? At least then it will make a little more sense what I'm talking about." I waited for him to shake his head one way or another. "Go," He said, I was shocked. He spoke? It was low, if I didn't have enhanced hearing then I wouldn't have heard it, but I did and I had. "Do you recall what I was telling you back at the village?" He nodded once and I continued. "Well I need to tell you the whole story. I don't know how much truth you know about the war or what it was over, I also don't know how much you know about the chosen, so I'll start with this."

One more breath, I felt like my insides were on fire, and I wondered if Kai had anything to do with it? No probably not. Seeing Kai looking at me like I was crazy again I started the story. "You, Kai, were the reason the war broke out." Yes, for once, the great Kai Hiwatari was surprised. What? Are you telling me if you had just learnt that you had started one of the bloodiest wars in history that you wouldn't be a little shell-shocked? Didn't think so.

"How?" He asked narrowing his eyes at me like I was lying. Which kind of ticked me off, I mean I did a lot of things but flat out lying, about stuff like this, that was so not me. "Simple, you existed and you weren't supposed to. You see a long time ago all the four villages agreed that the chosen were far too dangerous because of the battles that always followed them. So their solution was pretty easy, kill every chosen from that point forward. All four tribes were required to do so, and they did, that is until Voltaire came into the picture. But you see the Phoenix in the end rejected him, so all the tribes let it go. If only they hadn't." I said muttering the last part to myself, no point in bringing up old wounds; Kai had enough bad memories of his grandfather to last a few lifetimes.

"So how do I come in?" Kai asked his gaze not wavering from mine; I hated it when he did that. "Your grandfather didn't hide your abilities and the other tribes found out. You see Voltaire couldn't control the phoenix, you, even before you had Dranzer, could. That made you a threat. The reason it was a fight with only the white tigers and not all the tribes however is that our chosen, who was born two years before you and me, was the first in a long time to be killed." Kai shrugged his shoulders. "They agreed right?"

I nodded my head slightly; this is where the guilt started coming in. "Yeah, but you see, like you, he was the Grandson of our leader, Lee and Mariah's older brother. When our leader heard that Voltaire was training you instead of adhering to the rules, the war began. It was in essence a war over your life. Not totally of course because the two villages had hated each other for a long time anyways, it's more like you were their excuse to fight."

Kai was silent a few moments, letting the information sink in, then something clicked. "But the war didn't start till we were both older. Also you're a chosen to, right?" I looked down at the floor; this is the part I couldn't meet Kai's eyes for. "I wasn't supposed to be; really I'm not supposed to be alive." I knew there was a bitter edge in my voice, but I didn't care, Kai had seen my emotions at every extreme by this point, I didn't think adding bitter to that list would matter. "They don't know how it switched so fast, but the thing is my dad kept it hidden. That's why it was so bad when Voltaire found out; he told everyone the truth about what I was. Of course at that point my elder's goal had changed, so I was spared. What this all gets back to though is, why I was on the Bladebreakers."

He looked at me thoughtfully and I decided the only way I was going to convince him was to start at the beginning. "First though Kai, I wanna tell you everything. I don't know how much of this you remember, because sometimes your memories seem a little sketchy, but my story will make more sense if you know it all." He nodded once giving me the go ahead. "It all started not long after I came to the abbey for the first time; at least I am assuming it was the abbey, since you were there."

I closed my eyes thinking back to that time.

Flashback

A young boy stood silently in an observation room; he was looking out the glass down into the room below. It was a training room, the boy couldn't count how many children there was training in the room below, but honestly he really didn't care. The boy had numbed himself to this place, convincing himself it was a nightmare that he would soon wake from, despite the fact that he would only wake to another nightmare.

"So kitty, what do you think of our facilities?" The boy looked up at the purple haired man, he wasn't worth much though. The boy turned and looked back out the window, he hadn't bothered answering the man, but the man wasn't surprised. The only sound that had escaped the child's lips in a year had been screams.

"Come now, I am going to show you the survival rooms." The boy and the man walked down the hall in total silence, the boy keeping his dull amber eyes on the floor the whole time. Finally they came to a door at the end of the hall. The door was of stainless steel with a hand scanner holding it secure.

"You're in luck kitty, looks like our favorite students just happen to be in the middle of their training session. You'll get to see some of the best." The man placed his hand to the scanner and within moments they were at the observation deck of the room.

The boy looked into the training room, his eyes traveling over the area. The area was five times bigger than the room they had been at and this one didn't have training equipment, no this one was different.

The ground of said room was covered in sand, reminding the child of the beach. A thermostat read that the inside of the room was 104 degrees and climbing. Trenches, burned out cars, abandoned buildings, and a small creek that ran through the middle of the room, where the only things that the boy could see. "Ah, there they are now." He said spotting six figures in the distance.

The boy sharpened his eyes, willing them to make out the figures. The first one he was able to see, was just starting to move from one of the trench, he had flaming red hair that came up in two almost wing-like spikes, he motioned with his hand for the others to follow as he reached and ducked behind a burned out car. The next one out was slightly taller than the first but not by much. He had purple hair, but of a much lighter shade then the man that stood beside the boy, both boys carried high end guns, along with having a weapons belt that appeared full.

The other four figures did not follow the first two however. They seemed to be moving farther along the trench. Another jumped out of the trench, crouching low, he seemed the oldest in the group, his blonde hair spiking up wildly. He kept his gun cocked ready to fire if anything made a move it shouldn't. The one to follow him was smaller by far, possible the youngest in the group. His hair was somewhere between purple and blue, but a hat kept it mostly hidden. The boy held something tight in his hands and looking closer it became apparent that it was a grenade.

The kid threw the grenade at the building they were heading towards, and the whole place crumbled, leaving the two a nice pile of rubble to hide behind.

Finally it came to the last two figures they were moving quicker than the others. Guns in hand, the two jumped out of the trench before running to a metal barrier in-between the two other groups. The older had two-toned blue hair that spiked up, blue war paint was painted in four triangles on the boy's cheeks, a proud air followed the boy as he commanded the others. The younger was similar and dissimilar in many ways. His dark blue hair was the same shade as the back of the elders, but his air was completely different, defiance was still apart but it lacked the confidence of the older.

"Remarkable aren't they? Trained warriors, capable of anything." The man chuckled looking down at the boy. "Of course you can't tell them I complemented them, but then again you won't say anything, will you?" He was mocking the child, but the raven haired boy paid him no mind. For the first time since coming to this dump something had caught his interest. "Kai," He crocked, his voice cracking at use.

The man looked down in slight shock. For a moment he wondered if he had been hearing things. The edge in the boy's amber eyes however told him otherwise. There was a determined light to them that the man had thought was lost forever. The man smiled wickedly, this could be fun.

"You remember Kai, you must miss him." The boy looked up at the man at a loss, of course he missed him! Kai had been his best friend. The boy nodded slowly unsure as to where this was heading. "Well why don't we just wait here for a little while? After his training session, you can talk to him. Sound like a plan, Ray?" Ray nodded. He didn't like where this was heading, but he couldn't pass up a chance to see Kai again. Maybe the two of them could get out together.

Ray looked closer and noticed the younger boy; he finally put the boys face to a memory. 'Kagen,' Ray thought with recognition. 'I guess it'll be three of us busting out.' Ray thought letting the slightest of smiles find its way to his lips for the first time in a year. He watched closer as the six boys moved in sync, a pattern in their movements developing.

For the first time Ray saw what the group was moving at. A large bunker like thing sat in the back of the training room, armed guards stood around a glass podium, no doubt the target.

It wasn't these men that concerned him however; it was the six crouching down in a building that his friends were coming up to. Four of the men where near the door with machine guns and two of them where hiding near the back with rifles. The other boys were too far away to help. It would be a fire fight of two on six. Kai motioned with his head for Kagen to come beside him before he moved to check the building.

At that moments all heck broke loss. Gun shots pulsed through the training room, as Kai dived to the other side of the door to avoid shots. The other two groups had also encountered enemies and so were unable to come to their leader's aid. Ray tensed as he saw a bullet graze Kai's shoulder, Kai ignored it completely though and cocked his gun, aiming back into the house he pulled the trigger, once, twice, three, four times, then all fell silent.

Kagen readied his own gun, stepping inside the building; two more shots rang out as Kagen finished off the last two guards. Ray had become overly tense as he had watched. It was impossible, he was despite for it to be a mistake, but Ray knew it wasn't. His two best friends had just murdered six people and hadn't thought twice about it. Inside Ray knew that it was kill or be killed, but still part of him couldn't believe that they would kill, regardless.

He watched Kai stand and motion with his head to move on. All the others followed his lead. Ray couldn't take it anymore he ran from the glass to a nearby trash can. What little food he had in his stomach began to come up instantly, along with his stomach acid. He chocked as the last of his stomach's contents had been expelled and went into a few dry heaves. The man chuckled slightly seeing the boy's reaction at such a minor thing. How Voltaire ever planned on turning that thing into a weapon he couldn't even began to fathom.

Ray pushed his bangs from his face but remained at the trash can as more shots began to fire. Ray closed his eyes tight knowing that no matter what happened someone was losing their life down there. "What!" The man growled. Ray pulled himself from the trash can, and almost burst out laughing. The six men that had been in the building pulled themselves up, blood running from bullet wounds, but all none lethal shots.

He had known his friends could never take a person's life. He caught sight of the group again; they were standing at the bunker now, the glass podium smashed to pieces. Kai held something in his hands, glaring up at the purple haired man. Ray looked closer at the thing and Kai's hand and noticed it was Dranzer. 'So that's how they got him to do it.' Ray thought, silently cheering for his friend.

The man growled, grinding his teeth. "That little brat, I'll make him pay. . ." His voice trailed off as he seemed to remember Ray, a wicked smile lighting his face as he caught the small smile on Ray's face. 'So the kid has hope. Good. It's no fun breaking a toy that is already broken.' The man placed a hand on Ray's shoulder, affectively pulling the boy from his daze. The smile on his face disappearing as he returned to reality. "Are you ready to see Kai yet?"

Ray couldn't help it, he nodded enthusiastically. 'Maybe this man isn't so bad.' Ray thought as the man motioned for him to exit. As Ray walked out the man pulled out his walkie-talkie. "Corvo, take that Hiwatari brat to the correctional room, and leave the observation room open. – No the older one – that's right." The man put his walkie-talkie back in its place on his belt. The man walked out of the room; grabbing Ray's hand he began to drag him down the hallway.

"Kai?" Ray whispered, still unable to get his voice to work properly. The man however didn't answer him and dragged him forwards. They came to some stairs and continued their descent, soon any light that had been around before, disappeared into the eerie orange glow of torches. Ray shifted slightly, why would he be meeting Kai down here?

The man opened up a door and lead Ray inside. Three of the walls were a molded gray; the final wall however was a clear glass, well clear except for the blood splatters that coated it. The man smiled down at Ray seeing his perplexed look. "Stay here, you'll see Kai shortly." Ray nodded and wondered around the room as the man left him alone.

'I can't wait to see Kai. It's been so long since I've seen him.' There was a lot of noise as Ray let his attention be drawn to the glass wall. Ray watched as a man dragged Kai in. Kai was yelling and cursing things in Russian as the man dragged him in by his hair. Ray eyes widened in surprise as he saw the 'nice' man walk in and tell the first man to leave.

Kai sat where he was thrown, not looking up to meet the man's eyes. "Well, well, here we are again Kai. Why most you be so stubborn." Kai raised an eyebrow as the man began to speak. _"Boris, what are you puling?" _ Kai asked in his mother tongue. Boris walked around the room slowly, Kai in the middle as he circled like a shark. "Pulling? I'm not pulling anything at all, Kai. I simply asked a question." Kai narrowed his eyes into a glare.

Ray walked up to the wall he was about to pound on the wall when the door opened. Ray turned around to see the man who had brought Kai. Ray backed up slowly, he didn't like this. For every step he took back however the man took one forward. Ray soon found his back pressed firmly against the slimy wall. Ray looked hopelessly over towards Kai, only to find him glaring hard at the other man.

'Kai, I need help.' Ray thought desperately as the man grabbed him. Ray tried to escape the man's grasp but found he was unable to pull away. The man took him to the back wall, attaching his wrist to the wall with leather straps. Ray kicked out but remained silent, as his main focus was on Kai. Something was happening in the other room and Ray wanted to know what it was. The man in front of him leaned in after Ray was secure.

"You better what this closely, neko-trash. Because everything that is about to happen to Hiwatari, is all thanks to you, whether he knows it or not." Ray couldn't help cringe, what could they plan on doing to Kai because of him. The man smiled seeing the kid's reaction to the news. "Don't worry, Boris wouldn't kill him, at least not yet."

Ray didn't even notice the man's absence; he was totally focused on Kai and Boris.

*End flashback*

I looked at Kai expectantly. I waited for any sign that Kai remembered the day I was talking about, but his face was blank, and not because of his mask. "You really don't remember this day at all, do you?" Kai locked eyes with me, did he think I was making this up.

"No I don't. I have this huge blank in my memory where that time should be." He said it so blankly and so uncaringly that it sort of unnerved me. "Do you want me to keep going then? I mean this isn't really a memory I would want back if I had a choice." 'I don't though.' I thought bitterly, dang when did I get so bitter.

"I want to know what happened." He said forcefully, before adding as an afterthought "Everything Ray." I wasn't sure this was a good idea anymore, yeah I know bipolar of me, shocker. "Maybe this was a bad idea." I said quietly, turning away from Kai. "My memories are so scatted. I'm not sure I know who I am anymore." I looked back at Kai. It was so unlike him to say things like that. He wasn't looking at me however.

"Sometimes I wonder what of my memories I can really trust. On the one hand, I can remember living with my mom and dad and Kagen in the old mason outside Moscow. On the other hand though, I can recall living in the abbey my whole life. I don't know which memories are real and which ones are fake. Ray you may be my last chance at finding out the truth about my past. You might not know everything but if you can tell me what you do know, maybe I can piece together the rest in my head."

He said the whole speak with a dull voice, as if he didn't care one way or another, his words however betrayed his feelings. I couldn't imagine not knowing about my own past. I couldn't believe that once upon a time that had been what I had wanted. I had been willing to sell my life to a monster to get that bliss, which to Kai, was an absolute curse.

I smiled nodding my head. I would tell him what I could, help him piece together what I could and then maybe in return he could help me piece together my own life.

"Kai, if you're sure you want to know. I'll tell you. . ."

*Flashback*

Ray looked through the glass. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Kai couldn't see him, which meant it was a two-way mirror and Ray was on the seeing side. Boris walked up to Kai, a smile plastered on his face. He grabbed Kai's jaw in a tight grip. "You brought this on yourself; you most know that by now." Kai glared daggers at the man, before spitting in his face.

Boris growled before punching Kai hard in the gut. Kai grunted slightly but other than that made no sound. "Why must you be so stubborn in learning these lessons?" Kai glared up at the man, his defiance clear. "Because I'm not a monster like you!" He spat, receiving another hard knock in the gut. "Please you act so high and mighty but you are no different than every other child here. When it comes down to it you'll kill to save your own life." "He wouldn't" Kai muttered, but Boris caught the boys words.

This time however he didn't punch him, instead he backhanded him hard across the cheek. Grabbing a fist full of slat hair, Boris pulled back Kai's head until it was at a painful angle. Kai was forced to look the man dead in the eyes. "Friends and family make you weak! The sooner you learn that the better off you will be. Family is only imaginary and Friends are just another name for traitors." Kai glared back at Boris, his crimson eyes getting unnatural dark.

"My family wasn't made up and my friends are a thousand times better then you!" Kai said hatred seeping into each word. Boris had had enough of the boy's insolence, if he thought so highly of those worthless people; he would just have to pay for them. Boris threw Kai at a wall, his head cracking against it full force. It was then that Ray noticed that Kai was already injured. Not just the graze on his arm from the bullet, but also lacerations and bruises that seemed to cover every inch of his body. "Who are your friends Kai? Bryan? Spencer? Ian?" He trailed off, kicking the crimson eyed boy hard in the chest.

The sound of cracking ribs sounded through the walls. "No, they aren't important enough, no matter what you say." He said grabbing the slats jaw again. "I know, that fucked up one. . . Tala." Boris smirked as he saw the anger flood into the crimson depths. 'So protective and so easy to read.' Boris smiled smugly, as Kai thrashed in his grasp. "To imagine that a person of your stature would be_friend_ someone like that." Boris said spitting the word friend out as if it was poison.

Boris brought his fist back again. Hitting the side of Kai's head and slamming it against the wall. Kai struggled with the wire bonds that cut into his wrist. When he got free Boris _was_ going to pay for saying bad things about Tala. "But what is worse is that he isn't even the lowest of your friends." Boris laughed, allowing his eyes to trail up to the wall behind Kai. He knew what was on the other side, and he wanted to make sure this hurt both of them.

Boris looked down at Kai as the crimson eyed boy leaned against the wall hard enough to get to his feet. "Shut up." Kai said evenly. Ray knew his friend however. He knew that when Kai sounded the calmest _that_ was when he was the angriest. Boris' hand slipped into his pocket as he glared the boy down. "Make me," Boris said just as evenly. Kai ran forward, shoving his shoulder into the man's gut. Boris' breath left him in a huff but the man only smile. Grabbing the boy's arms tightly, he dug his knee into the boys gut, throwing him up against the wall.

Kai tried to get away, saying many cusses in Russian. Boris however silenced him, by snapping his head back into the wall, over and over again until a small line of blood began to trickle down the back of his neck. He dropped Kai who was now barley moving. Smiling he pulled his hand from his pocket, a knife glimmering in the dull light.

"Do you know who is worse than that fuck Tala, Kai?" Kai looked up at the man halfway between a daze and a glare. Boris smiled as he picked the boy up boy his hair, his feet dangling a few feet off the ground. "That worthless trash that your family let invade your home, the one that your mother held so dear. Truth be told it's not even worthy of a name. Neko-trash, that's all it is, a rejection of nature that not even its own family wants."

Despite his state, Boris' words struck a chord. An overprotective mentality that he had over his best friend. "Ray! His name is Ray, not trash and not it." Kai said his voice dangerously low. Boris saw that he had hit the right note. Now the real fun began. Boris switched the knife into his good hand, as he bent down in front of Kai. "I think shit is a better name for him." Boris laughed slightly. "Shit and fuck, your two best friends." Boris whispered, and that was it. Something inside Kai snapped at Boris' last words. His eyes became in raged as he tried to lash out at the man.

Kai called all his strength forward focusing it on the bonds. He felt a warm rush of power flood through him and he focused the energy on the bonds that held him. Soon enough he heard the quiet pop as the wire snapped and like that Kai was on the attack. Throwing a punch at Boris, the man simply dodged him. Knowing that Kai, while now free, was practically blinded by rage, all he had to do was wait.

Kai heard the blood pounding in his ears, dulling his senses. He swings blindly at Boris. When a sharp pain floods up his arm however he is pulled from his rage. Boris had grabbed his fist as he had swung. Putting pressure on while pushing it back towards Kai, a faint pop was heard as all eight bones slowly snapped inside Kai's wrist.

Ray felt tears prick behind his eyes, this was happening because of him. It was his fault that his best friend was suffering this way. Ray shook slightly as Boris took another swing at Kai's head, before the blade was flashed again. "I am going to teach you what having friends, gets you." He said pinning Kai to the wall, his arm across Kai's throat.

Boris placed the knife on Kai's cheek bone, pressing down just enough to leave a line of red. He ran the knife along Kai's cheek bone. Kai began to flush, the mixture of pain and lack of oxygen beginning to mess with his head. Boris brought the knife down farther, tracing his chin.

Finally Boris pulled the knife away and put the blade over one of his blue triangles, tracing the dark blue triangle and turning it a deep red. Kai stayed quiet, trying to place himself out of the current situation. Boris then moved the knife down farther but stopped. He carried Kai over to the other end of the room. Ray strained to see what was going on but when Boris moved to allow him to see, he wished he hadn't.

He saw Kai, his arms pulled above him attached to the chains on the wall, his shirt pulled off. Boris looked back at the wall, smiling wickedly for effect. He took the blade, and placed it to Kai's shoulder. When Kai made no effort to pull away, Boris stabbed the blade in. not to deep, but deep enough that it still made the crimson eyed teen cry out. "Oh, did I hurt you? Sorry, it's just you have such poor choice in _friends_, I thought I'd give you a way to recall all your bad choices."

Ray struggled against his restraints once again, he couldn't let this happen. He couldn't let Kai get hurt anymore. Boris however continued. The knife trailing down his back leaving a bloody spiral in its wake. Soon the blade had carved out a design, a bloody spiral that evened out and went across the entire length of his back. He brought the blade to the center of Kai's back and thought about what he wanted to do.

With a smile he began to carve out Kai's back. At first it wasn't painful, well not extremely painful at least but that soon changed. As he finished of the first carving he followed it with three more, leaving the smallest bridges of flesh to keep his art in place. Wiping at Kai's back he reviled his first work, the word Volk carved out in crude Russian. Ray had learned enough Russian from Kai to know that Volk, meant wolf.

Boris placed the knife back down on a slightly higher place on Kai's back. This time it would hurt, Boris dug the knife in deeper this time, earning him the first true scream he had heard so far. "Did that hurt?" When he heard the whimper escape Kai's throat he knew it had. "Good, that is what friends earn you. What that thing has earned you." He said the last words with venom.

As he started carving out the letters on Kai's back doing the same as he had before, this time however it was deeper, carving out the four letters to make his next master piece. By the time Boris had stepped back Ray didn't need to look to see what the new word was, Tigr. Ray felt the tears stream down his cheeks as he looked at his best friends back. How could anyone be that twisted? How anyone could taint that word that Kai had used for him, Ray didn't want to know.

Ray watched as Boris let Kai fall to the floor, landing square on his back. Boris stood over Kai looking down into the crimson orbs that still burned with a passionate hatred. "Remember those two Kai; they are the ones that really did this to you." Kai however let a smirk show on his face. "You just screwed yourself Boris," Kai croaked, "Now I'll always have Tala and Ray with me." He said his eyes locking in a glaring match with Boris. "If you couldn't deal with me before, now you're really screwed."

Boris let his anger finally control him. Grabbing Kai's head he glared down at the boy below him. "You're going to die Hiwatari." He hissed finally having enough. With enough force to shatter Kai's skull he brings the boys head down on the floor.

*End Flashback*

0-0-0-0-0-0  
**Kai's POV**

As Ray finished his memory, any doubt I had had about him not telling me the truth melted away. My hand went to my back. I took a shaky breath feeling the scars through my shirt. So that's what they meant. Ray wasn't looking me in the eyes anymore and I couldn't blame him.

He had seen a beating that had left a pattern of scars on my back and no doubt he still probably felt somehow responsible. "I'm sorry Kai." He said in a whisper. It was sad that this memory was more painful for him then it was for me. I admit as he spoke I could see parts of what had happened but never enough. It had always felt like I was watching scenes from someone else's life, not memories of my own.

It had happened though, the scars would attest to that. "When Boris hit your head against the stone floor that last time, it's possible that could be what took away your memory." I heard Ray say quietly, before he quickly continued his thought. "It was either that or something that happened not to long after that."

I raised an eyebrow in curiosity. "Why?" I asked after he was silent for a few moments. "Kai, I hated you." He said, hating himself for saying it. "Because the next time I saw you after that, after you were healed up. You had no idea who I was. Tala and the others thought it was my fault that you couldn't remember them, and now that I am thinking about it. I think it was, maybe if we hadn't ever been friends, if I hadn't spoken when I saw you, maybe you would have never lost your memories."

"Ray shut up." I said coldly, I hated him trying to blame himself for everything, even though everything wasn't always his fault. "You said you were tired of taking the blame for things that were just not your fault. So take your own advice and stop blaming yourself. What happened, happened, besides the way you made it sound. I wouldn't have done or said anything differently then before, even knowing the outcome." He smiled, it was a weak one, but it was better then what he had been doing only a moment before.

I settled in better and Ray gave me a look. "Kai? What are you doing?" I shrugged my shoulders at him. "You said you wanted to start at the beginning. Figured we might be here a while." Ray smiled at me before settling himself in. "Yeah, your right."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Phew, okay so that chapter ended up waaaaay longer then I had meant it to, but at least I think it I got most of what I wanted in. (not really but if I had it would be the length of at least THREE chapters, note I wanted to include Brookies story and another lovely flashback at the abbey but . . .)

I am sorry for the lame torture scene. Torture really hasn't ever been my strong suit but it fit, so I hope it wasn't to insanely bad.

Anything else I need to say? Oh yes I am planning to go back and fix the insanely bad grammar from the first chapters, but it might take a while. (Please put up with my slowness, thanks)

Reviews:

**Chaseha-Wing: **No it's not? No my story isn't similar, or isn't good? (I am confused) *smiles* At least you aren't alone in your confusion. I hoped the family tree thingy I sent you helped some, it not I can put one up here that is neater and pretty, (it's the one I have used, hehe) I know some facts are slightly confusing. **How was Drigger saved if Dranzer was captured? **Um, is there any way you can rephrase that, I don't really get what you are asking. But I wish you luck in your attempt to understand my logic, (I still don't sometime)

**Suzanne: **Don't take this the wrong way but you have the oddest sense of humor (I love it!) Kai and Ray being family is something I have been thinking about for a loooong time. When I figured out how to do it realistically I was happy! Glad you like.

**Mimi 007: **I'll answer you last . . . . It's long, again.

**PWN3D: **So good enough pain for you? I understand vacation (Went on one myself recently) So it is fine with me. Now if you could explain what you mean by his dream should be marked out? Do you mean that I should delete it? . . . I am getting easily confused right now, sorry. But I am glad it was easy to read. Thanks for all your reviewing.

**My Own Demise: **I can't believe you got it right either. I mean for real you are the only person to see that coming. Keep feeling bad for Ray, I won't say why but do. I'll explain (or he will) What I/he means by it was all planned. Oh, and I know I bit sometimes.

**Mimi 007: **I swear you are going to give me such a big head, thank you so much. I was hoping that no one would guess at them being related, (even though I hinted at it a lot) Anyways yes Ray recalling his father's death was sad and I am glad they will be able to have a reunion. (Although you are right his dad is coaching the opposing team) . . . . Scary having one of them stolen to your stories? That could be fun though? Anyways moving on. Wow everyone is noticing that. YES Ray did take Dranzer, this will be explained I promise. Ohh, those are pretty words, but you'll get use to my cliff hangers at some point. And don't worry I am getting more to the explanations on Ray's "You were my purpose" speech. I hoped you like the first half of the Kai chapter, there will be more. Brooklyn's story is also coming up soon. Oh, and I did understand what you were saying. Thanks for the warning, I am pretty sure I corrected it in this chapter. And finally our evil laugh talk: Don't even try not to go girly when talking about Tala, it's a impossibility, so might as well embrace it. You are right however if the boy is going to do an evil laugh, he at least needs to learn to do it right (otherwise you are right, it kills the image). I mean at least when Kai does his evil laugh, he SOUNDS evil.


	18. Without a Motion

*Comes out from behind rock* Okay please no one kill me, *Books fly at head* Ah! *Hides behind rock* I am super sorry it has been so long since I have updated, but at least I finally did. (I lost word and had to find something else, sorry if my grammar goes waaaay down hill)

**Disclaimer**: I am protesting these, it is painfully obvious we don't own the stuff so why must they punish us into writing that down?

0-0-0-0-0-0

The car ride was painfully quiet. No one dared say a word. They had all piled into a large van. Shun and Alexei in front, Kagen laid out across the middle bench with Tala sitting with Kagen's head on his lap and Kenny, Max and Tyson all squished in the back.

Tyson leaned over to Max. "Where do you think they are taking us?" He asked in as hushed a voice as he could. All the boys could tell Alexei didn't like them being there/ Shun was nice enough it seemed and if it wasn't for him, there would be no way the three teens would have left the hotel. Max however just shrugged his response and the group remained silent for the rest of the ride.

"We're here." Shun exclaimed pulling the car into a parking lot. Everyone piled out of the van as Shun grabbed Kagen from the back. Tyson felt him mouth part slightly. "THIS is your base?" Tyson said unable to contain his surprise. Tala rolled his eyes. "What were you expecting? A castle or something?" Tyson looked down slightly. "Well yeah sort of, or at least something like the abbey."

Tala sighed heavily. How had Kai put up with them this long? "Not every base needs to scream 'evil lair' you know." Tala said trailing after the two adults who had already begun moving towards the hotel. "Yeah, but I expected something a little more then a Hampton Inn, if you know what I mean?(1)" Truth be told, Tala wasn't sure how long he would be able to put up with the navy haired blader's constant babbling. "Tyson, new rule. Shut up until I say otherwise, alright?" Tala said, a death glare amplifying the effect. Tyson gulped and shook his head, not wanting to anger the wolf anymore.

They made their way up to the hotel room and waited as Alexei fished out the key card to let them in. No sooner had they entered the room did Tyson once again open his mouth. "Br-Brook-Brooklyn! What are you doing here?" Tyson yelled spotting the orange haired blader, sitting on the couch, a smile plastered on his face.

"Tyson it's good to see you again." Brooklyn said, the blonde blader, known as Mystal appearing beside him. Tala about slugged Tyson then and there. Alexei instructed Shun as to where to lay Kagen and after a moment Shun had disappeared to put the boy to bed. Tala pushed the three boys, that had been standing at the door imitating fish (and doing a very good job of it might I add) into the room. After closing the door everyone began to settle into a variety of seats inside the room.

Tyson, Max and Kenny kept glancing back at the former BEGA bladers, obviously trying to understand the connection. "You want to know why me and Mystal have joined this team, don't you Tyson?" Brooklyn asked, he continued before Tyson even answered. "We were on BEGA because we chose to be and now we are on this team for similar causes." Tyson scrunched up his face trying to make since of the other teens words. "What do you mean?" Brooklyn smiled slightly. "I go with the winning side Tyson." Tyson gaped at him.

"I thought you understood after our last battle, you don't ever know who is going to win, it's all about the fun." Brooklyn laughed slightly. "True, the BEGA tournament went differently then I had planed but in the end, I still came out on top." Tyson, Max, and Kenny exchanged a strange glace before Mystal continued Brooklyn's tail. "Boris wasn't working alone on BEGA, his partner gave us power that you couldn't imagine the only condition for this was, we lose our battles. Ming Ming, Crusher and Garland didn't like these teams, but me and Brooklyn saw an opportunity. We agreed to help out Boris' partner and all we had to do to get this power was lose, of course we had to make the match believable. I would say we did a pretty good job of it to."

The breakers were stunned to say the least. "You mean you both . . . lost on purpose." Brooklyn and Mystal both nod at the same time. "But the battles, they were so hard. . . ." Max started before trailing off. "Yes, we had to make them look real. You see not even Boris knew of his 'Partners' plan so we had to make it look good. It was hard to lose a battle on purpose but what we gained in the end was well worth the sacrifice."

Max looked worried towards Tyson. "What is it you could gain?" Tyson asked turning his attain back to Brooklyn. Brooklyn smiled before sitting down on the couch. "The ultimate power but most of all, our freedom,"

0-0-0-0-0-0

**Ray's POV**

I stretched out, laying back on the bed, with Drigger in my hand. I closed my eyes, thinking deeply. Part of me could hear talking in the other room, but I just zoned them out. "So Kai, where should I start." I waited. I didn't really care what he said, Kai would be Kai after all. "Start where you left off."

I kept my eyes closed, thinking about what happened after that night.

**Flashback**

Ray sat in the corner of his cell. He was shaking violently, as he had been since he had been placed in the cell. The guards had only bothered to lock the door out of fear of Boris, not out of fear of the boy escaping.

Two guards switched off post; the new one carrying a tray of food. "Anything new?" The new guard asked. The old guard shook his head. "What do you think?" It had been over a month since they had first been put in charge of the boy and in that whole time the boy had done nothing but sit in the corner and shake.

About two or so weeks ago they had begun force feeding him for fear of him dying from malnutrition. "Same old same old." The first guard said, walking off. The new guard knocked on the bars of the cell, causing Ray to look up. His eyes were clouded pools of amber, his clothes hung off his body, from his hunger strike, but other then that he was completely unharmed.

"Hey kid, time of your food." The kid put his head back down, and burred his head in his knees. The guard sighed and began to open the door. They had tried to give him a nutrition I.V, drip but the kid had kept ripping it out and so a guard had to come down now and literally force it down the kids throat. The guard is stopped however when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The guard turned around to see the last person he expected. "Bor-Boris sir, I didn't expect to see you down here."

Ray lifted his head, his golden eyes narrowing slightly. "You," He hissed, his body's shaking changing into shakes of rage. His voice was to low and to weak to carry the sound to the door, but the message was clear.

"Ah good you are up. I came down here so I could keep my word to you." Ray felt his heart stop inside his chest. "Are you ready to go then?" Ray wanted to talk to Kai more then anything in the world, he wanted to beg for his friends forgiveness, but everything inside him was saying that it was a trap. Ray couldn't take it though, he forced himself to his feet.

He was shaking violently, his legs weren't able to hold him though and he fell back to the floor. His head cracking against the floor. He assumed the weeks of not eating were finally catching up to him. "Velka, go in and help the boy. Take him down to the room levels, and to the Demolition boys section. I'll join you down there in a few moments."

Velka nodded, before opening the cell door. "Of course, as you ask sir." Boris walked away, smiling once more at Ray. "Hey kid, don't stain yourself to much alright." Velka said walking in, he bent down in front of Ray. Ray's eyes refused to focus on the guard as he spoke to him. The guard sighed and picked him up. At first he was slightly alarmed at how light the child was but he soon calmed down.

'They said the kid wouldn't weigh anything, something about his bones, right? Still he weighs less then that food tray I carried down here.' Velka shook his head, putting his thoughts out of his mind. He laid Ray so that the kids head could rest on his shoulder. Honestly he doubted the kid could keep his own head up as weak as he had become over the last month.

He made his way through the halls, Ray not moving the whole trip. Finally he made it down to the Demolition boys section of the abbey. He stood by the door. It was a double enforced titanium steel door, with a hand scanner plus retinal scanner. Four cameras rotated on their axle, one of the cameras never leaving the door. It sent a cleat message to all who saw it, no one gets in and no one gets out.

"Good your down here already." Velka nodded before setting the boy down on his feet. He noticed the boy didn't fall. He stood on his own two feet, looking down at the ground. "Come along now. Kai is waiting." Boris said, a smug smile flashing across his features. Ray summoned all the strength he had and walked forward.

He had to make sure that he didn't show any weakness because if he did Boris might change his mind about letting him see Kai. Boris waved the guard away and opened up the doors. "Come," He said beckoning the boy with a flick of his wrist. They traveled down a winding corridor before coming to a hall way with five steal doors.

Boris wrapped on the first one and waited. "Kai open the door now!" Boris demanded. The door slowly creaked open to revile a redhead, with ice blue eyes. "Kai doesn't want to speak to you right now. So get lost." The redhead said in the darkest voice he could pull. Boris shook his head and shoved the door open. The redhead's glare intensifying as he caught sight of Ray. Ray knew what the redhead was thinking, "pet".

It's what all the abbey children had called him. Ray however didn't care, they could say whatever they wanted about him. "I am leaving this child here for a while. Play nice." Boris said chuckling, before closing the door. Ray looked up scanning the occupants of the room. It was all the ones he had seen in the training room, minus one. 'Where is Kagen?' Ray thought to himself, before shaking the thought aside as he saw Kai.

He took a step forward but found the redhead blocking his way. "Where do you think your going _pet_." The redhead said spitting the last word. "Back off _dog_." Ray hissed, his Neko blood taking over. Despite his weak nature at the current time he easily pushed past the redhead, adrenaline pumping though his form. Kai had watched the whole event with very little interest.

Even as the new comer approached him he stayed calm, his face betraying nothing. "Kai," The figure whispered, the legs giving out and sending them to the ground. Until that moment Ray had been running on pure adrenaline, but once he was face to face with Kai, his adrenaline seemed to disappear. He looked up to at Kai, his amber eyes begging for forgiveness when he saw the last thing he expected to find in Kai's eyes; nothing. There was no recognition, no emotion, not even a flicker of acknowledgment shone in the crimson depths.

"Kai, it's me." Ray said quietly, he knew by the look in Kai's eyes however, Kai didn't know him. Ray felt a hand on his shoulder and turned his head to see the redhead looking down at him. "I don't know who you think you are but you don't belong here. Kai obviously doesn't know who you are and neither do we so ge-" The redhead never finished his thought however as Ray lunged at him.

He ripped at the other boy, who had thrown up his arm to protect himself. "Tala!" Three of the boys called in unison. Ray didn't care though, everything he had felt for the past year came running to the surface. His head was pounding as he took out his pent up rage on the redhead. Ray felt himself being pulled off the redhead and thrown to the other side of the room.

Ray flipped in the air landing on his feet and baring his fangs at the one who had threw him. Kai was standing in front of the redhead, a glare on his face. Ray couldn't believe it, Kai, his best friend was siding with that stupid mutt, over him? There was just no way. "Kai, what are you doing?" Ray yelled, finding his voice truly for the first time in over a year.

Kai narrowed his eyes but still didn't speak. "Are you really going to side with him over me? I was your best friend!" Ray was screamed, his body beginning to shake again. "What are you talking about. Why would I not chose my best friend over you. I don't even know who the hell you are." Kai said his voice an eerie calm compared with Ray's screams. Ray shook his head. "No! We've know each other almost all our lives! _I _am your best friend! You _have _to know you I am!" Ray screamed again. Kai just continued to glare at him, nothing changing in the crimson eyes. Ray took a shaky breath. His mind slowly processing what was going on. "You have to know me, Kai." Ray repeated, his voice dropping to just above a whisper.

"I have never meet you in my life, much less befriended you." Kai said his voice the same unnatural calm it had been before. That was it, Ray snapped. His eyes slitted as he lunged at the crimson eyed boy. Kai didn't have time to react as Ray lunged at him. He found himself pinned to the door, his head hitting it painfully hard. Before his mind could understand what was happening Ray had drawn his hand back and punched Kai dead in the face.

Only a few moments ago the kid had been struggling to stand, but now it seemed his strength was at a point that could surpass Kai. The four other boys in the room stared in shock, no one had ever taken Kai by surprise, no one. Ray didn't give Kai anytime to recover either. Ray brought his knee up and shoved it into Kai's gut before spinning him around and throwing him on the floor by Tala.

"I trusted you, tā mā de!" Ray yelled, slipping back into his native tongue for a moment before recovering. "I trusted you Kai." Ray whispered shaking his head, and pulling open the door. Ray was part way down the hall when he heard something. "Wait!" A voice called. Ray turned, his eyes brightening. "Kai?" His hopes quickly died however as he saw the one known as Tala running after him. Ray narrowed his eyes at the other. "What?" Ray spat the question like it was covered in poison.

Tala stopped in front of him, his ice blue eyes deadly serious. "Who the hell are you and how do you know Kai." Ray felt his hands tense into fist before relaxing. What was the point? Even his best friend didn't care to remember him, so why should he fight it anymore. "My name is Ray and like I said I am-" Ray closed his eyes feeling tears pricking at them. "was, I was Kai's best friend." "Tigr." Tala muttered, causing Ray to look up.

"How did yo-" It was Ray this time that didn't finish his thought, as Tala sent a punch at Ray's head. The collision left Ray on his back seeing stars for a moment. "It's your own fault he doesn't remember you damn it! He doesn't remember us, his brother. He doesn't remember anything and it's all your fault." Tala had started using Ray as his punching bag and was hitting harder with every word. Ray didn't fight back as Tala beat him.

Tala's words were ringing in his mind. It was his fault that Kai didn't remember him? Soon though the punches stop and Tala's weight was lifted off him. Ray looked up to see why he had stopped to find the redhead being held by the blonde one and the purple haired one. The short one stood in front of them looking at Ray. "You might wanna go. If Tal get's away then he'll take you apart." Ray blinked once at the boys before he pulled himself to his feet and ran to the door.

Velka was standing at the door, when Ray came running up. Ray could feel the tears threatening to fall from his eyes as he reached the man. "Ready?" Velka asked looking at the kid. He had orders to take the kid strait to Voltaire after he saw Kai. "You have to go talk to Voltaire." Velka said opening the door. Ray kept his head down. It was his fault, Kai didn't remember anything. What type of friend did that to a person. Maybe Boris had been right about him, he was worthless. All he had done was hurt Kai, and now Kai didn't even know why he had been hurt. Some friend he had turned out to be.

*End Flashback*

"That's why I hated you, in the end I hated myself more then anything, but still part of me still blamed you. It didn't matter to me what was going on. I just knew I felt betrayed." I said looking over to Kai. Kai nodded his head. He understood what it meant to be betrayed.

"How did you get away?" Kai asked finally. Great the dreaded question, I was wondering when he would ask that. "That's a funny story, because you see, I didn't."

0-0-0-0-0

Ta Da! Don't you all just love that ending *Ducks as more books and computers are thrown* Alright, I get it. You all are getting tired of my cliff hanger endings. Hey at least this one isn't as bad as SOME of the ones I put. Right? Hehe ANYWAYS onto the reviews!

**NejiKoriKaze**: Thanks, man talk about big head syndrome. I hope you keep liking my story.

**Chaseha-Wing: **Ohhhh, okay thank you for explaining that question, it makes much more sense now. Unfortunately all I can say is I will explain later. Sorry ^-^ Anyways for this chapters review response. Yes, many things are going to be answered now (In fact I don't think I really have many more question to introduce, so be happy) Also I am glad you like my fic, it makes me happy. Guess what I am going to finally answer that last question of yours in the next chapter. Aren't you happy. Thanks for reviewing.

**Mimi 007: **Your right I am not surprised, it seemed like a chapter you would like. Aw, thanks personally I think I suck at righting torture scenes good to know it wasn't as bad as I thought. Sarcasm is a amazingly fun art form that for some reason I think Ray would use a lot. Your right though, with Voltaire as your grandfather anything can happen, poor Kai. You are liking Boris? You are you and what have you done with the real Mimi 007 (haha, no really) Anyways your right about Ray, your right as I put it almost destroyed him. Poor Ray. He loves to blame himself for everything, *sighs* Darn spelling and grammar, it is evil I tell you! Evil! (Um alright weird) Oh and don't worry you will get a better explanation of the war later. I just did a fast one there. Evil laughs! Kai does my favorite evil laugh out of them all (even if he only did it like once, maybe twice XD) It just seems so perfect. Your right though if Kai can only do it because, well he is Kai, then Tala is in trouble. You know I love your review, I ramble enough myself and so yours never bother me. Don't worry. And your right no hyper = reviews I can use, but not near as funny.

**PWN3D: **That's good. Thanks for taking time to review this chapter, even if you didn't read it all yet.

**Racerabbit: **Yes, Kai did do an evil laugh, at least once, maybe twice. Trust me I don't plan on ever giving up on these stories (Some day I plan on ever getting back to Invincible) Yes, Rei hated Kai. I mean the poor kid has had his emotions toyed with for as long as he can recall and then Kai goes and does that. (Yea I know it is not Kai's fault) Funny that you mentioned the real fight. Your right though them both lossing control would be interesting. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing.

If you all have scrolled all the way down to here and read all that junk I put, then you all earn a cookie and a chibi of Ray and Kai! Love you all!


	19. Reality is all a matter of opinion

Greetings everyone! PLEASE READ THIS: I have a poll on my page that I want you all to check out. It is 'What story should I start after Meltdown is done?' Please vote, because I want to know what you all want.

Oh duh! I realized after I put it up I had forgotten to put translations up and the A/N to [1] so here it is:

**Translation: ** tā mā de is dammit in Chinese

**[1]** Okay so I don't know if they even have Hampton Inns in China, but it was just a figure of speech, they are staying in something nicer.

**Disclaimer**: I am still protesting, go back and read the other chapters and you will know what is suppose to be here.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson was about to say something but Brooklyn beat him to the punch. "The truth is we were sucked in by Boris. He used the glamor scam on us[1]. We were sucked in by his words and before we knew it we had lost our ability to turn away." Everyone was silent for a little bit and Tala took this time to sneak into the bedroom Shun had went in.

He found the elder neko-jin sitting in the chair beside the bed. Kagen was tossing and turning, his hands digging into the covers. Tala leaned up against the door. "What are you going to do for him?" Tala asked, causing Shun to look up. "You really care about my nephew don't you Tala?" Tala thought about it for a second before answering.

"Kagen brought Kai back to us, and I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Kai. So in a way I owe Kagen my life as much as I owe Kai." Shun nodded, before running a hand over Kagen's forehead. For some reason this calmed Kagen down and he settled down. "I am going to repair the damage done to his mind by Voltaire, his father and who ever else has messed with it. He already had a slight personality disorder, it's common for abuse victims to have it, but Voltaire amplified it. Hopefully if I can go in and repair the damage his body can focus less on fighting itself and more on fighting the virus."

Tala stayed quiet. He knew Shun could do it, he had been a doctor for the abbey for a little bit. The only nice one there had ever been and that was why he had been imprisoned. "When are you going to do it?" Tala asked finally. "After he wakes up and gives me his permission. I am not doing anything off his fathers word." "You can't wait. It's possible that he might not regain control this time." Tala said, trying to keep his voice calm.

"I have faith in him. Voltaire is wrong to underestimate him. He may not have been blessed with the Hiwatari strength, but my sister was no push over." Shun smiled down at the sleeping boy. "I see so much of her in him. It's sad to think how long he and his brother have lived without help. Good thing stubbornness runs through both sides of their family. Most people would have gave up by now."

"Are you still going to coach the Blitz2BEGA[2] team?" Shun was silent for a moment. "Truth be told I don't know the first thing about coaching a team. Voltaire assumes I do because I use to watch over the White Tigers when they were young, but my son did all the training. I just kept them from getting hurt." Tala thought about it for a moment. "You know your son is here don't you." It wasn't a question, because you had to want an answer for it to be a question.

"Yes, I can sense him. Him and Kai are in the other bedroom. It's just I can't bring myself to face him. After everything he has been through, and all because I couldn't protect him. He is like Kagen, he takes after his mother. I know even after all these years, I'll still see Mei when I look at him." "So that gives you the right to avoid him? Ignoring people doesn't make them go away, it just makes the reunion even more awkward." Tala said turning to walk out of the room. "Tournaments in two days, your going to have to say something to him sooner or later, might as well do it now." And with that the redhead was gone.

Shun looked down at Kagen once more. "Mei, what would you say if you saw me now? Avoiding our son because I am afraid of what he might say. Mei please forgive me." Shun sat back in his chair and closed his eyes.

0-0-0-0-0-0

The talking had fallen into meaningless chatter as no one felt like addressing the real issues. Alexei felt a par of eyes watching him and he didn't have to look up to know who it was. "You afraid of your son too?" Tala asked leaning against the wall beside the elder Hiwatari. "What do you want me to say? Kai and Kagen both hate me. Shun hates me as well, I know his son hates me. What am to say?" Tala sighed. Adults could be so slow sometimes. "Explain everything to them. From the beginning." Alexei thought about it for a second.

"When Kagen is recovered then, if we make it that far, I will explain everything to them all." Tala sighed giving up on convincing the adults to do anything useful. Tala walked over to the bedroom door that everyone had been avoiding. 'If they wont do this I will."

Kai's POV  
0-0-0-0-0-0

"You didn't?" Tell me if I am wrong but has nothing he has said so far made any sense at all? "It's like this, when they took me to meet with Voltaire. . . ."

*Flashback*

Ray followed Velk without a word. His adrenaline was still high enough that his body didn't register his injurers or his fatigue. Finally they were face to face with the same door they had seen before. The large medieval door. Velk swung it open and Ray walking in, head still down and his body still tense for a fight.

"Ray how was your visit with my grandson?" Voltaire asked facing the boy. "I don't want to talk about it." Ray mumbled causing Voltaire to smile. "Was my grandson not nice to you? You know he wasn't even nice to his own brother?" Voltaire snapped his fingers and Boris came in caring a figure slumped over his shoulder. Ray recognized the figure instantly. Boris dropped Kagen on the floor in front of Ray. "You see, I can no longer trust him. He has become . . . unpredictable." Voltaire said with a slight smile.

Ray was shaking again, as he out Kagen's head in his lap. "Kai did this to Kagen?" Ray asked looking up at the man before him. Voltaire nodded. "With the help of that little redhead of course." Ray growled low in his throat. "I knew that stupid mutt was no good." Voltaire looked to Boris, this time Boris had finally done something worth his time. "I agree with you completely but you see I need your help in order to get back at them." Ray looked back down at Kagen, he was torn to pieces and every time Ray looked down at him he got angry all over again. "Anything." Ray said looking back up at Voltaire. "Good, here is what we are going to do. You are going to go back with Leonid. He is going to train you for one more year. Once your back, you get your first shot at revenge. You will go against Tala, I want to see how much you can do with your power. Once you have proven yourself I'll give you a gift and this gift will enable you to get back at my grandson. Then we will put our final plan into action."

"What about Kagen? He shouldn't get hurt anymore." Ray said, and Voltaire smirked. "I'll make sure Kagen remains unharmed while you are training. Do we have a deal young tiger?" Ray stood up, laying Kagen carefully across the floor, walking right up to Voltaire and sticking out his hand. "Deal." Ray said. Voltaire smirked. The kid was to easy.

*End Flashback*

"You made a deal with Voltaire!" I hissed sitting up on the bed. I saw Ray cringe at the sound of my voice. "I wasn't thinking strait at the time, Kai. You had just denied my existence, not only that but you had replaced me with Tala." I calmed down a little. I knew Ray hadn't been thinking straight then, betrayal makes people do stupid things. "Is that the real reason you were upset when I left the team?" I asked. It was a simple question and I knew it was a simple answer. "Yeah it is. Me and Tala have never made a mends. I still hate him and he still blames me. I am sure when I battled Bryan, Tala was laughing his head off."

I could hear the bitterness roll off his words. I also heard the door open. "You're right, I do still hate you, you stupid half breed." Well guess I don't have to look at who walked in. "Speak of the mutt and he will appear." Ray said with a laugh. Great, these two were going to tear each other apart before I could get a straight answer out of the either of them.

"Watch it, kitty." Tala growled, and I couldn't help but think they looked somewhat like a real cat and dog about to go at it. "Why should I? I seem to remember winning our last little fight." Ray said with a smirk. Well I hadn't expected that. I looked to Tala, expecting him to deny the claim but instead of denying it he just growled. "Explain now." I said glaring at both of them. Tala sent a glare at Ray.

"Ask your little kitty cousin." Wait did he just say- "Cousin?" Looks like me and Ray caught the same thing. Tala just blinked. "Did you two not know?" Wait, first we knew each other, then we were best friends, now we were cousins? Could everyone just make up their mind. "Would we have asked you if we did know?" I said keeping my voices as monotone as I could.

"Well you are. Shun just told us." I changed a look over to Ray. He had told me his father had died, and judging by the look of pure outrage on his face, that was still what he believed. "Don't bring up my dad." Ray growled his hands clinching into fist. "Why shouldn't I? It's not like I am saying anything bad about him." I watched as Ray got to his feet. Tala I would shut up if I were you. " Tā mā de, Tala, stop talking about my father." Tala looked truly confused now. "I am only telling you the truth. Your father told us that you and Kai were cousins about an hour ago." Crap, I jumped up, but it was to late. Ray lunged at Tala, and I mean really lunged at him. They hit the wall and went straight through. I followed them, hoping to prevent any farther damage from being done,

Turns out I didn't need to stop them, because someone else had already done it. Ray was sitting on the floor, his back against the wall, eyes wide. Tala was holding his shoulder and standing beside a bed. I looked at the bed and noticed the person laying in it was none other then my brother but that wasn't the shocker. The shocker was the 'ghost' that stood at the end of the bed, looking down at Ray with the same wide eyes as Ray. Looks like Tala wasn't lying after all.

Ray's POV

0-0-0-0-0-0

No way! It was impossible, he couldn't be here. I saw him die! I couldn't have imagined that! "Ray?" He asked looking down at me. "_No, you can't be here. You're dead. I saw you die. I saw you, he killed you. . ." _I kept repeating those words to myself, not even realizing I had slipped back into Chinese. _"Ray, please listen to me. What you know, what you think you saw. It's all a lie. They made you believe I died because you were no use to them otherwise." _

I shook my head. That couldn't be true. I had been there, Leonid had killed him, I had taken Dranzer from him, but I couldn't have. Because Kai had always had Dranzer. Ever since we were little. Leonid couldn't of had it, which meant this man standing before me, was really my father. I felt the tears as they ran down my cheeks but I didn't really notice.

"_Dad?" _It was the only thing I could manage and even then I could only manage it in Chinese. He just nodded at me, his eyes looking at me with sadness. It was him, it had all been a lie. He hadn't died. Then I started thinking about it, the only time I could recall his death was in my nightmares. Had I really fallen so easily into one of BioVolt's traps. _"What have they done to me?" _I whispered, not wanting to really come to grips with this new reality.

He came over to me and pulled me into a hug. I fell into his arms, welcoming the familiar sensation of being safe, and the smell of morning grass that my father had always had. It was a feeling I thought I would never feel again. Tears streaked down my face as I buried my head into his shoulder. Part of me remembered Kai and Tala in the room, but most of me was to caught up in the truth that my dad was alive to notice anything else.

He rubbed my back and started saying things in Chinese, the lyrics to a lullaby he and mother had sang when I was little. Everything started catching up to me at once, and all at once it became to much. I felt my body relax before my eyes shut.

Kai's POV  
0-0-0-0-0-0

I stayed quiet as Ray reunited with his father. At least one of us got a happy reunion. I looked over at Tala, who appeared at a loss. Something told me he didn't know the full story of what was going on. I didn't feel like explaining it to him however. So instead I turned my focus on to the only other person in the room.

I sat down on the bed and looked down at my little brother. If it hadn't been for him, I don't know what would have happened to me and how did I repay him? I let him end up like this. I looked at his neck and saw the Feng Haung that hung around my brothers neck. I knew without her, Kagen would be dead, just like I would be without Dranzer.

'Hey Dranzer, I don't know if I have ever told you this, but thank you.' I waited for a few moments before my pocket heated up. '_Anytime my dear child. I will always protect you.'_ I let myself smile at the phoenix's words. I looked back at Ray and his father as I heard the stream of Chinese words end. Ray had fallen asleep, no doubt the physical and mental strain of the last few days getting the better of him. Tala had moved to stand beside me, still rubbing his shoulder. "_We can't trust him." _Tala said, switching to our mother tongue.

"_Who?" _I asked not looking away from Shun and Ray. "_Ray. His mind has been influenced by the abbey. There is no telling what all they have planted in his mind." _I got ticked off at him. "_To bad, he is my friend. He has put his life on the line for me and I am willing to do the same for him." _The truth was I had already thought about that, the other thing was they had messed with my mind as well. I wasn't going to suddenly not trust Ray when he had trusted me. "_Kai, think about this." "I have thought about it, Tala, just because they tampered with some of his memories, doesn't make him a slave to BioVolt. End of discussion."_ Tala moved to stand in front of me, blocking my view of Shun and Ray.

"_You don't know what he has done, Kai. What he planned to do." _I could see the pure hatred that ran through Tala's ice blue eyes. "_What are you talking about?" _I asked, I was sure it had to do with Ray's deal with my grandfather but Tala might have been able to tell me something more. "_He tried to kill me. He would have killed me if Boris hadn't had other plans for me. They let him go, tampered with his memories. He was in a memory chamber for almost a year. They gave him false memories that went with what they needed." "What type of memories, how do you know all this?" _I demanded. It wasn't like Tala to make things up and if he was being truthful about this, it could be very bad news.

*Flashback*

Tala ran down the hall at full speed. He couldn't let them catch him, if he got caught he was dead and that couldn't happen. He saw a vent to his right just as the yelling got louder. He pulled away the vent and dived into the ducts not a moment to soon.

He couldn't stop though, he began his journey through the ducts. It was possible for him to get out for good if he just followed the right path he could be out of that hell hole forever. Voices however stopped him in his tracks. "How is the implant going?"Tala looked down through the vents to see Boris standing in front of a glass cylinder with two scientist standing by the computer. "It's is going perfectly. Once we are done his real memories will be completely merged with our implanted ones." Boris smirked as he looked in the glass cylinder.

A young Ray floated in the liquid, wires attached to him as the feed the new information into his head. "And he will take care of Kai for us?" Another voice asked, causing all eyes to turn to the new person. Leonid stood there, a smile on his face. Boris nodded. "Once these memories are implanted, Ray will no longer remember his real connection with Kai. I have already found the perfect opening for him to get close to Kai as well." Tala leaned in closer to hear what they were talking about. "Oh, and what is that?"

"Next years worlds. Mr. Dickinson wants to make a team to compete out of the finalist for the Japanese tournament. Kai is already competing and will make it to the finals without a problem. All we have to do is have Ray make it to the Semi-finals then he can get close to Kai." Leonid was silent for a few moments. "How much of this plan does Voltaire know?" Boris smiled. "He knows all of that, the part he doesn't know about is our little . . . side project."

Leonid smiled. "Perfect. This way even if things go wrong and Ray doesn't succeed in killing off Kai. They wont be able to trace it back to us. To think it was this easy to take out two birds with one stone." Boris nodded walking go he was right under the vent. "After Ray kills Kai, the White tigers will lose all their power because Ray will say it was the elders that told him to do it." Leonid nodded finishing off the thought. "Then we will take little Ray's power, and give it to Kagen. Kagen will be to tore up about his brothers death to understand what is happening until it is to late. Then with the power of all four chosen, we will be able to over throw my father once and for all." Boris nodded, looking back at the glass cylinder.

"What if the child can't kill Kai?" Boris asked noticing the one whole in their scheme. "Then Kai will kill him. Either way Kagen will be crushed and we can steal the power from the victor. As long as Ray remains in our command this plan can't fail."

*End Flashback*

"_Do you understand now Kai? They are using Ray, he is their slave. Everything has been a trick." _Tala was begging me at this point. The only thing that was keeping me from believing him was the fact that I trusted Ray. Tala's words were no more reliable then Ray's. We had all been imprisoned by BioVolt. It was possible that it was Tala's memories that had been tampered with. I shook my head. I needed to clear my thoughts, straighten things out.

I walked to the door and swung it open. Six pairs of eyes came to rest on me, but only one of them I really noticed. "Dad," I said under my breath. My dad walked out of the room, motioning for me to follow. I did. Ignoring the excited cheers of my team as I did. When we were outside I leaned against the wall, eyes closed, arms crossed. "What do you want."

"Kai, don't trust anyone, understand me? This is a very dangerous game that Voltaire and my brother are playing and you and Kagen have been thrown into the middle of it." I scoffed, was he just getting this now? "Kai I am telling you the truth. Whatever they are planning, it's going to go down at the tournament. You need to be ready no matter what happens, alright?" I opened my eyes glaring hard at my father. "Make me."

0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N

I am sorry about the shortness of this chapter. I need to get them out of this hotel room, they have been there for what, three chapters now? To long that's all I know. I do plan to have things pick up again soon. Also I hope everyone liked Ray and his dad's reunion, I have been trying to think of a good one for a while now.

[1] The glamor scam is something that me and MOD talk about a lot. It is pretty much when things look really good, but then you get to it and all the good stuff was just like glitter and it really actually sucks (Sorry bad description but I am trying)

[2} I know it is a dumb name! I am sorry but I couldn't call them the Bliz boys because Tala is the only Bliz boy on the team, and I hated BEGA's team name, so I just put up that. Again sorry it's so stupid.

Review reply time!

**Mimi 007: ***Hands over Cookie and chibis* You don't know how pained that makes me, but at the same time I am happy that you read all my rambling! Your right we can blabber on together, it makes us a little less crazy that way. I think me and you are going to fight over the word anyways at some point, ya know? It's just Ray, what can you do? He always takes the fault, even when you can tell it's not his fault. Like I said about Boris I am agreeing with you, don't know why but I kind of am liking him in this story (Leonid is a son of a *Insert word of your choice*) But in my other story I can't stand the guy. Makes writing confusing. Oh and yes MOD way of killing people is always fun. (We are like and insane murder crazed family.) Again my point with Brooklyn was to do something people wouldn't expect and to be honest the full story has yet to come out, but you are right. His 'I can't lose' attitude is what made me think of his story, strange right? (Why does everyone have songs stuck in their head while they review me?) Poor Shun, he wont know what happened, (Of course that is a big, IF he doesn't help Kagen) Proposal? I'm not sure if that is the right word either but hey whatever. Yeah I thought it funny that racerabbit saw a little of it. Unfortunately you're right Boris is better, I just like Kai's because it isn't over used like Boris' is. I mean I felt like everytime we saw Boris he was evil laughing(That is so not how you would say that) I was just waiting for him to choke and gag once while doing it. (That would have been really funny to see) I don't know if lack of parents could make a person not be able to evil laugh, if anything I feel it should help the evil laugh. But whatever. Oh and thanks again for all your help. I owe you BIG time.

**Chaseha-Wing: **You're right I am sure Kai was very confused at what was going on. Poor little clueless Phoenix. Oh things clicking now? Good, I am working through the last of my "What is going on?" Questions as we speech. Oh so now does the Dranzer thing make since? If not don't worry I'll explain later why Voltaire and the like put that in Ray's memory. (See I can be nice.)

**Racerabbit: **I sorry, I have summer classes. (English and History) So summer hasn't really given me a break to write. I wish I knew how I lost it. I almost lost all my stories to but thankfully I had backed them all onto a flashdrive. All the stuff on my computer went poof and I was like Um what? Moving on! Glad you got your chibis and cookie! I love your review make me smile, so please keep reviewing despite my slowness.

**My Own Demise: **You pout to much, did you know that? Yes I finally wrote something about Kai. I have had it coming for a while, it just got kind of . . . set back. You know cliff hangers come in my story, (most of the time I don't even mean for them to) Wow, everyone likes Ray hating Kai, wonder why? I thought you would all be like 'Ray would never hate Kai' or something not 'Man Ray hating Kai is really cool.' I mean O-o. And yes I am protesting the disclaimers want to make something out of it?

0-0-0-0-0-0

Wow I only had four reviewers and my responses are almost longer then the story. Maybe I should cut back the review responses. Nah, if you guys don't like them you don't have to read them that is why they are at the end. Until next time.


	20. Memories of another

Wow, even I was beginning to wonder if I would ever get a new chapter of this wrote. The only explanation to the amount of time it has taken for this new chapter is, my interest are staring to divide among many different things, but everyone can let out that held breath now though because here is the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Still protesting, see chapters before in order to get disclaimer

0-0-0-0-0-0

Tyson watched as Tala walked out of the room. 'Guess he's going to check on Kai's brother.' Max was talking to Mystel, every once and a while laughing about something. Kenny was sitting in the corner typing on Dizzi at a speed that made Tyson's head spin. Kai's dad was leaning against the wall, eyes closed and arms crossed, that looked familiar. Then there was Brooklyn. Brooklyn was still watching Tyson with that far off look he always had.

"You want to ask me something, go ahead." Brooklyn said with a smile, Tyson was about to ask how the other teen had known, but he let the question go. "Yeah, did you and Mystel really fake your matches." Tyson asked, catching a flicker in the other teen's normally passive eyes. "Tyson listen to me very carefully. Me and Mystel faked the entire match. We went as easy as we possibly could."

Tyson was about to say something to the insult, but then he looked into the other teens eyes again. There was a message hidden in the blue depths. "What do they have on you?" Brooklyn's smiles wavered for a second. "We protect our own." Was the orange haired teen's cryptic answer. "Ty come here!" Max called from over in the corner. Tyson hesitated, he wanted more answers but he couldn't ignore Max.

"Yeah Max?" Tyson said, standing beside the blonde teen. "Did Brooklyn say anything . . . odd to you." Tyson looked back at the teen, Mystel had went over and sat down by his teammate. "Yeah he did. Why? Did Mystel say something to you?" Max nodded, before gulping. "He said something about the others Blitzkrieg boyz." This peaked Tyson's interest. "Really what did he say?" "He said they are dead Tyson. Apparently they wouldn't betray Kai and so _he_ killed them." Tyson's eyes widened slightly. There was no question of who 'he' was, as Brooklyn's words echoed in his mind. 'We protect our own.'

Before Tyson could say anything though, Max had continued. "Which got me thinking if they died because they wouldn't betray Kai. Why did they let Tala live? I mean of all the Blitzkrieg Boyz, I thought Tala and Kai were the closest." Tyson fell silent for a moment. "I don't think Brooklyn and Mystel threw the matches like they were suppose to." Tyson said finally, causing Max to blink.

"What do you mean Ty?" "Something Brooklyn said to me. I just don't think they threw the matches. I think that is why they are here now. I mean if they are willing to kill the Bliz boyz then don't you think they would be willing to hurt, or kill, the other BEGA bladers?" Max blinked for a few moments, not quite understanding what Tyson meant. "But why those two? Why not any of the others?" Tyson shrugged his shoulders. "To public. You know with Crushers sister, Ming Ming being a pop star, sort of, and Garland with all his family, they would have been to obvious. I don't think the BEGA bladers were willing to double cross Boris, and I think that ticked off his partner." Max blinked a few more times. "Wow Ty, you figured that out all on your own?"

Tyson blinked as well, he had no idea where the thoughts had come from. They had just sort of flowed into his mind. That's when it hit Tyson. He turned around to look at the lazy blader, he had the same passive smile he always had, but there was something behind the smile. "Tyson? Hellllloooo?" Max said waving a hand in front of Tyson's face. "Huh? What happened?"

Max shrugged his shoulders. "Don't know, one minute you were fine and then the next second you were blanking." Tyson was about to say something when a large crash stopped him midway. "What was that!" Tyson yelled. Brooklyn and Mystel shared a look before continuing their talk. All three remaining breakers looked to the other side of the room from which the sound had emanated.

"What do you think happened in there?" Tyson asked, before the sound of raising voices reached their ears, there were two voices, one was Tala, but the other. . . . the other could only be one person, Ray. Tyson looked to Max, his mouth falling open like a suffocating fish. "Was that- could that have been, Ray?" There was a scoff from the back of the room as they turned around to see Kai's father looking passively at the door. "Who else, I am sure he and his father are having a nice heart to heart as we speak." Tyson and Max both looked to the door, both slightly disbelieving that it was their, once presumed dead, friends that stood behind it's walls.

* * *

Deep midnight blue hair whipped around the teens head, sending strands into his ocean blue eyes . A ferocious wind snapped at his face. The world was encased in darkness, the only light to grace the world was the eerie blue glow that shown from the child. "Hello? Hello, is anyone there?" He said turning on his heels to look around the black world. The teen felt a strange heat flow around him as red waves of light flew by his feet and gathered into a form in front of him. The form had the same midnight blue hair, but his eyes were what showed they were not the same. Dead blue eyes, like that of a corps stared back at the teen. Waves of red energy pulsed from the other teen, sending shocks of heat through the first teens body.

"Who are you!" The teen demanded, feeling a since of calming chill, like that of a crisp autumn morning chasing away the heat of summer. "Silly child do you not recognize me? I am you, well the stronger you that is. I am the side of yourself, that you have always wanted to be. I am the darkness that lives insides of peoples hearts. The sins that cause them to doubt." The teen narrowed his eyes at the other before they sprung open in recognition. "Black Dranzer." The other teen smiled before flames engulfed him.

His midnight blue hair grew longer, turning to a chard ash color as his dead blue eyes went black. Red tattoos of dark symbolism appeared on his face. A scar ran from right under his neck to down below his collar bone. The dark teen wore a black, open neck, long sleeve shirt. Red engraftments trailed up the arms of the shirt before crossing over his chest from the shoulder to a red sash that was tied loosely around his waist. Black paints that were tucked into some old boots completed the look.

"Took you long enough, you really are totally incompetent, did you know that Kagen Hiwatari?" Kagen moved his head to the right, something seemed off here. Kagen couldn't quite put his finger on whatever it was, but it was something, and that something was about to become very important. "What are you really after?" Kagen demanded of the dark bit.

"Tsk, tsk Kagen, you should already know that by now. I want what you want, I am the darkness inside your heart, the desires that sleeps within the black reaches of your soul." Kagen shook his head. "I have never wanted the things you have done! You're nothing more then a liar who wants nothing more then to hurt people." Black Dranzer laughed slightly, his movements were smooth and precise making the figure practically glide across the darkness. "Really? You _never _wanted anything I did? Now who's the liar, you know the darkness in your heart. That darkness is the only reason I didn't disappear when Kai rid himself of me. It is your desperate need for vengeance that keeps me alive."

An image flickered in through the darkness bright blue eyes, shone like stars in a pitch black sky. The image was of himself, a very young boy sitting in the corner, his eyes downcast as people came and went into their home. Kagen could see his mother's still body on the couch, as his father and Grandfather, yelled and debated over what it was they should do with her. His older brother was nowhere to be heard of.

Kagen felt all the emotions flood back into him as he looked at the scene. "That day, that was the day you let me into your heart. I dealt with the pain, the grief. I sheltered you from the hurt, and in return you feed my darkness." Kagen shook his head, causing the image to disappear. "No, I never . . . did that." He finished weakly, but already a new image was forming. This one was a few years old. He was only nine or so, sitting on an all white table in the middle of a sterile lab. He saw some men in white coats walking around, whispering in hushed voices to one another. Just then his Grandfather came in, a smile faked upon his face. "Well Kagen, today is the big day. As soon as this is done, you can join the other boys in Japan and battle along with your brother without having to worry about that illness of yours."

Little Kagen shifted on the table. Kagen recalled having doubts even then about going through with the surgery, but how could he have ever said that to his grandfather. It wasn't until his grandfather was gone and they had strapped him down to the table did he actually began to worry. When the first needle went in however, that was when he wanted it all to stop. Kagen turned to the dark image in front of him. "Stop this now, I remember this day fine. I don't need you to remind me about it, thank you very much." Black Dranzer smiled, motioning with his head at the scene. "Oh, do you really?"

Kagen turned back to the scene just in time to see his father come back into the room. His heart sank even farther as he saw the man he had always put so much faith in walk in. He remembered him walking in, but a part of him had always hoped he had been wrong. Then he saw the younger version of himself close his eyes, and fall prisoner, allowing Black Dranzer to take full control. It was then that Kagen realized why Black Dranzer was showing him this, after he feel "asleep" for the first time, he hadn't recalled what had happened.

"_What are you doing!" Came an outraged voice. And Kagen had to hold back a cry of joy as he realized it was his father. "Alexei sir, wha-what are you doing here?" One of the scientists stutterer. "The better question is what is my son doing here?" The scientist all exchanged looks of fear, before they turned back to the angry man before them. "We are just following our orders sir." "Who's orders!" He snapped bitterly. "Vol-Voltair's sir." He stepped past the men, taking the wires from Kagen's arms. "No sir, you can't do that. We have to finish the processes!" Alexei glared at them quickly before he turned his attention back to his son. If only he had been a few moments quicker to react._

_Dead blue eyes gazed up from under dark blue bangs, as Black Dranzer took control of their shared body for the first time. "No matter, the boy is weak enough that I can control him without my full strength." Alexei jumped back startled by the new voice his son had acquired. "Who are you?" Black Dranzer smirked, sitting up and stretching his new body. "Why father, I am insulted that you don't recognize me." He said a low chuckle forming in his throat. "You aren't Kagen." He said simply, Black Dranzer shook his head, jumping down to the ground. "No of course I'm not, but that doesn't mean that you didn't create me." Alexei's eyes widened. "Black Dranzer." He said with a sense of loss. "But how?" Black Dranzer smiled. "It's amazing how dark a child's heart can be."_

Kagen turned back to the present Black Dranzer that stood across the dark void from him. "Why do this, why show me what you did in my stead. It makes no sense." The form shrugged, it's body masked by the shadows around it. "It makes no difference now whether you know or not of the hand I have played in fate, for you see you are never going to return to the world of light again." Kagen opened his mouth to protest, but he felt himself falling into the void. The shadows encasing him. He screamed, and struggled. Attempting to break Black Dranzer's control as he plummeted to the neverending shadows that filled the bottom of the void. Just as he thought he had reached the bottom, he felt his breath leave him in one loud whoosh, and his energy flood from his body as the shadows encompassed him completely.

Black Dranzer smiled as he felt a surge of power as the last of the child's energy became his own. "I hope that you find your prison to your liking. I have worked hard on it." Black Dranzer whispered, as he saw a glowing form breaking from the shadows. "Zodia, how kind of you to join me." Zodia's eyes blazed as she held her hand out. "Let him go now Black Dranzer." Zodia said, her voice a deadly calm sound in the darkness. Black Dranzer smiled, closing his eyes with a shake of the head. "I am afraid I can't do that Zodia. It's times for the final fight to began, do you really what the child stuck in the crossfire?" Zodia sent a ball of energy towards Black Dranzer only to have it dissipate before it ever reached him.

"Honestly Zodia, is that the best you can do? I had hoped to at least have some fun with this." Zodia clinched her hand into a fist at her side. "Don't worry, that isn't even close to what I am capable of."

* * *

Kagen looked around the eternal darkness he was still falling, he had been for a while now, and so the adrenaline that came with falling had long since wore off. Finally after what felt like ever, there was something other then dark around him.

It was another memory, another one of Black Dranzer's memories.

_Boris strode in front of a small form, the boy was sitting up properly in his seat. His eyes trained on the tall form of Boris in front of him, a cold glint that reflected from the back of the dead blue eyes. "You understand you're part in this I presume." The boy's eyes darkened yet again as he drew a long dagger from a sheath at his side. "Boris, do not presume that you control my actions. Remember you are not talking to the child that normally inhabits this body. I can break you with just a flick of my wrist and you will do well to remember that." Boris promptly shut his mouth, as the dead blue eyes sent a shiver up his spine. "Of course, I was simply stating-" "I know exactly what you were stating Boris, now let's get this over with shall we?" He said holding up the dagger._

Kagen covered his eyes as a flash of light blinded him, as the sudden entry of light blanketed the darkness. In a second the light was gone replaced by another scene.

_Kagen looked as he saw his own body being dragged through the corridors, bloody and beaten. The man was being surprisingly careful with his prone form. As they got closer to a door at the end of the corridor, the man changed his handling of the boy, becoming more careless and far more brutal. He swung the child onto the floor beside another form. A Chinese child, looked on in horror, as Kagen saw himself let out a whimper in pain. The boy, that Kagen recognized as Ray, cradled his head in his lap. Ray and his Grandfather spoke back and forth for sometimes. Ray glancing occasionally down at Kagen's body. Finally he stood, being careful to place Kagen's head gently to the ground. He stood strong, and held out his hand Voltaire. After a few more seconds a man came into the room and escorted Ray from the room. After a few more seconds a groan of pain came from Kagen and he sat up from where he laid. Putting a hand to his head, as he tried to regain his sight. "I am going to kill that Boris." He muttered darkly. Voltaire smirked lightly, propping his head on his interlocked hands. "You put on a very good show Black Dranzer." Black Dranzer pushed his hair back, rolling his shoulders back to work out the stiffness. "You got what you needed I suppose." Voltaire smiled, nodding his head once before turning to look at his desk. "Yes, the second the boy saw his beloved cousin hurt he was willing to agree to just about anything" _

_Black Dranzer smiled, his eyes taking in his own form. "I wonder," He mumbled, his eyes closing as he thought over things. "You wonder?" Voltaire repeated, but Black Dranzer waved him off. "It's nothing to be bothered with. So what is that other thing you needed me for?" Voltaire nodded his head, taking a folder from the bottom draw of his desk. Handing the folder to Black Dranzer with a smirk. "What do you think?" Black Dranzer nodded his head a few times before allowing a smirk to play across his face. "Oh yes I think this will work quite nicely."_

Kagen felt the image falling away as darkness pulled at the corners of his contentiousness. He wouldn't allow himself to fall asleep yet though, he was to close to discovering the truth. If he could just hold on a little longer, when he finally broke free from this prison he would finally be able to help the others.

_The image of himself flickered once again into view, the small red head standing right beside him. "Kagen are you sure about this, what about Kai?" Kagen shook his head quickly. "We can't help Kai from in here, and this might be our only chance to get out, come on Tala haven't you always wanted to escape, now is you're chance." Tala thought about it for a long minute before finally making a decision. He nodded his head, stealing himself to run. "Alright so what is the plan exactly." Kagen unrolled the make-shift map he had formed of the Abbey. "It's simple we will take these back halls until we can get into the vent system on the west hall, it's the only one that leads outside. If we get separated, we can meet at the corner about two blocks from the Abbey." Tala nodded, they had already went over all the other details. "Ready to go then?" _

Kagen watched the scene with wonder, since when had Black Dranzer learned to act like him? A better question was, since when had Tala not been able to see past Black Dranzer's ruse? He watched as the possessed him and Tala ran through the corridors. Then all of a sudden he stopped, Black Dranzer dropping something to the floor, before he 'tripped'. Tala turned around in a sudden panic and Kagen couldn't help but feel a sudden burst of anger at how manipulative Black Dranzer truly was.

"_Kagen are you alright?" Tala said running back and helping Kagen up. Black Dranzer looked up, a faked panic in his eyes. "Tala run!" The second the words came from his mouth a group of guards came around the corner, Tala looked down, torn for a second as of what to do, but as they got closer Tala took off. "I'll be back Kagen, I promise." He yelled taking off down the final stretch to the vents. As the guards approached Black Dranzer picked himself up from the floor. "The others are in place on the other side of the hall?" The lead guard nodded his head, looking down the hall. "They will corner him and force him into the vents. Boris and Leonid have already been informed that he will be arriving shortly and they will give out the necessary information at that point." _

Kagen felt his stomach sinking with each new memory he witnessed, how much had he really been a part of. How many times had Voltaire used Black Dranzer to manipulate his body, and in turn manipulating every one that he was connected to. "Black Dranzer," He hissed as another image began to form in his vision, a determined fire lighting in his core.

"_When am I going to be able to rid myself of this weak vessel Voltaire." Voltaire smiled at the form of his youngest grandson. "Soon, you just have to be patience. Eventually Kai will be drawn in by the black power that you possess and you will be able to take your true host once again." Black Dranzer frowned, his hands opening and closing by his side. "What's wrong?" Voltaire asked noticing the boys discomfort. "The brat is trying to regain control." "Is that a problem?" Voltaire asked, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "As a normal rule, no it wouldn't be. But my power is still divided among my blade and this child's body. If I had my full power, controlling this vesicle would be mere child's play." Voltaire smirked, knowing that the ploy in Black Dranzer words was intentional. "Child's play it is_

* * *

Zodia fell to the ground, her power all but exhausted. She was determined not to lose this fight, not to _him_. Black Dranzer smirked, lifting a hand to his eyes. "Come now Zodia, when are you going to give this up? This boy, he can't really be worth saving to you. He is a vessel, a pawn in the ultimate goal of the guardian's. Surly you of all bit beast must understand my plight." Zodia pushed herself up to a kneeling position.

"You're plight? The only plight you have is the one you are going to have with me if you continue to harm my child." Zodia said, her eyes glowing a deep blue, the temperature dropping steadily with every passing second. Black Dranzer scoffed. "If that is how you want it, then so be it." "Enough talk!" She said, wings erupting from her back, as blue light surrounded her, "It's time you atone for your sins Black Dranzer" A black light began to encase Black Dranzer as he dropped his hand from his face. "Fine with me." "Black flame." Came a dark growling voice.

Black fire shot forth, slamming into the blue glow. A scream like the cry of an eagle tore through the area. As the blue bird flew backwards with the attack. She shook it off, her golden eyes blazing with an contained fury. "Ice Tempest!" Zodia screeched, ice clouds formed around her, a blizzard of ice in the form of a tornado flew at Black Dranzer at speeds even he couldn't have predicted. The ice ripped through his secondary feathers, sending a shock wave of pain through him. "You will pay for that." He growled, his wings turning into flames. "Shadow spiral!" In a moment a helix of black fire was racing at Zodia, she flew to the right and left to avoid them all. An arrow ripping into her right wing, and tearing at the feathers.

Zodia let a scream of frustration out as, she landed gentle on the ground. Her wings held above her. "This isn't over, not now Crystal Arrows!" She screeched, a flurry of arrows went racing at Black Dranzer. "It's time for this to end."

* * *

The room felt unnatural, almost a dead like atmosphere controlled the silent room. Tala kept his gaze down, unwilling to look at the view behind him and unwilling to look at the form beside him. Eventually though Tala looked over at the form asleep in the bed next to him. It was then he noticed the almost invisible blue light radiating from the bit that hung from the boy's neck, along with the black glow of the blade that sat off to the right.

"Kagen?" Tala whispered, sitting down in the chair beside the bed and shaking the youth slightly. "Is something wrong with him?" Tala turned around catching sight of Shun, standing beside him. "Not sure, Zodia is acting up and so it Black Dranzer." Shun looked at the bit thoughtfully for a moment. "Strange." Tala nodded his head, looking out the window. "You know what is causing it?" Shun sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. "My guess is that Black Dranzer is finally ready to try and push Zodia out." Tala too a deep breath. "What do you think we should do." Shun just smiled, but it was a smile without humor. "Well, I don't think there is really anything we can do aside from wait and see what happens. Don't worry to much though, Zodia is a strong guardian and will do everything in her power to protect her child."

Tala looked back to Kagen's still form for a moment, thinking over what Shun was saying. 'Wolborg?' Tala waited for a few seconds before finally feeling the presence of his bit beast. 'I need you to help Zodia, I know how strong Black Dranzer is, and Zodia can't win by herself.' Tala waited for a few minutes, expecting the same assuring presence that always told him his bit had heard him, but it never came. 'Wolborg?" Finally something came. _"__I will protect him my pup, I promises you that. Just be patient and when the time comes, be ready to fight.__"_ Tala was surprised by the sudden appearance of his bit beast voice but he didn't let it bother him. 'Of course, and thanks Wolborg."

* * *

Zodia closed her eyes as she tried to find Black Dranzer in the darkness around her. All of a sudden she felt something, but it wasn't Black Dranzer she felt. "Wolborg?" She thought, not trusting herself to words.

A flash of silver came beside Zodia and from it emerged the form Wolborg. Her white hair, showing the winds true power as it tore her hair around her. "Zodia," She said, her voice still edged, as it always was, with a hint of ice. Zodia looked down at her. Her wings flaring out. "What are you doing here?" She said, panic rising in her voice. Wolborg held her gaze though, drawing her blade from the scabbard at her waist. "I am here to end Black Dranzer."Zodia let her wings fly open. "Wolborg this is dangerous, we have never had to do this before if we lose, we have no idea the repercussions this may have on you."

"Come on now Zodia, you don't think that I don't realizes this already?" Silver light spilled into every corner of the area, pushing Black Dranzer from his shadows. In the place of the silver clad warrior now stood the power hungry from of the white wolf. "Let's end this Zodia!" She growled ice forming around her head. Zodia pushed into the sky, her wings beating twice before her eyes began to glow gold. "If you are sure of this Wolborg then I agree, let's end this."

The dark chuckling from the corner more then alerted the two bitbeast that Black Dranzer wasn't planning on waiting any longer. "You ladies want to fight, then let's fight. " Black Flame." He called his voice low. Zodia closed her eyes, "Let's go." She whispered to Wolborg. "Icy Blizzard" Wolborg called, as Zodia spread her wings and a call of her own. "Ice Tempest" The two icy blast collided with the black fire and the resounding explosion knocked all three beast backwards.

Wolborg smiled the wolfish grin that only she could accomplish. "Guess this is going to be a little bit harder then I thought." Zodia prepared another attack with a nod of her head. "So it would seem."

* * *

Finally Kagen had stopped falling, the darkness held at bay by the dull blue light that shone from his body. Now that he knew the truth, he would stop Black Dranzer, his grandfather and everyone else that planned on using the bit beast for any purpose but for the better of the world they protected.

"Zodia," Kagen whispered, finding it hard to speech in the oppressing silence. "I get it now. I understand what you guardian's have been sent to do. I promises you Zodia that as soon as I am free from here, I'll do what I have been chosen to do." Kagen looked up, his eyes darkening but retaining the bright edge. "You're going to pay for everything you've done Black Dranzer I'll make sure of that."

**

* * *

**

Mimi 007:

Alright that was a little . . . strange, but that's alright. Yes memories are hard to understand when you don't know who has the real ones and who memories are . . . eh not so trust worth. Haha so you don't like Tala and Rei's "friendship", haha I can deferentially see why. What you say about Kai's dad is true he may not be "Evil" but he definitively isn't good either. I like the chapter name too, for the reason that it is 100% true. I hope this chapter explained a little bit more of the Brooklyn thing. I am pretty sure I explained it well, but, eh who knows. YAY, no criticism(This time)! Oh wow I have missed our evil laugh talk, I agree with what you said, about the family, it is either going to make or break you type thing. And it is sad that Boris can laugh as well as he can, but it is a totally true. I know right with Bryan! I heard his voice and was like, Oh my gosh are you kidding me! Season 3 his voice was a little better but in the end his laugh was just awesome. Oh and don't worry you could never ruin you're farewell! Loves you!

**Chaseha – Wing: **Since what you put is really more questions and comments that I think I have at least started to answer in this chapter there isn't really much to say to you. Although I am glad that you are liking this, and you're right he never saw the finishing blow. Hehe hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Suzanne:** Yeah sorry that it took me soooo long to have the reunion with Ray and his dad, but I just couldn't get inspired for it, but I am glad you liked what I did. You will also learn more about the deal in the next chapter so just keep you're eyes out for it alright?

**Racerabbit: **Well if I wasn't slow before I am reeeeaaaaaalllllly slow now, but now that I have got re-inspired for this story the updates should become a little faster. I am glad you liked Ray changing to Chinese, to me people who speak two language are always more comfortable with their native tongue, and when you're upset you want whatever is easiest. Oh and thanks for the criticism, I will deff look into it, and hope you like this chapter.

**Vee-sama:** Hey thanks for the complement, hope that you keep on liking that story.

**JinxXNeko: **Um I don't think that I ever responded to or not but I am really glad that you liked the first chapter and I know what you mean about the Yaoi, to be honest I really don't like it either. I am happy that you were able to see the starts of the friendship and if you read this I hope you have continued to like it.

Thanks for all the love guys and hope you keep on enjoying it.


	21. Broken Basics

I just found out something that I think is amazing as of last chapter (Excluding all AN and review responses) this story broke 72,000 words. I don't know whether I should be proud or what but I think it is worth something, so to all my reviewers/alerters/favoriters thanks so much!

Also for those who don't know, I am revamping all earlier chapters. Chapter one is already done.

**Disclaimer**: So after much deliberation, and arguing with My Own Demise, I have decided that I need to stop my ban on disclaimers and so I do not own Beyblade never have never will. Wow, that is much more painful now then it was before.

* * *

Lights flickered around the arena. No one was willing to be the first to speak. Even the loudmouth had muted himself, and it was all thanks to the over shadowing presences that was my father. After our little 'chat' in the hall I had forced myself to not speak to him. Of course however he was making that one heck of a challenge. I was determined though, he wasn't going to get to me.

Ray might have had a touching reunion with his father but that didn't mean I was planning on trying to create my own. Shun also hadn't spoken to my father. Then again Shun had spoken very little to anyone aside from Ray, and myself to some extent, but even then it wasn't much.

There was one other reason though that practice was so unbearable silent, even for me, and that was none other then my own baby brother. Kagen had changed and not for the better. When he had finally woken up Tala and I had both known it wasn't _our _Kagen, his eyes would attest to that.

He was that other thing. The thing that Kagen had openly admitted to fearing that, thanks to our father, lived deep inside him. Tala said that I shouldn't worry to much, that it happened often and Kagen always regained control. If that were the case though I doubt Tala would be so worried. I know part of Tala's problem was that Wolborg was still missing. Which I will admit that if it were Dranzer I would be worried as well, but something about this was different.

This was all on top of the fact that at times it was almost as if Kagen, or whatever that thing living inside him was, was in pain. Like he was fighting something on the inside that was stronger then even his virus. "Kai! Pay attention to the battle!" I looked up for one second to send a glare at my father.

"Hm," It's one thing for him to tell me how to live my life, it's another thing completely for him to try and tell _me_ what to do in a Bey-battle. Even Tyson wasn't that stupid . . . most times. "Alright that's enough. Let's wrap it up for the day." I recalled Dranzer from her spin against what was once Wolborg.

One glance at Shun told me that he didn't like what he was seeing in his team and who could blame him? It was glaringly obvious that his team was still divided, more so now then ever before. Mystel and Brooklyn kept to themselves, Tala stayed on his own and now Kagen was something else entirely.

It was times like this that made me actually understand and appreciate just what the Bladebreakers were. We were four very different people, from different areas and backgrounds, that somehow managed to come together and create the most unstoppable team to date. "Kai, Ray, would you two stay for a moment?" I looked over at my cousin . . . I still can't get use to that. Both of us were on the same page at this point. We stood there as all the others filed out. Kagen lingering slightly longer then the rest. His dead blue eyes locking with mine before he smirked and walked out. "What's going on dad?" Ray asked, slightly to cherry for my taste. "I've been thinking a lot lately, maybe to much, but I think that I can't wait any longer."

I tried to listen to what Shun was saying, but I honestly hadn't been paying much attention to anything lately. "Wait any longer for what?" Shun looked at the door, obviously trying to gauge whether someone was at the door or not. "To save Kagen. I didn't think that things would go this fast but I can't hold off any longer and wait for Kagen to regain control." Now I really cared about what was being said.

"What are you talking about saving Kagen?" I asked, more then a little eager to find out what the elder Chinese man was talking about. Once again Shun glanced to the door. "The reason that I was brought here was for the purpose of me preforming an advanced surgery on Kagen. It's called Bio-gating. The process is simple enough but it would block the virus from spreading inside Kagen for quiet some time. I have advanced medical training and with the resources that Alexei can get a hold of it wouldn't have been a problem."

I saw Ray nodding. He obviously knew about his fathers background in the medical field. "So whats the big deal?" Shun sighed and I could tell that what he was going to say next was not something I was going to like. "Alexei came to me when I was first chosen for this job with something I didn't expect. He told me about the condition that Kagen recently acquired due to his actions and I was . . ." Shun broke off, his hands clinching into fist as he shook his head.

"I was mad to say the lest. At the same time however what he told me could not be overlooked. He said that it would be possible to fix Kagen if we were able to reconnect his mind. Due to Alexei's prior involvement with the problem he didn't think it would be safe for him to preform such an operation but that while I was doing the Bio-gates that I could simply do this as well."

I crossed my arms and let my disgust show. How could I ever be related to a coward like my father? He was willing to let _his_ friend take a huge risk to fix a problem that_ he_ caused and save _his_ son. It's times like this that I hate remembering that I ever cared about him, that I ever respected that man. "Will it work?" Ray asked, being as eager to save my brother as the rest of us. Shun however didn't look convinced.

"There is of course the possibility that this will not work but that isn't what I am worried about. I wanted to wait and do this once I could ask Kagen for his permission, but I can't wait for that now. The virus is getting worse and the bio-gates only work if the virus hasn't infected all the vital organs. As such, Kai," He said turning his full attention to me.

"Hm," I said, I figured it was safer to give short answers at the time. "I want your permission to go ahead with theses surgeries on Kagen. Your father has given his consent but I don't trust his judgment in the matter. You however still care deeply for your brother and I know you will only do what you think is best for him. I can give you more details about both procedures but I will need an answer soon."

I thought about what he was saying for a few moments. I was glad he wasn't just taking my fathers word for everything, and that he was telling me what would happen before hand but I wasn't sure I liked the idea of anyone cutting into my brother or messing with his mind anymore. "Dad, not that I care but why did you need me in here?" For a moment I had all but forgotten about Ray standing in the room. Shun seemed to remember at the same time that his son was in the room and nodded his head. "Right sorry, almost forgot. I need to talk to you about something different. First off however I need you to go talk to Tala."

"Say what now?" Ray asked blinking a few times in confusion. Even I couldn't believe he was serious. "You heard me. I don't like this tension that is going on between you boys. I don't know what happened in the past but you both need to understand that it is in the past. The two of you have a lot to be thankful for and a lot in common, you need to let go of the past and get along or so help me I will remind you why I am your father."

The tone of Shuns voice left no room for questions, both me and Ray realized that. So even as I was thinking over things Ray left with a sigh. "Whatever you say dad." I looked to Shun again after Ray had left only to see that he didn't look any happier. "Problem?" I figured it wouldn't be good form not to at least ask, after all we were related. "Leonid and Boris should have been back two days ago, yet neither of them have shown their ugly faces. It bothers me because it means that they are planning something, something big."

I nodded my head, leaning against the wall. "What do you think they are plotting." Shun shook his head. Before he turned again to look at the door. "Brooklyn, what are you doing here?" I tensed up as I heard Shun address the white-clad blader. "Kon, Mystel and myself were wanting to speak to you about the order of battles for the competition." Shun nodded his head once again before turning to face me. "We'll talk later, alright?" I made no sign of hearing him, I was to concerned about watching the white blader.

After a few moments the two had left the beyblade training room. So I decided to focus on something else. I pulled out a dark blue blade, the blades painted with deep red spirals and a dark fire bird shown in the middle. I walked to the corner of the training room. Sliding down so that the shadows concealed me from view. '_Dranzer I need to speak with you for a moment_.' I let out a deep breath, slowing down my heart beat some. I had learned long ago that the calmer one was the easier it was for one to connect with their partner. '_You called my child?'_ I almost smiled as I felt the warmth in my blood.

'_Yes, I did. I need your help in making a decision._' I waited a second trying to think of how I was going to pose my thoughts.'_Is this about what Shun said?'_ I smiled this time. Dranzer did always know what was going on. '_What do you think Dranzer, should I trust him?' __'Shun wishes no ill will on you or your brother. I trust him but I would not put all my faith in his words. Learn what you can, be involved in as much as you can, if ever my feelings towards him change I will gladly let you know."_

* * *

Ray's PoV

* * *

Make friends with Tala? I'm not sure what my father is thinking but if he really wants me to I guess I can always try. Besides when Tala acts like the jerk he is I can always put him in his place. I looked around the break room at the training center. He had to be lurking around somewhere. It was just a matter of finding him.

After about ten minutes of searching I finally did. He was slinking around the back halls. It took me all of five seconds to realize that he wasn't just walking around though, he was following someone. After a few seconds more I saw who he was following. Kagen.

For a second I thought about the old saying that my father had drilled into my brain. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' I shrugged though, that saying was a lot more effective before I learned the rest of it. 'but satisfaction brought it back.' with my mind made up I went after Tala and Kagen.

It was like some weird train. I was tailing Tala, who was tailing Kagen, who looked to be trying to find someone himself. Who could he be looking for out here though? After a few more seconds Kagen stopped, causing me to lunge into the nearest hallway, which also happened to be the one Tala was closest to. "What are you doing here." He hissed out in a harsh whisper. So much for staying incognito. "Would you believe me if I said I was looking for the bathroom?"

Tala quickly gave me a look that read disbelief. "No, didn't think so." I said before he slapped his hand over my mouth. I have to say I was half tempted to lick it but I avoided the childish action. "Stay quiet. I need to here what Kagen is talking about." It was then that I noticed the almost silent sound of the 'Kagen-look-a-like' talking to someone.

"You said that the boy would be nothing more then a setback.- No! He's a total nuisance! The boy and that irritating Zodia . . . no . . . yes I said I could handle them but- Oh would you just shut up and listen!" I have to admit that it would have been much easier to understand what the thing was talking about if we could hear both sides of the conversation, but you take what you can get.

Then I saw Tala perk up, his blue eyes glinting with a excited edge as he moved his hand away and leaned forward. It was then that I had heard what had got his attention. "If I knew how that stupid wolf had joined Zodia I wouldn't be having as much trouble removing her. . . No, Wolborg is to strong for something like that." The thing let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, I will deal with this myself you useless humans."

Tala looked at me with a grin that matched the wolf he held as a bit. "Guess I know what happened to Wolborg now." He said, his voice low and even I couldn't help but smile. I knew first hand what it was like to lose a Bitbeast and the fact that he had more or less just found his again made me glad. "Tala-" I started suddenly remembering why I was after him in the first place.

He tilted his head to me slightly, no doubt a sign to go ahead. "I think maybe its time we start working on the same team. For real, not just because we have to. I mean the past is the past and we were both just scared little kids." He gave me a look that said he was about to protest that last point but I held up my hands in a hold on gesture. "You know what I mean. If we let all this resentment go I think that maybe there is a chance that we could have a friendship of some form. At least it would be better then this constant hatred."

The redhead looked at me for a few moments. No doubt trying to judge if I was being honest in my offer, and to my own surprise I found that I was. I was tired of this built up hate, I didn't like anger or bitterness and truthfully there wasn't a real reason for us to hate one another anymore. After all Kai didn't have to chose one or the other, and even if he did us killing one another wouldn't go over well with him. "Why the change in heart?" He asked and for half a second I was tempted to lie to him. "My dad told me to get over it."

He looked slightly surprised for a second and who could blame him. It's not like I gave the most noble of answers. "That doesn't change the fact that I mean it. Besides its not like we wont get to bet one another up in the tournament anyways." When he smiled I knew that all was forgiven and I was thankful. Like everything though all good things must come to an end.

"Aw, how cute the puppy and the kitty have made friends. How sweet." I turned around to face the venom soaked voice. Kagen was standing over us, a smirk on his face. "What feeling jealous?" I heard Tala taunt behind me. For a second I thought the lookalike was going to lose it as his eyes flashed with murderous intent. "Jealous? What do I have to be jealous of? A pathetic friendship that will be crushed in a matter of seconds as reality catches you again? No, I think I am fine without such things." I bit the inside of my lip.

I didn't know who this guy was but I hated him. "Who are you?" I yelled, knowing that it was pointless. The lookalike smirked. "I have a lot of names. I've been called Demon, monster, god, Kagen, but the name that the labs gave me was Novikov." I paused. I had heard that name before. He had introduced himself with that name back in Italy, but it was more then that. Someone had that name, someone real. I just couldn't think of who. Then it clicked. It was Justin's real name.[1]

The name that he had when Voltaire had killed him. "Funny," I said being the only one to see the irony. "Even the name they gave you isn't yours. It belonged to someone else and they simply stole it. All you get is hand me downs I'm afraid." Once again there was that flash of anger as 'Novikov's' eyes, but like before as soon as it was there it faded. The dead blue eyes switching from anger to amusement in moment. "Petty anger will get you no where."

I felt a hand grip around my upper arm and yank me from the ground and to my feet. "We'll keep that in mind. If you don't mind however there is things that need to be done before the tournament." Before I could say anything I was being pulled away down the hallway. If it wasn't for the fact that I was naturally well balanced, I would have ended up smartly on my backside.

"Tala, what the heck are you doing?" I asked finally getting my feet under me and turning around so that I was at least facing the correct direction. "Getting away from that freak." He almost spat out the words. It was then that I realized that even though I had known Kagen as a child Tala had spent almost his whole life with the other boy. "Tala I think you should know something."

The read head looked at me for a few seconds, not once slowing in his pace. "What is it?" I pulled my arm away from him. I didn't want to be rude but after a while that started to hurt. "Look can we go back to the break room. Grab something to eat and talk there? Oh are you to cool for stuff like that?" I saw the smirk on Tala's face and knew his was thinking of something. "I think I have a better place in mind to talk." I let myself smile slightly before I I felt the light heat in my pocket. Guess Drigger likes where this is heading as well.

* * *

Kai's PoV

* * *

I was still sitting by myself when I heard the door slid open and saw two people walk in. It took me a few minutes from my vantage point to see who they were, but after a few minutes both were standing in the light and I had one more reason to stay in the shadows.

"Are things coming along as planned, Brooklyn?" I tried to keep my breath as quiet as I could. The last thing I needed was for either of these two to hear me. "I'm not sure I agree with this." Brooklyn said after a moment of silence. It only took a second for the other to reply. "You already let me down once during the finals Brooklyn. You aren't in a position to let me down again. All you are required to do is keep your head down and when the time comes make sure that Kai and Ray are weak enough that Black Dranzer can absorb their power."

I felt a surge of panic as I heard what was being planned. That was the purpose of this tournament, but why use a little nothing tournament out in China. It made no sense, at least not logically. If they were trying to trap them into a battle it would make more sense to chose a battle that they couldn't easily back-out of. Something like that worlds, or a major city tournament, it just wasn't adding up. "I am not so easily controlled." I heard the words but I wasn't sure where they came from. I was sure that Brooklyn hadn't said them, but still somehow I had heard them. "Just remember, nothing can go wrong this time, and if something does go wrong, or even worse you betray me again, I will not hesitate in taking from you everything. That includes that pathetic team of yours." The words were spoken so casually that I almost couldn't believe that it was a threat, it was almost as if he was just stating a fact.

From where I sat I could barely see the two that were conversing, but I didn't need to see them to know what was being said. Brooklyn, and most likely Mystel as well were being blackmailed into doing this 'favor' for Leonid and Boris because they had betrayed them during the finals and went all out in there matches. I allowed myself a brief moment to feel pity for the two BEGA bladers before remembering what they had done.

I waited a little longer. They had yet to move but they also had yet to began speaking again and I was starting to wonder what was going on. Then I heard what had no doubt made them stop talking. There was a slight buzz filling the room. It was almost unnoticeable at first but once one was listening for it the sound was obvious. "We should go, if you are gone for to long your coach will notice your absence." "I doubt it, I told him I was going to train again. He seems to think I have turned a corner in my training for the better." I heard the other man scoff. "The idealist at work as always, sometimes I wonder what purpose that man is really suppose to serve here. It's blatantly obvious that he doesn't know the first thing about coaching."

It was then that it clicked. No one aside form my father knew the real reason behind Shun's being named Coach of the new team, and something told me that would be an advantage we shouldn't give up easily. Once again my mind was alerted of the buzzing noise. It seemed to have grown louder as time had went on until it had become an almost murmur. It was at that point that I realized that it was talking from somewhere outside the training room.

"I believe we should continue this conversation another time. It appears that we are about to gain unwanted company." Finally the two intruders began to move off in the opposite direction of the new voices. How long was I going to be hiding in this freaking shadow?

"Lets see if you can really hold your own, what do you say?" I narrowed my eyes. I knew that voice no doubt. "You really want to challenge me? Fine, but you better be ready to lose." Alright I knew that voice too. I pushed myself to a new position, down on my hands and knees so that I could move in the shadows without revealing my position. If my guess for the voices were right there was no reason to hide, but I was curious now.

Turns out I was right. Two figures stood on either side of the dish. One with blazing red hair and and wolf like smirk, the other with black hair and cat split gold eyes. _This_ was their version of making friends? Still part of me wondered what this was all about. I slide into a more comfortable position and waited for the two to launch, or at least to spell out the terms of the battle. "So Ray, whats the game for?" Ray narrowed his eyes, taking his Drigger from his pocket. "How should I know, your the one that wanted to battle." Tala smirked again, taking out his own plain blade. "True, true, but you my friend are the one that wanted to talk as I recall."

Understanding dawned in Ray's eyes as the two held out their launchers. "You're right, this is a better place then the break room." This time Tala smiled, not smirked, before letting out the smallest of laughs. "Of course it is, I never lie." Ray returned the smile and I realized just how much I obviously had missed. "Yeah right, you never lie. Come on and let's get this started."

Both gripped their ripcords tightly and I couldn't just stay out of it. "I don't think so." I almost growled. Both of my friends about jumped from their spots by the dish. "Where the hell did you come from?" Tala demanded, his eyes narrowing in a glare that I knew was faked, and apparently Ray did as well because all this action did was cause him to burst out laughing. "You've been sitting there the whole time haven't you? Oh well, come on sourpuss, no point in you sitting on the sideline. What we were going to talk about consern you too."

I glared slightly at Ray, how long had it been since we had just battled for fun? How long had it been since someone had called me sourpuss, wait why was I even noticing that. . . you have to be kidding, I actually notice that stupid name now. Just great. "Don't expect any mercy." I said retrieving Dranzer's launcher and ripcord. "Mercy? What on earth does that word mean?" Tala asked in mock confusion.

Again I glared at him. "Remember you said that after I've wiped the floor with you funny man." Ray just shook his head as I took my spot at the dish. "Alright let's get down to business."

* * *

Wow, what a dull ending for this chapter . . . oh well better dull then not typed right?

[1] Not sure how many of you remember Justin (The pilot of the plane that blew up), much less remember hearing his real name, but I revealed it when Justin checked them into the hotel while Ray was out-cold.

Reviews but first! I don't know why I find this achievement of reaching 72,000+ words, or even reaching chapter 20 so worth wild, but I do so in honor of that I want to honor my most faithful reviewers.

If I list your name please PM me because I would like to give you something special!

**Chaseha-Wing**

**Mimi 007**

**Racerabbit**

**My Own Demise**

and finally** Suzanne** (I'll have to find a special way to get in contact with you. ^.^)

If I did not mention your name please know that all your support is still loved and appreciated! Along with all the alerts and faves!

Onto reply's!

**Eltoro:** Thanks so much. Hope you keep on enjoying!

**Black wolf-kot: **I am glad that you have enjoyed it, and it is so nice to hear that it has gotten better as it continued, so many stories loss their steam so fast. Also I am glad you like the family connection, and to hear that you still like even though it isn't your normal!

**Mimi 007: **Where to began with you dear, how much your reviews mean to me? No, you already know that. Maybe just that I am so happy that you take the time to read what I write no matter how dull it is! I hope that you still think that everything is connected well enough together, and I know this chapter was more or less filler, but it's something right? But for our evil laugh talk which sometimes is the best part about writing chapters. Us trying to write humor? Hahaha, that would be humorous right there! On the other hand if we could pull it off that would be one freaking hilarious fic. You could have everyone trying to teach him of course! Haha I would love to see Bryan trying to teach him how to evil laugh! I would never see them the same way again. Now I can't stop smiling . . great! Anyways Never apologize for reviewing regardless of the length it is better then nothing right?

**Suzanne:** I am so glad that you have stuck with this story. I know sometimes it seems a little hopeless. Much love always. (Oh and please let me know if there is a way I can get a hold of you to give you your special prize!)


	22. How terrible cliché

Alright finally an update, although I will say this now. If the creators of Beyblade had actually had to write out each beybattle, using words _only_ they would have been like "Screw it this it to hard." So bear with me and these battles.

**Oh and this chapter is dedicated** to My Own Demise (For giving me the inspiration for this chapter) and to Map of the Stars (Who hasn't even read this story I don't think) for giving me the Beyblade soundtrack that made writing this possible! And finally The ShadowsWolf for reading this and telling me when the battles got to out of hand. Thanks you Three!

Disclaimer: I could never have the patience to write all those Beybattles, so no I so do not own.

* * *

**Ray's PoV**

* * *

I smiled slyly at the other two that stood around the dish. "So who wants to count down?" I asked, unable to stop the laugh as Kai and Tala rolled their eyes as one. "Let the funny guy do it." Kai said coldly, not a hint of humor in his voice. Tala glared at Kai without actually turning to face him, an ability I really needed to learn. We all eyed the dish, it was the same size as the ones used in the worlds, but unlike the worlds it was just a simple beydish.

"Alright then, 3, 2, 1-" "LET IT RIP!" All three of of us said as one. My voice caring more so then the other two, not that I was surprised. Driger and Dranzer began circling the dish, the latter blade staying tightly controlled near the center of the dish just barely avoiding a collision with Wolborg, which spun steadily in the middle of the dish. "Well then, someone has changed there strategy." I said, making sure that Driger stayed on the opposite side of the dish from Dranzer.

We were all playing to our strengths, Dranzer had the control, Driger had the speed, but Wolborg, even without its bit, was still built for power. So the only question now was, who would make the first move. "Say Ray, didn't you want to talk to me about something?" I brought my gaze up from the dish for a split second. "What?" Tala smirked and intently I looked back at the battle.

Dranzer had speed up and was spinning right along side Driger. "Driger back." I called out, Driger let his speed drop off falling back to the other side of the dish. "Dirty trick." I mumbled to myself. "It wasn't a trick kitty, you _did_ say you wanted to talk to me about something. Not my fault captain silent over there will use every distraction provided." "Shut up Tala." Kai said coldly. I didn't look up this time, I knew for a fact that both of the bladers in the dish were stronger then me. "_But I'm faster, and that just might save me here." _

I could just see the smirk forming on Tala's face. "I think we've played around long enough. Wolborg attack!" My vision tightened, everything coming into rapid focus as my pupils dilated into slits. Wolborg and Dranzer's spins both slowed down before me. "Driger dodge!" Driger dropped speed rapidly, falling behind Dranzer just as Wolborg came crashing towards him.

"Not a bad move Ray." Tala said appreciatively. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend." Kai said, his own smirk slowly flickering onto his face. "What is with you guys and smirking?" I finally asked, not taking my eyes off the battle.

"It . . . unnerves opponents." Tala said, being as cryptic as ever. "Dranzer Spiral Survivor now!" I let out a hiss of air as Driger got sideswiped by the phoenix's old school attack. Tala also let a cuss fly as my narrow miss became his head on collision. "Damn it Kai." He said glaring at his old teammate. "I thought we were battling, or am I mistaken." and with that the battle really started.

I kept my eyes sharpened, focused completely on the battle. I was going to have a killer headache later from straining my eyes, but if I could beat these two . . .

"Driger take it to them!" I yelled. The gray blade took off, quick sideswipes hitting both targets with unrelenting speed. "Wolborg, slow him down." I gritted my teeth, remembering the technique well from worlds. This time, however, something was off. That's when it hit me. He didn't actually have Wolborg.

"Dranzer!""Driger!" Wolborg or not, neither mine, nor Kai's blade needed a full on attack by the silver blade. "Scared?" Tala teased. His silver blade circling like a shark. "_Just endure the attacks Ray, Tala isn't stamina. Kai is and you are, just wait him out." _There was a loud crash as all three blades meet in the center of the dish. "How terrible cliché, our first meeting during this battle is a three-way in the center of the dish." Tala said with a tisk. "Driger, show them what we got. Gattling claw!" Gray flashes appeared around the rims of the disk. Kai and Tala both gritted their teeth, knowing that my attack had been successful.

"Dranzer Spin Fire!" Kai yelled, his attack aimed straight at Driger. The two blades clashed, Wolborg circling like the wolf it was known to be. "Come on Wolborg." Tala whispered to himself.

* * *

Wolborg let out a growl as a shot of black flame arched over her. Zodia coming to her aid by throwing up a shield to give them both a moment of reprieve. "Come now ladies, you can't really be taking a time out?" Black Dranzer's taunts came from everywhere and no where all at once, surrounding them like poison. "Tala." Wolborg breathed, causing Zodia to look at her. "I have left him for far to long." She explained, feeling an undeniable sense of dread.

"There is nothing to be done about that now." Zodia said, shifting to her human form to conserve energy. "This fight is never ending." Wolborg said, changing back to her own human form. "He is drawing his energy from Kagen." Zodia said simply, looking through the ice to the neverending darkness. "We need more help." Wolborg said simply.

"We need the other sacred beast." Zodia responded. "Come out and play." Both ice creatures looked out into the dark, both trying to find a shape moving in the shadows. "Tala," Wolborg said again, her head perking up. "I told you Wolborg we-" "No! I mean I can sense him, he is on the prowl." Zodia looked at the other ice beast with curiosity.

"He's blading?" Wolborg nodded her head, her eyes sharpening past the darkness. "And he is close." She said simply. "Are you ready?" The shadows began to melt away. A slimline figure emerged from the shadows, his charred hair and pale skin contrasting with his deep black tattoos. "For the games to begin?"

Black Dranzer turned his dead blue eyes settling completely on Wolborg. "What do you think Wolborg. Tala seems like a good place to start, wouldn't you agree?" Anger melted away the ice in Wolborg's eyes. "Don't you DARE touch my pup!" She growled, her form morphing back into that of a wolf. "Wolborg no!" Zodia cried as Wolborg lunged forward effectively breaking the shield.

"Foolish loyalties will get you killed." Black Dranzer smirked, holding up his hand. "Silly puppy."

* * *

The three blades were giving out sparks. Just for fun or otherwise, none of them were letting up. That much was became apparent as the conversation between the three had dropped into none existence. Wolborg's absence, however, was becoming far more apparent as the battle dragged onward. Driger and Dranzer were both digging in, pushing the silver blade closer to the edge of the dish.

Tala growled. "Wolborg Novae-" "Shadow Spiral." All three bladers looked up as the completely black blade slammed into the dish, scattering the other three. "What the?" Tala growled looking up. Kagen smirked at him from across the room, no not Kagen, the Kagen-look-a-like. "I do hope that I am not interrupting anything important." He said with mock horror.

"Leave." Kai demanded, his voice cold as steel. The look-a-like slide his dead gaze on Kai. "Make me brother." Kai tightened his hand into a fist. "Your no brother of mine. Dranzer, finish him Blazing Gig Tempest!" Kagen smiled, not even bothering to command his blade as it dodged the finishing move from Dranzer. "Pathetic." Ray growled slightly, "Driger help him out Gattling Claw Maximum!" Again the black blade dodged. "Now boys, see what a real bitbeast can do."

Strange black images began to appear on Kagen's skin, each point appearing like swirling ink had been dropped in water. "Poisonous Darkness." The voice that came didn't even hold a semblance to that of Kagen. Instead it was deeper, mocking even, echoing off the walls as if announced from a loud speaker.

Kai and Ray both watched as Driger and Dranzer emerged from their blades unbidden. "Wha?" It didn't take long for the connection to be made. The dark beast that emerged from the blade radiated darkness, a darkness that could draw anything, and anyone into its poisonous snare. Tala watched, helpless as Black Dranzer slammed into Dranzer and Driger, each beast crying out as their blades were slammed out of the dish, barely missing their respective blader.

"It's just you and me now puppy." Kagen said darkly. Tala braced himself, his eyes sharpening into a glare. No one pushed him around. "Bring it on." Kai and Ray both exchanged looks as they retrieved their blades and prepared to launch again.

"Don't even think about it kiddies. This is our game now. Wouldn't you agree? Wolborg?" A white light radiated from the bit that hung around Kagen's neck, and as soon as it was there it was gone. A growl that shook the entire room resounded as the silver blade became encased in the glowing light.

Tala smirked, he didn't need to be told what had happened as warmth flooded through him. "You're screwed now Black Dranzer." Tala said, his gaze settling as the white wolf emerged, slowly from its light. "Isn't that right? Wolborg?" The wolf let out another growl in reply to her blader. Both Ray and Kai loaded their blades back into the launchers. Bitbeast or no, there was no way Tala could take on Black Dranzer alone, not with how much stronger it he had gotten.

Black Dranzer turned his gaze on them. "Don't even think about it." He said, his voice still distorted. Kai and Ray both ignored the warning launching their blades. Black Dranzer's spin increased, a wave of darkness radiating from it, causing Wolborg's spin to falter and creating a barrier around the dish. "I said no." He said turning his gaze on Tala. "Come on now, just me and you."

The silver blade dipped a few more times before its spin straightened out. "Fine have it your way." "Tala!" Ray yelled picking Driger up, Kai put a hand on his cousins shoulder and shook his head. "Just be ready." "Let's go Wolborg, Icy Blizzard!" The silver blade spun faster, in preparation for its move. Black Dranzer didn't move from the side of the dish, staying perfectly still on the slanted surface. Wolborg charged at the black blade, slamming into it with enough force to send any normal blade spiraling out of the dish.

With Black Dranzer, however, all it resulted in was a dark chuckle. "That is the best that you have? This is going to be easier then I thought." Kagen held his hand up. "Black Dranzer Shadow Spiral." Shards of dark energy formed around the black bird before flying towards the silver blade.

Both Kai and Ray tore their gaze from the dish as they heard the sharp cry from the other blader. Tala keeled before the dish, cradling his leg. "That's a low trick." Black Dranzer just smirked through Kagen's body. "Seems like you didn't mind it as much when it was your teammate using the dirty tricks." Tala stood up in rage, pain flaring through his sliced leg. "Shut up! You don't know anything about my teammates!" Ray took a step forward, not approaching the dish but enough to catch Tala's attention. "Tala he is _trying_ to get under your skin. If you want to beat him, block it out." Tala turned his gaze to Kagen for a second before looking back at the dish where the two blades were in a deadlock. "Yeah, your right." Tala looked up and both Ray and Kai saw it, something they had never seen before. A deep blue aura began to pulsate from deep inside the ice blader.

Tala's eyes almost glowed as he growled. "You asked for this _Black Dranzer."_ He said spitting out the name like the poison that it was. His whole body glowing a bright blue as he called out his next move. "Wolborg! Novae Rog!" Wolborg howled in response, extra energy pumping its speed to an unrelenting amount. The silver blade slammed into the dark one. Ice forming around the black blade until Wolborg had its opponent in the air. "Finish it!" Tala called, "No!" Kai yelled, trying to warn his friend, but it was to late. Wolborg bounced off the dish's lip to deliver the finishing blow, but Black Dranzer burned through the ice before the move could ever come.

All three bladers saw the next move before the words had left Kagen's mouth." Poisonous Darkness" Tala crossed his arms in front of him as pain laced through his body. He dropped to his knees, trying to block as much of his body as he could, but it was useless. "Enough." Kai growled, loading Dranzer and pulling the ripcord hard enough to cut his own hand. The phoenix's blade slamming into the dark wall, before slicing through it like butter. Ray loaded Driger as well, launching the blade right behind the phoenix.

"Driger go, Gattling Claw Maximum!" "Dranzer, Blazing Gig Tempest!" this time the blades began to spin unrelentingly fast. Both feeding on the rage their bladers felt. Kai and Ray both felt the energy inside them shift, going from inner anger, to outer strength. Ray smiled. 'Your greatest strength is yourself.' He thought as both blades cut into Black Dranzer. Driger slashing at it from every side until Dranzer delivered the final blow.

Black Dranzer flew from the beydish. Landing at its bladers feet. Kagen bent and retrieved his blade. "Hm, not bad. Until next time kiddies." He said pocketing the blade and walking off. Ray made a move to follow him but Kai grabbed his arm. "Ray we have a problem."

Ray looked back at his friend and grimaced. The attack wasn't called poisonous darkness for nothing. Ray put his hand to Tala's arm and pulled it back fast. Not because he was burning up, the exact opposite actually, he was freezing. Ray looked Kai in the eyes, and they both knew that this was above what they could handle. "I'll go get my dad." Kai nodded, opting to stay with his friend. Ray stood up, using all his speed to go, he just prayed, for Tala's sake, that his dad was in the study.

* * *

**Kai's PoV**

* * *

I watched as the darkness seemed to spread over Tala. Ray wasn't going to get back in time. That thought kept playing over and over in my head. He wasn't going to get back, and even if he did Shun wouldn't be able to fix him in time. How could he? What was even wrong? I mean how can someone get infected by _darkness?_

I watched, unable to help as Tala screamed out. The ink like markings moving up his arm. I wanted to help, but there was nothing I could do. Dranzer could only heal me, not others. I had already tried with Kagen. I turned my head. Whatever people thought of me, I cared for my teammates. And Tala had been my teammate, and my friend. It was then that my gaze came to land on perhaps the only thing that could help, the only thing in the world that could save Tala.

* * *

**Ray's PoV**

* * *

I ran down the halls, dodging around anyone and anything that came between me and the room I was trying to get to. Receiving more then a few odd glances on my mad dash. That didn't matter though, all that mattered was getting to the study and getting my dad.

He had to know what to do, he just had to. He had studied the sacred beast effects on humans for part of his life. This was the same thing, wasn't it? Even if Black Dranzer had been the product of mans manipulation. I was running as fast as I could through the halls.

I skidded to a halt in front of the study, slamming the door open before I had even fully stopped. "Dad!" It didn't take me long to figure out, he wasn't there. I walked over to his desk kicking the study chair over and releasing a loud curse. "You have got to be freaking kidding me! Ahhh!" I ran my hands over my face, pushing my bangs out of my face.

"Ray are you alright?" I spun on my heels, my eyes taking a moment to dilate back to focus on the new comer. When they finally adjusted however I wish they hadn't Alexei stood blocking the doorway. His shoulders were slumped and pronounced dark circles lined his eyes. All and all he looked horrible. "I'm fine." my words came out as a strained hiss through my clinched teeth. Alexei stood up a little straighter, reaching out as if he could reach me. "Are you sure? I may coul-" "No," I snapped, crossing towards the door. "I've got to go." I said sharply, trying to push past him.

"Ray enough. Would you just trust me." I almost gagged. He couldn't be serious. I though of a million different responses that I could give him but discarded everyone. "I didn't have time for this." I said shrugging off his hand and pushing past him. By the time he had turned around I was already running the other way down the hall. I wasn't lying to Alexei. I didn't have time to talk, or more specifically Tala didn't have time for it. I decided to check the only other place my father could possible be, his room.

I felt the main hallway, just in time to run into someone. "Oh crap, I'm sorry." I said, reaching down to help my victim up. Max laughed grabbing mu hand. "It's cool but where's the fire?" I shot a glance over my shoulder. "Nowhere. . . hey have you seen my dad?" Max thought about it for a second. "I think he was heading up to the rooms. Why? Do you need him?" I nodded my head before thanking him and stepping past him.

At least I had gotten some form of confirmation that my father really would be in the rooms. I thought about taking the elevator for a little but my need for speed over rode my rationality. I was taking the stairs four at a time, not slowing until I had reached my floor. I exited the stairwell and found my dad's room.

Running my key-card through the slot before pushing the door open. "I said get out!" My dad growled. I felt my ears prick up as I tried to catch all of what was being said. "Come on now Shun, is that anyways to treat family?" I ducked back as I heard something shatter against the wall not far from where I was about to enter. "You are _no _family of mine, not anymore." there was a small sound as whoever my father was talking to whispered their reply. I moved forward slightly, finally remembering why I was here in the first place.

My body froze as I felt a hand on my shoulder, the persons breath sending a shock down my spin as they leaned their head by mine. "Curiosity killed the cat you know.: I elbowed them in the gut, spinning around to face them. My body tensed to fight, it wasn't till I saw the other person did my eyes dilate in anger. "_You_." I hissed, not hearing the other person that came up behind me. "well what do we have here?" I spun again, this time only partially to see the person standing on both sides of me. I placed my back against the wall as the two people closed in a little. "Now Ray, you know it is rude to eavesdrop." I felt my gut bottom out. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place and something told me I wasn't getting out anytime soon. '_Sorry Tala, I'll be there as soon as I can,. Swear.'_

* * *

**{A}{N}**

Yes! Chapter 22 done and in the bag. I don't know why but I am actually pretty freaking proud of this chapter, and the way the beybattles turned out, sorry if you guys didn't like them.

On to my reviewers (Cause I really have nothing to talk about in these A/N's anymore)

**Suzanne: **Well thanks so much yet again! Hope you liked the battle, even if it did kind of end sour. (By the way I still need to get you something special, if you want email me at nekochibi2 at gmail dot com)

**Black wolf-kot: **Well there you go, the end of the battle. Not what you expected did ya? You know what is funny I just found out that someone I have know n for years is my cousin, dejavu? Haha you almost imagined it? Well I am glad, it makes me happy that you are happy!

**Mimi 007: **Ah well I am glad the filler didn't put you to sleep. Although I have FINALLY got to the point where stuff is actually happening, only took me what 22 chapters? *Face palm* I know what you mean, I actually enjoy writing Kagen this way a lot, is that twisted or what? I really hope that doesn't effect me later. Kai's father . . . hm well he really isn't in this one either but . . . yeah I will say no more. Tala and Ray, wow everytime you think you know what to think with the,, I end up changing the game don't I? I love the word anyways now, it reminds me of your reviews ^_^. Ah also Shun, hm another person I will say nothing about. (I can't trust myself) NOW FOR THE LAUGHTER! You know what I think we SHOULD try it. I mean people always say expand your style, of course we should most likely wait until we have both finished at least one fic before we start it, it could be a reward to ourselves. Besides even if it ends up bad I think it would be a blast just to see US try HUMOR! Hahaha, that seems like such a fun thought. I am so glad that your mood is better, that makes me feel better, cause you are just so amazing! And you are right our evil laugh talks are as rare as my updates (Literally) and they are fun, so devote all the space you want. Bey Bey. (hehe, I couldn't help it) Love you back!

Much love to all of your pretty reviewers/alerters/favors and readers who do nothing but read. You are all much inspiration!

~Gateway~


End file.
